<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired College Students and Black Cats by Kingless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575300">Tired College Students and Black Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingless/pseuds/Kingless'>Kingless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cat Dad Jongho, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cursed Cat Yeosang, Deep Throating, Dog Dad Mingi, Dog Yunho, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Family Curses, First Dates, Gamer Mingi, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarcasm, Snowballing, Violence, Witch Curses, Witch San, Witch Wooyoung, Witch Yeosang, so much nonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingless/pseuds/Kingless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongho works nine to five and goes to school full time. He doesn’t have much time for all the parties and hangouts his friends do, he’s serious about his future. But it does get exhausting sometimes, and boring...and maybe a little lonely. So when he stumbles upon a little black cat on his way one night, who was going to say anything if he broke the no pets rule at the apartment complex?<br/>What Jongho thought he brought home was an adorable blue eyed kitten, what he really got was...well, a world of trouble seemed to be an accurate description.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Stormy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessinKatzchen/gifts">PrinzessinKatzchen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone threw this at me on twitter and I couldn't help myself, it's a masterpiece tho so enjoy! (Also yes, I am definitely procrastinating, love ya! &lt;3)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world seemed grey these days. Linear and grey. Jongho rubbed his eyes as he slowed down his steps, the noises of the diner around him muffled for a moment. He peered out the window, balling up the rag in his hands. Or maybe that was just because it was overcast. </p><p>It had been a long few weeks, his classes had come on pretty heavy this semester and the diner had lost practically all its extra help. Jongho was picking up shift after shift just to keep in his manager’s good graces. And to make matters worse, he wasn’t sleeping well. All in all, he was having a rough time. </p><p>“Jongho! Clean up table four, we have people waiting” Jiyoon barked, Jongho blinked and pulled himself from his sluggish thoughts. He unballed his rag and moved along from the window, his shift was almost over so he did his best to keep up with the strange, late dinner rush. As he wiped the tables and stacked the dishes, his mind wandered again. Mostly to his bed and how much homework he had. And class tomorrow...ah, wait, did he have class tomorrow? The days were beginning to blur. </p><p>Jongho had always considered himself a pretty independent person. He liked to do things on his own, it was better that way. Other people were fickle and frustrating, and they didn’t always do things right. Plus, this was his life, he needed to work hard to make the best decisions for himself. And if that meant working awful hours and doing mind numbing school work, then so be it. </p><p>It did wear on him some days, especially days like today. When it felt like he’d gotten even less sleep than usual even if his alarm had gone off at the same time as it did everyday. Maybe he just needed a minute to sit and breathe, or see his friends. But he had so many things to do, and time never stopped. He was always onto the next thing he had to do. It was just so...linear and grey. Jongho sighed heavily, </p><p>“Jongho! Table two!” Jiyoon yelled, Jongho startled and murmured a curse before rushing to the next table. This was his life, a rag in hand and a million things on his mind. Jongho peered out the window as he rubbed at a rough spot of old ketchup, things were grey...it wasn’t just overcast. </p><p> </p><p>It was beginning to rain, Yeosang was getting nervous. Even from where he was crouched under the park bench he could see how dark the sky was getting. Most nights he’d find a box or something to sleep in, but the rain would melt any box he found. What was he going to do? A heavy raindrop smacked Yeosang on the head, he groaned and folded his ears back. </p><p>This was a miserable existence and it’s only been a few months. Summer had been a breeze compared to the coming fall months. It was already getting chilly at night and Yeosang was having a harder time finding places to sleep. And now with the rain that was beginning to fall heavier the longer he sat there, Yeosang squinted out into the park. The lights were coming on as it got darker and rainier. A feeling like hopelessness settled on Yeosang, and it was an unfortunate but familiar feeling. One that had befallen him a few months ago when he’d looked his best friend in the face one last time. Yeosang closed his eyes, curling up tight beneath the bench. This was the safest place he was going to find for the night, even if he was going to get wet. </p><p>A boom of thunder and crack of lightning startled Yeosang onto his feet, heart jumping into his throat as instinct took over. He sprinted out from under the bench, tearing through the grass as he scrambled for safety. He ran as hard as he could, out of the park and onto the street. A light blinded him, Yeosang’s entire body jolting with fear as he realized it was a car. It zoomed by, tumbling Yeosang over on his head with the wind. He twisted onto his feet, nails scraping the asphalt as he launched himself the rest of the way across the street onto the sidewalk. He scrabbled on the pavement, rolling over and collapsing against the side of a building. His chest heaved, body trembling with fear. </p><p>The sky rumbled angrily, Yeosang looked up with eyes blown wide in terror. What in god’s name had he done to deserve this? Yeosang had the urge to cry, but he needed to get somewhere safe before more thunder happened. And the rain was pouring now. </p><p>Yeosang got onto shaky feet, looking over his shoulder as he went stuttering onto the sidewalk again. And suddenly the rain stopped, or more, it paused. Then Yeosang bumped into something solid. He turned, peering up. He half expected a light pole or trash bin, but Yeosang startled at the man he’d stumbled into. Yeosang lowered himself, pulling his tail between his legs as he tried to back up. The man lowered himself as well, his umbrella hiding them from the rain. And when he got closer, Yeosang saw his face. </p><p>Dark eyes and tan skin, dark hair and a handsome face. His expression seemed a bit far away as he blinked at Yeosang, eyes foggy as he regarded him. Yeosang wasn’t sure what to do, the man didn’t seem dangerous. In fact, he seemed a little out of it. But then he reached out, Yeosang flinched, waiting to be manhandled or snatched. Again, Yeosang was surprised when the man brushed the back of his hand against Yeosang’s cheek, then the bridge of his nose and over his ears. Rubbing his scent all over him. </p><p>That was one of those things that Yeosang hadn’t become entirely accustomed to when he got cursed. The scents. They were so strong and so unique, Yeosang couldn’t keep up sometimes. But there was something so quelling about this man’s scent. Yeosang found himself leaning into his touch, nudging his nose into the man’s palm. It reminded Yeosang of clean laundry and fresh sheets. The man scratched at Yeosang’s chin and then behind his ears, the sensation sent warm pleasure singing through him. </p><p>The man took his hand back and Yeosang had the urge to follow, peering up at him. The man began to stand up and it was at that moment that Yeosang knew he had to make a decision. It was either he stayed out here in the rain, wet, trembling, and alone. Or...he took his chances and hitched a ride with this human. </p><p>Yeosang made a noise in his throat, lunging for the human's pant leg. He got his claws into the fabric just in time, the man looked down at him. Yeosang did the one thing he’d refused to do since he’d gotten cursed. He mewed gently. The man regarded Yeosang for another moment, his lips twitching as Yeosang began to rub his nose into the man’s shin. Doing his very best to look cute. And finally, the man reached down and scooped Yeosang up. He held him up at eye level for a moment, smiling and blinking tired eyes at him. </p><p>“I’ll just sneak you in, you’ve gotta stay quiet though” the man said, the first words he’d spoken to Yeosang. His voice was soft and quiet, Yeosang blinked at him, then made a soft cacking sound. The man chuckled and then lifted his arm, tucking Yeosang into his deep jacket pocket. It was warm inside and Yeosang could almost hear the man’s heart where he was pressed. That clean smell surrounded him too. Yeosang tucked his head right against the man’s chest, eyes falling shut. Well, maybe living with a human wouldn’t be the worst way to live out his days. It certainly hadn’t been the way he expected to live them. But it was better than having his memory wiped, or being dead. Yeosang didn’t know if cats cried, but if they did, he’d never admit that he’d cried inside that man’s jacket all the way to his home. </p><p> </p><p>Jongho's night had passed in a fog, but the rain outside had cleared some of it away. If it hadn’t, he was sure he would have stepped on the little black cat trembling on the sidewalk. It was a bad idea, he could get kicked out of his apartment if his landlord found out. But those little blue eyes and that little meow, he couldn’t resist. </p><p>Plus, once he was home and out of the rain Jongho dug the kitten out of his jacket and put him down on the rug in the living room. And he looked right on that beige rug between Jongho’s shitty coffee table and ratty couch. The cat sniffed around, just sort of feeling the place out. Jongho watched him for a moment and then sleep began to claw at him again. He yawned, rubbing his eyes and face. He went wandering toward his bedroom. Whatever that cat destroyed tonight could be fixed tomorrow, he decided. </p><p>Jongho went through his usual routine. He stripped out of his work clothes, took a quick shower, checked his classes for homework. Thank god there was none. Then he went into his room, plugged his phone, and collapsed into bed just shy of midnight. </p><p>Jongho sighed heavily, turning onto his stomach and hugging his pillow into his face tightly before letting go with a huff. He laid in silence for a moment, listening to the rain and the far off thunder for a moment. Then a strange feeling overcame him. He felt like he was being...watched. He peeled his eyes open and jerked when he found a pair of blue eyes staring at him from the edge of his bed. They were unblinking, unwavering. Just...staring. Jongho stared back for a long while, the cat didn’t move. Then, there was a flash of lightning beyond Jongho’s curtains. Jongho flinched, the cat yowled and dove for the bed. Thunder shook the building, Jongho cursed as the cat went clamoring for the space between Jongho’s neck and shoulder. </p><p>“Wait- no, you can’t- there’s no space for you there” Jongho grunted, trying to push the cat away. There was another flash of lightning and crack of thunder, the cat screeched and went burrowing into Jongho’s neck. Jongho wasn’t fast enough and fell back onto his pillow, the cat making a rather furry scarf. A trembling, furry scarf. Jongho scowled at the ceiling, so...the cat was scared of thunder. Good to know. Since the rain wasn’t showing signs of stopping Jongho let go of another heavy sigh and decided to try to sleep instead. Even if it was a bit stifling, it was pretty warm under that cat. Jongho closed his eyes, this was fine...</p><p>~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~<br/>
<i><br/>
“I told you-” </i></p><p>
  <i>“This really isn’t the time for ‘I told you so’s Wooyoung” Yeosang huffed, fixing his jacket again. He was anxious, palms sweaty and shoulders tight. Wooyoung folded his arms where he was sat on Yeosang’s bed, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well, I wouldn’t have to say it if you would’ve listened to me in the first place” Wooyoung said, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You wanted me to cheat! Do you know what the Coven would’ve done to me if I had cheated during the Narrows? They would’ve cut my heart out” Yeosang exploded, his stress getting the better of him. Wooyoung pursed his lips, the worry obvious in his gaze. And the tears in his eyes, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I was just trying to give you an answer....” Wooyoung murmured, he glanced away. “This is my fault anyway” he whispered, Yeosang froze. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Your- Wooyoung, this isn’t your fault” Yeosang tried, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes it is, I was always the one telling you to ditch lessons and stuff. You were already really weak as a kid, and you were sick all the time. Your mom always hated me because I was a bad influence, and she was right” Wooyoung laughed humorlessly, the tears falling freely now. “If I hadn’t-” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Wooyoung-” the room lurched, darkness touched the edges of Yeosang’s vision. Wooyoung’s face blurred- </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Kang Yeosang, you’re a disgrace to the Coven of Twilight. You’ve failed every trial and assessment since your grade school days, you’ve proven to us only that you’re a selfish, no good-”</i><br/>
<i></i><br/>
Yeosang startled awake, heart skipping a few beats as he peeled his eyes open. Despite how his heart thundered sleep weighed heavily on him. He groaned as he was rolled onto his side, the bed shifting. He was a bit disoriented but he lifted his head, watching as the man climbed out of bed and stumbled to what Yeosang knew was the bathroom. After doing some snooping the night before Yeosang had retreated to the man’s bed, thunder had rolled in and thunder was...it wasn’t Yeosang’s friend. Of course, if he’d been in any other form he would have been embarrassed by his mild panic attack. But he was this fluffy, cute...thing. Cat, he was a cat. And cats were cute, even when they were being spastic. So it was fine. And the man had eventually given up on trying to detach Yeosang from his neck, so Yeosang had eventually fallen asleep. However restless that sleep had been. Yeosang sighed, his dreams had plagued him since Wooyoung cursed him. His whole life was a plague on him these days. 
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Yeosang could hear the man turn the shower on, so he got onto his feet and stretched a little. Then he hopped off the bed and went in search of something to eat. There was bound to be something in this guy’s kitchen he could snatch before he got out of the shower. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The apartment was nice, kind of plain. Sad almost. He was definitely single, there were no family pictures up and no sign of friends having been by recently. If the guy hadn’t been out last night Yeosang would have assumed he was a shut in. But it was clean, so that was nice. And that smell, the one that clung to the man’s skin. His smell, it was everywhere. Yeosang liked it, so he couldn’t help but rub against the couch on his way by. Maybe it was a cat instinct. Either way, the guy had to be some kind of college student. Because when Yeosang hopped up onto the counter and went digging into the cabinets he found nothing but instant food. Which was fine, but this kid needed some nutrition. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Yeosang bite into the edge of a ramen cup and wiggled his way out of the cabinet, trotting across the counter to the sink. He pushed the handle toward the red, the water turning on. He tore the paper open while the water heated up, and once it was hot enough he bit into the foam of the cup again and maneuvered it under the stream to fill it. It definitely wasn’t the hardest thing he’d done as a cat, but it wasn’t the easiest. He got water up his nose at least twice, but he got it full and set it on the counter. Then he waited. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was better than a park and a dumpster for sure, and so far the guy seemed nice. Plus he didn’t smell evil. And if there was one thing Yeosang had learned in his time as a cat, it was that there was definitely such thing as an evil smell. Bad intentions had a scent, it wasn’t a pleasant one. This guy smelled really good, and that had to be good intentions. Yeosang could stick around here for a while. It had to be safer than out there. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Yeosang heard steps and looked toward the hall just as the man in question made an appearance. And God strike him down if Yeosang didn’t wish he was human again for one minute just to get his hands on that man. The guy was ripped. Broad shoulders, firm arms, abs, and that chest. Plus all of that tan skin. Yeosang didn’t know if cats drooled, but if they did, he certainly was. The man was undoubtedly handsome, but this was something else. He was in pants, no shirt, and drying his hair as he approached Yeosang. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What are you doing up there?” the man said, quirking a brow as he glanced at the ramen with the bite marks on it. “Um…” he murmured, reaching out to scratch Yeosang behind the ears. And damn it did he purr. “I must have made this last night-” he touched the cup and hesitated, “or this morning” he mumbled, “oh well” he sighed, picking it up and opening a nearby drawer to search for a fork. Yeosang shook himself out of his stupor, making a noise of annoyance as the man stole his ramen. “Huh? Ah, you’re probably hungry too. I wonder if I have anything a cat can eat” he hummed, going toward his fridge. Yeosang wanted ramen, he made that and he wanted it so he followed with his tail high in the air. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The man opened his fridge and leaned in, digging around. Yeosang stayed on the counter, tail flicking and brow furrowed in annoyance. The man made a noise and leaned back out, </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sushi” he said, “cats like fish” he said matter of factly, Yeosang actually didn’t like fish all that much. He was more of a chick kind of guy. But he couldn’t exactly say that. And it was too late, the man was already peeling the sashimi off the rice and putting it on the plastic top of his takeout box. Then he leaned down, putting it on the floor. Then he reached up, scooped Yeosang up with one large hand, and put him down beside him. Yeosang gave him a narrow eyed look as he left the kitchen. He wanted that damn ramen...he would just make some more when he left. He lowered his head and sniffed the fish, it was a little old. He wrinkled his nose, forget that. He’d just wait. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Yeosang left the kitchen, finding the man on the couch. Maybe he has a job or something. Yeosang sat a little ways away, just observing for a moment. The man peeled the ramen the rest of the way open and began eating. He had his phone on his knee, he was checking texts it seemed like. So he did have friends, or maybe a girlfriend. His phone rang suddenly, Yeosang’s ear flicked curiously. The man answered, putting it on speaker as he dug his fork into his ramen. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah hyung?” the man said, </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jongho! What are you doing today?” a voice said, Jongho..? How cute. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I have today off, why?” Jongho said before taking a bite finally, </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“They’re releasing the new Final Fantasy today, I need to get in line. Please come with me, please” the man on the phone pleaded, Jongho chewed for a moment. “Jongho” the man wailed, Jongho swallowed and stood up with a sigh. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Alright, let me get dressed” he relented, well, at least now Yeosang could make more ramen. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thank you! I love you!” the man on the phone cried, Jongho chuckled before hanging up. He tossed his phone onto the couch, he took his ramen with him as he left the living room. Yeosang followed, curious about what he could get away with. He sat at Jongho’s door, tail curling around his feet as he watched Jongho put his food on his nightstand and look around for clothes. Like the rest of the apartment his room was relatively clean, just some clothes tossed on a chair. However, that’s where Jongho decided to grab his jeans from. He shimmied his sweats off, as a human Yeosang would have combusted. As a cat, he only hunched lower as he inspected Jongho’s butt. Cute, and like the rest of him, firm. Jongho pulled his jeans on and fished out a shirt, pulling it over his head. Then he put on some socks and shoved his feet into a pair of sneakers from under his bed. It was when he grabbed his keys that he seemed to remember that Yeosang was there. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sure you’ll be fine here on your own, right? I’ll only be gone a few hours” Jongho said, coming over to scratch Yeosang on the head. Yeosang nosed at his palm, getting some of that comforting scent on his face. Yeosang made one of the only noises that he knew how to make, the one that reminded him of an old telephone. Jongho giggled and Yeosang’s heart did this thing where it felt like it was flopping over. Jongho had an adorable smile, Yeosang liked this guy. “Alright, see you” Jongho said, straightening up and striding past. Yeosang wandered out into the living room just as the front door swung shut. He was alone...he huffed. Well, he certainly felt better about it now. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Yeosang’s life had always been rather complicated, but this was by far the least complicated bit. If he was doomed to a life of feline-hood he may as well be a house cat. And what did house cats do best? Nap. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>This definitely wasn’t the first time Mingi had called Jongho begging him to accompany him to the mall to wait in line for some video game he was obsessed with. But it was the first time that Jongho actually wanted to come. If only because he had alternative motives. There was a pet store in the mall, and Jongho had never owned a cat before but he was pretty sure there were some things he needed. Like food...and a litter box. Which reminded him, he really hoped that cat didn’t poop anywhere that would be hard to clean up. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jongho! Over here!” a familiar, deep voice called. Jongho found the line for gamestop on the second level of the mall winding through the walkway, and amongst the normal sized people was an extra tall, red haired man. Jongho went toward him, apologizing to whoever he had to edge past to get to him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hi hyung” Jongho greeted once he was in the mash of people, Mingi was dressed kind of like always. Jeans, a big sweater, and his glasses. And Jongho’s favorite accessory, a big, fluffy golden retriever. “Yunho!” Jongho cheered, the golden retriever in question barked and wiggled his entire body at Jongho excitedly. Jongho dropped to his knees to scratch Yunho all over, burying his face in his fur. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re more excited to see my dog than you are to see me” Mingi complained, Jongho came up for air with a gasp, fur sticking to his nose and eyebrows. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s because Yunho is cute” Jongho said, </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m cute” Mingi pouted, Jongho elected to ignore him. He’d never hear the end of it if he chose to make a comment. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“How long do we have to wait? I want to go by another store” he said before standing up, one hand still scratching Yunho behind his floppy ears. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not long, maybe twenty minutes. Where do you want to go?” Mingi asked, </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“The pet store on the lower level” Jongho said, </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Pet store? I thought your apartment didn’t allow pets” Mingi said,</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“They don’t” Jongho said, Mingi blinked. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not following” he said, </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I found this cat last night, I just kinda...snuck it in” Jongho shrugged, Mingi’s lips made a little ‘o’. “I want to get some cat stuff, you know, food and a litter box. Maybe some toys” Jongho said, </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sure, oh! I can help you shop, cats can’t be that different from dogs” Mingi said excitedly, Jongho had been a cat owner all of ten hours but he scoffed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Cats are way different than dogs” he said, </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“How?” Mingi said, </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t know, but they are” Jongho shrugged, Ming snorted and they continued the rest of their wait bickering back and forth about the differences between cats and dogs. Once the line got moving Mingi was distracted by the excitement of his fellow nerds, so Jongho pulled his phone out and started googling. Because, well, cats and dogs really were different. And aside from what he’d learned from Garfield growing up, he knew nothing about how to take care of a cat. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After they got through that ridiculous line and Mingi paid for his game they went down to the second level and over to a little shop called ‘Paws and Me’. Which was a little on the nose, but it had what Jongho needed. So they went. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There were puppies up front and Mingi was immediately distracted, as was Yunho. Jongho rolled his eyes a bit as he left both of them with their tails wagging at the puppy pen. He wandered his way toward the cat aisle, checking out the bags of food first. The cat seemed rather young, not old or even fully grown yet. But he wasn’t a kitten, so regular food should be fine. Right? That’s what the website he’d looked up said. Jongho picked up a bag of food, this should be okay. He turned around, now for...some...toys…</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh...wow” Jongho murmured, drawn to the dozens and dozens of colorful cat toys. From fuzzy pom poms to crinkly mice to scratching boards. There was even a little house and cute little cat houses. And the collars were adorable. Jongho was in deep by the time Mingi found him, arms full of cat toys and treats. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jeez, did you buy the whole aisle?” Mingi asked, pulling Yunho to a stop before he got too excited at the sight of Jongho. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Huh? No, just um-” Jongho shifted the toys in his arms, “just some stuff, which collar should I get him? The blue one or the white one?” he pointed, Mingi hummed as he inspected the options. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What color is the cat?” he asked, </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Black, he’s got blue eyes though” Jongho recalled, Mingi hummed some more. Then he picked up the white one with the little gold bell, </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“This one” Mingi said, Jongho took it. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Now help me pick a little house, he’s gotta have a little house. He can’t sleep in my bed again, he almost suffocated me last night” he said, wandering down the aisle. More like waddling considering he was weighed down by at least five pounds worth of fuzzy toys and plastic. Plus the bag of food and jars of treats. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re a total cat dad” Mingi snorted as he followed, </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I just want to be prepared” Jongho said defensively, </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What are you even gonna name it?” Mingi asked, Jongho had thought about it. And while he could be a smart ass and name it after his favorite ramen brand, he really considered it. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I was thinking...Misun” Jongho said, Mingi blinked. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s lame” he said, Jongho kicked him in the shin.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Roof, Four Paws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was eating lunch while writing this and my now my keys are kinda slippery, i regret everything (i cleaned them with clorox don't worry i'm not entirely gross) anyway!! I hope you enjoy!! Just some more nonsense and development, love ya!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang was stretched out on the couch when the front door opened. He heard the rustling of bags before Jongho appeared in the living room. And sure enough, he was weighed down by at least three bags full of stuff. Yeosang rolled over, stretching across the couch cushions. </p><p>	“Hey kitty, come see what I’ve got” Jongho said, dropping the bags by the couch and crouching to dig through them. Yeosang didn’t get up immediately, he was still kind of grogging from his napping marathon. This was the safest he’d felt in a while, so he had taken advantage of the fact and napped on and off all day. “Aha” Jongho said, knee walking over to where Yeosang was still lounging. Jongho was all smiles as he presented a feather hanging from a stick. “Here kitty” Jongho cooed, shaking the feather over Yeosang’s head. Yeosang peered up at it, blinked a few times, and then laid back down. Yeosang may have the paws, tail, and the ears, but he would be damned if anyone caught him playing with feathers like some kind of dummy. Jongho kept at it, though. </p><p>	He tried the feather, sighed when Yeosang didn’t react. He moved onto the fuzzy mice and bells, Yeosang hardly sniffed at them and Jongho frowned a bit. Then he pulled out a laser pointer, and Yeosang felt a strange itch this time. He peers curiously at the little silver dingy, Jongho glances at Yeosang. They make eye contact. Then Jongho presses the button. </p><p>	The instinct to chase the little red dot was weirdly strong in Yeosang, his whole body twitched in the direction of it. But he stopped himself, tucking his ears back and narrowing his gaze at Jongho. While Yeosang liked his smell and certainly appreciated the fact that Jongho had taken him in, Yeosang refused to be a common house cat. After a solid minute of staring, Jongho relented with a heavy sigh. </p><p>	“Alright, well, I got you a scratching post. Look, it’s a little house” Jongho said, the excitement returning to his voice as he scooted toward his bags. Yeosang didn’t move from where he was stretched, chin on his paws now, but he did peer curiously toward Jongho’s bags. </p><p>	The scratching post was two levels, the first level was made up of a little house roofed in fuzzy carpet for even more scratching. It was cute, and Jongho looked so excited that Yeosang had to give in just a little. So with a huff Yeosang dragged himself onto his feet and hopped off the couch. He trotted over and inspected the little house, sniffing here and there. It was pretty underwhelming, so Yeosang sat back on his haunches and peered up at Jongho. </p><p>	“Well, so much for that” Jongho sighed some more, “what if I put some treats in there?” he reached into another bag, rifling around for a moment before presenting a silvery bag with the picture of a fish and cat on it. Yeosang leaned closer, reading the words ‘imitation fish flavor’ on the package before wrinkling his nose and turning back toward the couch. “What, you don’t like these either?” Jongho said, exasperated. “Ah, what about this?” Before Yeosang could turn around or comprehend what was happening Jongho was gripping Yeosang by the scruff and spritzing something over his head. There was the strong scent of pine and then Yeosang’s nose was itching. A sneeze came on, then four more. Jongho let go and Yeosang whirled around, yowling angrily. “Jeez, sorry” Jongho said, backing up with his hands in the air. In one of them was a little green spray bottle, Yeosang couldn’t see what it was. He sneezed again, opened his mouth to hiss, and then he got kind of dizzy. </p><p>	Yeosang blinked fast a few times, and it was like he could feel his pupils dilate. Because suddenly everything was really bright and really loud. Yeosang lowered himself to the ground, ears flat and tail flicking back and forth really fast. Jongho moved into his line of sight, </p><p>	“You feeling alright buddy?” Jongho asked, his voice was so nice. Yeosang liked his voice so much. Yeosang crept toward him, a purr building in his chest. Jongho seemed a bit iffy as Yeosang inched closer, but the moment Yeosang began to rub against his knees and hands he began to chuckle. “That stuff works fast” Jongho murmured, petting Yeosang. Jongho picked up the bag of treats again, shaking one out and offering it to Yeosang. It smelled amazing, like everything he’d wanted to eat in the last month combined. Yeosang lunged, eating the treat out of Jongho’s hand in a clumsy manner. Jongho laughed, “man, you’re like a whole different cat” he said, “I wonder…” he murmured, reaching past the bags to pick up the laser pointer. Yeosang gasped, scrambling to his feet and watching both Jongho and the laser pointer. Jongho scooted back on his knees, grinning as he lifted the laser pointer. His finger hovered on the button, Yeosang lifted his butt into the air, head low. The moment Jongho pressed that button, Yeosang’s night was a blur. </p><p> </p><p>	Jongho had never had a pet before, but he had seen enough internet memes about cats to know that they were generally temperamental. That’s why he had bought the catnip spray. And he had to say, it was the best decision he’d ever made. The cat, who he was affectionately calling Misun in his head now, had zoomed around the living room all night. Chasing the feathers and mice, Jongho’s feet and even his own tail. It was hilarious, Misun had even gotten into a fight with his own reflection in the sliding glass door. Jongho had even been able to wrestle him into the little sweater he bought. The photo opportunities were golden. And while it was a welcome break from the stress of his life, the next morning Jongho’s alarm went off before the sun was up and it was back to the daily grind. It wasn’t often that his no class days coincided with his days off of work, but when they did he usually spent them in bed or doing homework. He’d done neither of those things. He didn’t regret it, though. </p><p>	EIther way, Jongho rubbed as much sleep from his eyes as he could and got dressed. He had an early class and then a double shift. And as he was brushing his teeth and checking his calendar, Jongho began to deflate. He didn’t have another free day the rest of the month at least, he sighed heavily and then leaned over to spit and rinse. Well, there went his sanity. He washed his face once more and headed out. </p><p>	Yeosang woke with a start when he heard the front door shut. He was slow to focus, sprawled out on his back and tangled in Jongho’s sheets. How had he even gotten there? He rolled over, blinking slowly and shaking the weird funk out of his head. Why did his mouth taste so fishy? Wait...he peered down at his chest. Where did this awful plaid sweater come from? Yeosang hacked, wrinkling his nose as he dragged himself to the edge of the bed. He hopped off, stumbling awkwardly as he wandered out into the living room. It was so early and Jongho was already out of the house. Good, Yeosang would have shredded the socks on his feet for whatever he sprayed in his face to make him act...however he acted yesterday. And this plaid, who put plaid on a black cat? Ugh! Which reminded him...</p><p>	Yeosang began wrestling his way out of the sweater, stumbling and growling as it caught at his head and ears. Then his claws, his arms giving out. He rolled across the living room, cacking and tearing at the fabric until it was practically ribbons and he was free of it. He shook his head once he was on his feet again, what nonsense. Sweaters for cats, he had fur. So much fur! He hated it sometimes. It stuck to everything, and everything got stuck in it. </p><p>	Yeosang surveyed the living room, all the toys and the scratching post house. It was kind of in ruins, thanks to whatever Jongho had sprayed Yeosang with no doubt. Speaking of which, Yeosang went searching for that damn bottle. And when he found it tossed back into one of the bags he made a noise in his throat, catnip spray. He was drugged! Jongho was getting a piece of Yeosang’s mind when he got home. Yeosang was so peeved that he began to exact his revenge ahead of time. </p><p>	He got into the bags, taking bites out of the mice and plastic. He even ripped up the feather. Then he stumbled upon a little white collar, it had a bell on it and a little tag. There was a name on it, Yeosang batted at it till it turned over and he could read it. ‘Misun’? Yeosang wrinkled his nose again, Jongho was going to name him Misun? Not happening. </p><p>	Yeosang sniffed as he turned his nose away from the collar, trotting into the kitchen to look for something to eat. His mouth still tasted like fish and he could only imagine why. Yeosang hadn’t figured out how to get the fridge open yet, but he figured he had some time before Jongho got home. So he was going to figure it out. </p><p> </p><p>	Jongho was a patient man. He had been screamed at, cussed out, and flipped off. He’s been looked at sideways, down at, and dirty. But today seemed to have a special vengeance for him. His professor had been going especially fast during class this morning so Jongho had missed at least half of what was said, so he was going to tank on exams this month. And Since he was on a double shift he wasn’t just cleaning tables, he was waiting on them too. So far into his second shift he had messed up three orders, tripped over a foot and a purse, and spilled two cups. And now he was being practically spit at by a lady with far too much entitlement under her belt. </p><p>	“I should sue you just for how much time you’ve cost me, having me sit here and wait for an order you messed up” she snapped, Jongho nodded. </p><p>	“I’m very sorry, again” he murmured, the woman sneered. </p><p>	“You have no backbone, it’s pathetic” she spat, Jongho could have gotten angry. He could have spat back, said anything else. But he was exhausted, he was an hour from being in the comfort of his own home. He just wanted this to be over. </p><p>	“I’m sorry ma’am, let me have someone else handle this for you” Jiyoon appeared from behind the front counter, the woman scoffed but allowed Jiyoon to pacify her. Then the woman was passed onto the only other girl on staff. Jongho turned to the cash register and Jiyoon approached him, “Jongho, what’s going on with you today?” he asked, Jongho wiped a sweaty hand on his hip. </p><p>	“I don’t know, rough day I guess” he said, shaking his head. </p><p>	“Well, you can head home early, we can handle this” Jiyoon said, and while it should have been a relief, it didn’t feel that way. To Jongho it sounded like he messed up just a little too much. So he bit back a grimace and nodded, </p><p>	“Thanks, see you tomorrow” Jongho murmured, Jiyoon gave him a quick nod before facing front as another couple came in. Jongho fled to the back to grab his things before he left. He just wanted to go home. </p><p> </p><p>	Yeosang was rather pleased with himself. The living room was a war zone of ripped up cat toys and he had eventually worked the fridge open around noon so he ate his fill of leftover tteokbokki and bibimbap Jongho had. Yeosang had spent the rest of his day on the couch napping and rolling around, excited to exact his revenge. </p><p>	And when that front door knob turned, Yeosang lunged to his feet. He perched on the arm of the couch, tail flicking in barely contained excitement. The door opened and Jongho appeared, and suddenly Yeosang wasn’t so excited. He had expected Jongho to come in with a greeting or even a smile, some kind of energy really. But instead Jongho moved into the apartment like a ghost of himself, shoulders low and eyes far away. His movements a bit mechanical, in fact, he looked a lot like the first night they’d met. </p><p>	Yeosang hopped off the couch and approached him, if a bit cautiously. Jongho peered down at him when he noticed Yeosang at his feet, </p><p>	“Ah, hi, sorry I’m late. They let me off early but my shift still ran late” Jongho murmured, reaching down to pet Yeosang. And while Jongho always had that clean laundry smell, today a terrible smell clung to him. Not the bad intentions smell, a sad, icky smell. Yeosang backed out from under his hand, nose wrinkling. Jongho watched him, brow furrowing. He seemed almost hurt and Yeosang felt bad, but that smell was awful. “Alright, you’re in a bad mood I guess. I’ll just...hah...what did you do to…” Jongho was peering past Yeosang now, at the mess he had made. And now Yeosang was way less excited and way more guilty. If it had been any other day, fine. But Jongho looked exhausted, he sounded exhausted. And the way his face was twisting up, Yeosang felt his nerves tick a bit. “Why did you do that? Did you really hate all the stuff I got you that much?” Jongho murmured, a pitch in his voice that warned Yeosang away. And he did, he crept toward the wall, pressing up against it and watching Jongho warily. But Jongho didn’t move, he just stared at all the ripped up toys for a long time. And when he did move all he did was pick up the remnants of the terrible plaid sweater and strangely enough the collar, and he disappeared down the hall. </p><p>	Yeosang didn’t understand what was up with him, but Jongho had never struck Yeosang was the dangerous type. So with some caution he followed him. He found Jongho in his room, shirt and pants gone, and collapsed in bed. The collar and sweater were tossed on the bed and Jongho’s eyes were closed, even while trying to sleep he looked tired. Yeosang heaved a sigh, maybe he’d done a bad thing. After all, Jongho was just trying to be nice. It wasn’t his fault that he’d signed up for a regular cat and had gotten Yeosang instead. </p><p>	With some swallowed pride, Yeosang hopped up onto the bed and picked up the collar. He went toward Jongho’s face and dropped it on his cheek, the bell jingling. Jongho startled a bit, eyes fluttering open. </p><p>	“What is it?” Jongho asked, sounding groggy and on the verge of falling asleep. Yeosang nudged the collar with his paw, Jongho glanced at it. He blinked and then shifted onto his back, Yeosang pawed his way onto Jongho’s chest. Jongho held the collar up over him, touching the bell and tag for a moment. “You’re smart for a cat, it’s kind of scary” Jongho murmured, Yeosang made a noise in his throat. If only you knew… “I picked the name Misun, do you like it?” Jongho asked, Yeosang growled in his throat, his entire face wrinkling with displeasure. “Well, what am I supposed to call you then? Kitty?” Jongho questioned, it was better than some pet name. So Yeosang settled and tipped his head back, peering up at the collar. Jongho sighed, “alright, so much for paying for that engraving” he murmured, taking the tag off with some difficulty. He undid the clasp on the collar and fastened it around Yeosang’s neck, the little bell jingled at his throat. Jongho scratched Yeosang behind the ears, warm pleasure calming him. And eventually, Jongho’s hand stopped and his breathing evened out. Yeosang peered at his face as he slept, chin resting on his paws. </p><p>	He was not a common house cat, but he didn’t mind this. It was safe, Jongho seemed like a good person...but, he missed Wooyoung. He missed his home. And he couldn’t help but wonder, if he were human and they had met any other way, what would Jongho think of him? Yeosang huffed to himself, tucking his face into his paws to sleep. There was no point wondering now. </p><p>                                                  ~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~<br/>	As time passed, Yeosang became very comfortable with Jongho. His habits, his smells and sounds, just...him. The apartment had become their apartment, their home. No longer Jongho’s apartment and Yeosang’s sanctuary. And while it had been a safe place for Yeosang to live out his days in the beginning, Yeosang found himself being rather helpful to Jongho too. Sort of. </p><p>	Jongho was a hard worker. He worked too hard, actually. And it was the days that he floated through the apartment without a sign of life in his eyes that Yeosang sprung into action. He pulled out all the stops, he mewed and batted at his feet. He played with toys and purred for him. But he never went near that green bottle. Never again. It was a nice give and take relationship, and Jongho was none the wiser to it. At least, Yeosang thought so. But maybe his human traits showed more than he thought…</p><p> </p><p>	Jongho stood in the hall, arms crossed as he observed Kitty. The last few months had been admittedly great having him around, Jongho definitely understood Mingi and Yunho’s dynamic more. Especially since a cat was more his speed. But there was just something so...non-cat-like about Kitty. He had some peculiar traits, is all. Like right now, he was sprawled on the couch, the remote beside him. He was watching TV, like, actively watching it. Even his pose was kind of human, lying on his side, one paw stretched across the cushion above his head with the other resting on his tummy. It was bizarre, adorable, but bizarre. </p><p>	And that wasn’t the only thing. Kitty refused to eat out of a cat bowl, and he refused cat food. Which could be attributed to living on the streets and off of human food before, but what cat tries to steal a whole cupcake out of your hand? Cats don’t even like cupcakes, he googled it! Overall, Kitty was just a little odd. But he was a good cat. So Jongho just sort of ignored all the weird things. And by ignored he meant gossiped to Mingi about them. At least, when he had the time. Which he didn’t right now, he had to get ready for work. </p><p>	That was another thing that had gotten kind of easier to deal with since adopting Kitty. Work had always stressed Jongho out, but when he thought about going home and having that little black cat nearly suffocate him when they went to bed, it was a little more bearable. </p><p>	Jongho got to work like usual, he was on bar and register duty so he didn’t have to interact with as many people. Which was nice, he wasn’t as burnt out today but it had been a long couple of months with only a few breaks. Plus, Christmas was around the corner, which meant exams were right on his doorstep. He needed to hold onto as much brain power and energy as he possibly could for studying when he got home. </p><p>	He went about his business, his shift dragging on. With the cold weather, people weren’t out as much. Which meant the diner was slower, which was nice. Which also meant Jongho was on his phone more. Mingi was ranting about some streamer he was obsessed with so Jongho was humoring him, apparently his mom was also sick. That was the only part Jongho really paid attention to. Mingi’s mom was very sweet, she always sent Jongho food when Mingi came home from their house for the holidays. As Jongho was typing up a response to whatever Mingi had smashed into their chat room about that streamer another text notification popped up. But this one was from himself, specifically his laptop. </p><p>	Jongho blinked, opening the text. All it said was, ‘we need chicken’. It wasn’t a delayed text or anything, the chat room had been accessed at that exact time. Jongho responded, </p><p>	‘Who is this?’ </p><p>	‘A ghost’ the person responded, ‘pick up chicken on your way home or i'll haunt you forever’ Jongho frowned, </p><p>	‘Seriously, this isn’t funny. Is this Mingi?’ he responded, there was no text back. Jongho became a bit antsy the rest of his shift, what if someone had broken into his apartment to play a prank or something? But no one knew the password to his laptop. He just needed to wait out his shift and get home, make sure nothing was stolen. Another text came in. </p><p>	‘Chicken and fries’ nope, that’s it. Jongho rushed away from the front counter to his boss’ office. </p><p>	“Jiyoon, someone broke into my apartment. I need to go home early” Jongho said in a panic. Jiyoon blinked big eyes at him from behind his desk. </p><p>	“Y-yeah, go, go ahead” he gestured for him to go, Jongho thanked him and hurried to collect his things before practically running the whole way home. </p><p>	By the time Jongho got up to his floor and jammed his key into the lock, he was red in the face and wheezing. He threw the door open and sprinted into the apartment, he searched the living room, the hall, his room, and even the bathroom. There was no one there. Jongho caught his breath, wandering back out into the living room. </p><p>	“What the hell..?” he murmured, he paused when he saw his laptop sitting on the coffee table. Kitty was curled up on the couch, watching Jongho boredly. “You...did you see…” Jongho hesitated, what was he doing, talking to his cat? Unless… “Did you want chicken?” Jongho asked, Kitty made a purring noise in his throat. Jongho was losing his mind. </p><p>	It didn’t stop there. It was like that day had opened the floodgates for even weirder things to start happening. Instead of just watching whatever was on tv Kitty would flip the channels and complain heavily when Jongho changed a drama he liked. And it’s always felt like he could understand Jongho, but now he would listen in on Jongho’s conversations and make noises as if he were commenting. Jongho was talking to Mingi about getting a moped and Yeosang cacked like he was laughing. So now Jongho has resorted to hiding when he’s on the phone with Ming, like now. </p><p>	“He’s like a judgemental, little shadow Mingi” Jongho whispered into the phone as he hid in the hallway, </p><p>	“He can’t be that bad” Mingi drawled, half distracted by something. </p><p>	“Whenever I change in front of him he wrinkles his nose” Jongho deadpans, Mingi snorts. </p><p>	“Don’t worry about it, one time I bent over while I was changing and Yunho stuck his whole snout in my-” </p><p>	“Wait, sh, he’s coming” Jongho shushed him, watching as Kitty came trotting into the hall. He came up to Jongho and paused, Jongho peered down at him. Kitty reached out and nudged his ankle and then squeezed past him, sliding into the bathroom. Jongho backed up a step and blinked as Kitty closed the door with his back foot. </p><p>	“What’s he doing?” Mingi asked curiously, now seemingly invested. </p><p>	“He just went into the bathroom, and he closed the door” Jongho said, a bit dumbfounded. </p><p>	“Really? What if he’s some kind of mutant, or what if-” Jongho ignored Mingi’s tangent, because he heard the toilet flush. Then Kitty meowed loudly, scratching at the bathroom door to be let out. Jongho opened the door, Kitty trotted by with his tail in the air, seemingly satisfied. </p><p>	“My cat just used the bathroom” Jongho said, cutting Mingi off. </p><p>	“I wish Yunho did that, he pooped on the rug last week” he said, “oh, that reminds me, I’m going to go see my mom for a week next week, would you be able to watch Yunho for me? He gets really anxious on planes, I don’t want to put him through that after what happened last time” Mingi said, Jongho shook himself out of his stupor. </p><p>	“Uh, I don’t know how kitty will react to a dog, but yeah, sure” he agreed, Yunho was a delight to have around. And worst case scenario Jongho would have to quarantine Kitty in his room for a week. </p><p>	“Thanks, I’m leaving this weekend so I’ll drop him off Friday” Mingi said, </p><p>	“Okay, I’ll talk to you later,” Jongho said. Mingi said a quick goodbye and Jongho hung up. Then he peeked into the bathroom, that cat really used the bathroom...what the hell. </p><p> </p><p>	Something was in the air. Yeosang could smell it. Jongho wasn’t acting weird, but he was excited about something. Yeosang watched him from the kitchen counter, eyes narrowed. It was one of his rare days off but Jongho had been running around all day, normally he hung out on the couch with Yeosang on his days off. But none of that had happened today. Something was up and Yeosang wanted to know what. </p><p>	His prayers seemed to have been answered around noon when the doorbell rang. Jongho jumped to his feet to answer it, Yeosang hopped from the counter and ran to the end of the hall to watch from around the corner. The tall man Yeosang had come to know as Mingi was there in a long coat, and in his hand was...a leash? And at the end of that leash was a- </p><p>	DOG!? Yeosang bristled, hackles rising at the sight of the massive golden retriever. Jongho invited them in, Yeosang bolted into the living room. Yeosang had met his fair share of dogs while out on the streets, he almost lost his entire tail to at least two of them. Dogs and cats just don’t mix. </p><p>	Yeosang jumped onto the couch and clawed his way onto the back of it, arching his back as he mustered all his strength and hissed at the golden retriever once it was in his space. </p><p>	“Yikes” Mingi said, </p><p>	“That answers that question” Jongho muttered, “let me put him in the room” he said, coming toward Yeosang. “Come on Kitty” he reached for him, Yeosang growled and batted at Jongho’s hands. How dare he bring a dog in here and then try to lock him up. Betrayal! Of the highest regard! Yeosang wouldn’t stand for this! A big, stinky, dumb dog. “Ugh, come on” Jongho murmured, trying to maneuver around Yeosang’s claws. </p><p>	“Maybe this isn’t a good idea, I could get Yunho a kennel or something” Mingi said, frowning a bit. The dog, Yunho, whined at the word kennel. And immediately a desperately sad stench filled the apartment. Yeosang could have gagged, and he almost did. It distracted him long enough that Jongho was able to grab him by the scruff and around the middle, tucking him against his chest. </p><p>	“No, don’t worry about it, I got him” Jongho said, Yeosang wriggled against him, growling and spitting. </p><p>	“You sure? It kinda seems unfair to lock him up for a whole week” Mingi said, </p><p>	“He’ll be fine” Jongho said, going toward the hall. Yeosang would not be fine! So help him, the moment Jongho left him alone with his socks they would be in ribbons. </p><p>	Jongho reached the bedroom and put Yeosang on the bed, holding him down and tossing the blanket over him before bolting for the door. Yeosang yowled, fighting the blanket and hearing the door slam shut before he was free. And when he was he vibrated with fury. How could he let a dog in here, a dog! And then he locked Yeosang in here, and for a week!? The audacity! Yeosang began to pace, what was he supposed to do in here? He was missing his dramas, and he was hungry. And what if he had to go to the bathroom. Suddenly his home had been usurped by some dummy with big eyes and a drooling problem. And Yeosang, he...he was kind of hurt. Jongho betrayed him...the fury was beginning to fizzle out. Yeosang collapsed onto their bed with a huff, ears back. Stupid Jongho…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Change in Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>runawaaaaaayy (toward me *wink*) lmao anyway, all my love &lt;3 enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongho felt kind of bad locking Yeosang up, but Yunho was a big dog and he needed the space. Besides, Yeosang would probably nap for awhile and get over it anyway. So Jongho walked Mingi to the door after setting all of Yunho’s food, treats, and toys where they were meant to be. </p><p>“I’ll be back next weekend, thanks again. I owe you” Mingi said, </p><p>“I don’t mind, Yunho loves me more anyway” Jongho said, opening the front door. Mingi pouted, </p><p>“Yunho is my baby, aright? You can’t just say that, I’ll cry” Mingi complained, checking his phone when it buzzed. “Ah, I’ve gotta hurry, my uber is here. I’ll see you on Saturday,” Mingi said in a hurry, rushing out the door. Jongho waved before closing the door behind him. Yunho nudged Jongho in the back of the knees, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he peered expectantly up at Jongho. </p><p>“Now, what should we do first, hm?” Jongho murmured, scratching Yunho behind his floppy ears as they went into the living room. Yunho barked, “I was thinking the same thing” Jongho chuckled, already going for his leash. A walk sounded great. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang spent hours pacing around, huddling in bed, pouting. Jongho didn’t even bring him any snacks! By the time night rolled around Yeosang was thoroughly pissed off, so he resigned himself to a corner of the bed. </p><p>Jongho came in later that night, creeping in after he closed the door behind himself. Yeosang stayed where he was, curled up tight beneath a pillow. </p><p>“Kitty?” Jongho murmured, Yeosang still didn’t move. He heard Jongho shuffle around the room, getting ready for bed. “I brought food” Jongho said, Yeosang lifted his head at that, peering at Jongho over his shoulder. He was holding a plate of cheap fish, Yeosang sneered and tucked his head back into the bed. Jongho sighed, “well, it’s here if you want it, I’m going to bed” Jongho murmured, and if Yeosang were strong enough he would have pushed Jongho right out of their bed. But he was powerless against the man when he crawled in and warmed right into Yeosang’s space. Yeosang curled as far away from him as he could without falling off, and when Jongho got the memo he stopped trying to cuddle him. </p><p>Yeosang didn’t realize it, but yeah, they did cuddle when they slept. It was just a thing that happened after the first night, after the thunder and lightning. It was comfortable and Yeosang liked how Jongho smelled, it was like second nature. But Yeosang was peeved, so no. There would be no cuddling. And when Jongho realized that he sighed again and settled onto his side, murmuring a goodnight before pulling the blanket up higher. Yeosang would never admit that he wished he weren’t mad, because sleeping on the edge of the bed was not nearly as comfortable as being wrapped up with Jongho. That was for him to know and only him. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Yeosang was still in the room. He had tried to make a break for it the moment Jongho opened the door but Jongho was fast. Yeosang ended up smacking right into Jongho’s shin instead. So now he was sprawled out on his stomach, peering under the door out into the hall. His freedom so far away yet so close. And he could smell that dog everywhere, it was permeating the apartment. Even Jongho’s scent wasn’t enough to mask it now. It was awful! </p><p>Not to mention, Yeosang was bored out of his mind. He had already poked holes in most of Jongho’s left socks and licked his toothbrush. There was no tv in here and Jongho had left his laptop in the living room so Yeosang was dying of boredom. So there he was, staring out in the hall through the space beneath the door. And then he saw it, a large paw. One, then two. And then four. Yeosang growled in his throat, a warning as the dog came closer to the door. A snout appeared as the dog snuffed around, sniffing Yeosang out. </p><p>“Ah…” the dog huffed as he reached the door, Yeosang hissed, swiping beneath the door. Yunho kept his nose well out of reach, though. Yeosang made an angry noise in his throat, </p><p>“Go away!” he hissed, Yunho lowered himself, tilted his head to try and see Yeosang from beneath the door. </p><p>“Mm, but I...um, I’m here because Jongho said to look after the house while he’s at work. And you’re part of the house! So I’m gonna look after you” Yunho said diligently, Yeosang cursed Jongho’s work schedule. Jongho kept Yunho away from the door when he was home, but now that he wasn’t...ugh. </p><p>“I don’t need you to look after me” Yeosang spat, “you stink, and you’re gross” he said snidely, Yunho made a wounded noise. </p><p>“I’m sorry I stink, I got a bath yesterday though” Yunho whimpered, lying down both in defeat and so he could see Yeosang better. “I’m sorry Jongho locked you in here, I’d be sad if I couldn’t see people and run around too” Yunho said, Yeosang huffed. </p><p>“I don’t need to see people and run around, I’m not a dog” he snapped, “this is my space, my home, and Jongho is- he’s my person now. This is my territory and you’re stinking it up and taking it, it’s rude and annoying. You have no manners, and dogs are dangerous” he went on, </p><p>“Manners?” Yunho murmured, snout twitching curiously. Yeosang opened his mouth, and then a huge realization hit him. Yunho was a dog. He had always been a dog. And he had no clue that Yeosang hadn’t always been a cat. Yeosang reeled in his disdain for a moment, because while it wasn’t entirely unfounded, it was mostly instinct. Cat instinct. Yeosang had been living as a house cat, letting Jongho treat him like a cat. He was becoming a cat through and through, he needed to get a handle on this. </p><p>“Let me explain” Yeosang began patiently, “this is my home, and you came and spread your dog stink all over my things. That’s rude, it’s like if...if I peed on your favorite chew toy” he explained, Yunho jolted, jamming his nose further under the door. </p><p>“That’s awful! I’m so sorry” he exclaimed, a bit muffled. Yeosang folded his paws beneath his chin, </p><p>“It’s alright, now you know,” he said simply, Yunho whined. </p><p>“But how can I make it up to you? I would be really upset if someone ruined my chew toy” he said, sounding genuinely upset. Yeosang considered his words for a minute, then he got up. “Yeosang?” Yunho questioned, </p><p>“Hold on” Yeosang said, going to Jongho’s dresser and hopping up. He pushed open the top one, digging around inside for his gloves, the ones with rubber on the palm. He found them in the bottom, he had seen Jongho wear them to work out before. He boxed, it was a good day for Yeosang. Either way, they had enough grip on them that if Yunho used them in his mouth he might be able to turn the door knob. So Yeosang explained what to do as he was stuffing the gloves under the door. </p><p>“Okay!” Yunho yipped, excited just to be helping it seemed. Yeosang sat back and waited, watching Yunho’s feet under the door for a moment. It took a few clumsy tries, but by the fifth one Yunho got the hang of it and opened the bedroom door, backing up to pull it open. Yeosang was finally free and that awful dog smell came floating right in. </p><p>“Good job, but close the door behind me. I don’t want the room to stink, I sleep in there” Yeosang said, sidling out into the hall. </p><p>“Sure” Yunho said, nudging the door closed, the glove still in his mouth. “So, what should we do now? Oh! Do you wanna chase my tail with me?” Yunho asked, spitting the glove out along with his tongue that hung from his jaw as he grinned. Yeosang grimaced a bit, </p><p>“I have a better idea, follow me” he said, heading for the living room. He had a remote to get reacquainted with after all. </p><p>“Really? What is it?” Yunho asked, following diligently. Yeosang hopped up onto the couch, avoiding a rather dense carpet of dog hair. He found the remote on the far end of the couch, he turned the tv on and flipped the channel over to his favorite. </p><p>“Let me introduce you to my dear friend Do Bongsoon” Yeosang said, Yunho sat down and blinked owlishly at the television. Well, at least he was an obedient dog. Yeosang settled in and they started from the top. </p><p> </p><p>Jongho rubbed his eyes a bit as he struggled to put his keys in the door. He was ready for bed, even if he was kind of starving. He would just eat a big breakfast in the morning, he finally got the door open. He went inside, </p><p>“Yunho, I’m home” he called, turning to close and lock the door. He waited for the usual fluffy, golden attack. But he got nothing. In fact, he heard the tv. Jongho’s heart turned over, someone was in the apartment. He dropped his bag, rushing into the hall. “Yun-...ho” he stuttered, catching sight of not only Yunho but Kitty as well. They were curled up on the couch watching the tv, how did he get out of the room? Jongho didn’t interrupt them, deciding to check the hall first. The bedroom door was still closed. He was dumbfounded. But...they were getting along, so maybe this was a job for tomorrow Jongho. He was just on the bad end of too tired to deal with this. So with a final sigh Jongho abandoned the two of them and headed to bed. </p><p>Whatever strangeness had graced his apartment today would have to wait till he was a functioning human being again. He did pause in the hall though, scurrying out to snap a picture of the two of them cuddled up together before finally beating it. </p><p>~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~</p><p>Yunho wasn’t bad company, and he was a fast learner. Plus, he was pretty willing to go along with pretty much all of Yeosang’s plans. From opening the bathroom door while Jongho was showering to stealing the snacks out of Jongho’s special cabinet, the one Yeosang could never get open because Jongho put the kitchen table against it just so Yeosang couldn’t get into it. But Yunho’s brute strength and Yeosang’s coaching they got it open and enjoyed beef jerky and cookies on the couch while Jongho was at work. <br/>The days were rolling smoothly, Yeosang liked having Yunho around actually. He even had someone to talk about his dramas now. Even if Yunho missed the point sometimes. Not all of the human tropes translated into dog very well. But Yeosang made due, </p><p>“You see, she wants to sniff his butt but he wants to sniff her butt” Yeosang explained, </p><p>“Why doesn’t she?” Yunho asked, dumbfounded. </p><p>“Because, if she does she’ll hurt his feelings and she doesn’t realize it but she actually wants to sniff his butt too” Yeosang said, it wasn’t the most dignified way to explain Bongsoon’s romance but it was the best way to get the point across to Yunho. </p><p>“Oh, is it human manners?” Yunho asked, </p><p>“Now you’re getting it” Yeosang said, proud. That was another thing, while Yeosang liked sleeping with Jongho he had found himself comfortable sleeping out here with Yunho most nights the past week. Mostly because since Yeosang could talk to Yunho, he did. About everything. Everything that had been on his mind the last few months, all the stuff he’d been letting eat at him about his curse, his life, and what was left of it. Left of him. There wasn’t anyone that he could talk to about these things, but Yunho was easy to talk to. And he didn’t judge Yeosang for his misgivings. Or the reasons he ended up where he was now. Then again, Yunho didn’t entirely understand them. He certainly tried, though. Yeosang appreciated it. </p><p>“Why does that person want to kidnap the other people again?” Yunho asked, </p><p>“Because he wants to marry one of them” Yeosang explained, </p><p>“Marry?” Yunho cocked his large head, </p><p>“Yeah, like, he wants to spend the rest of his life...fetching sticks and napping with them. You know, forever” Yeosang said, Yunho’s gaze lit up. </p><p>“He wants to have pups with them” he said, Yeosang warmed a bit to the paraphrase. </p><p>“Yeah, that” he agreed, “but not in the good way, he wants to force them. He doesn’t actually love them, he’s obsessed with them” he goes on, Yunho seems even more perplexed now. </p><p>“So...they don’t want his pups” Yunho mumbled, Yeosang bobs his head. </p><p>“Exactly right, think of someone you love a lot. That’s what he thinks he has, but it’s all an illusion” he said musically, Yunho’s tail thumps on the couch cushion.</p><p>“I love Mingi” he said seriously, “he’d make funny pups, though” he said, Yeosang snorted. Yeah, he really would. “So would Jongho” Yunho said, Yeosang heard a record scratch in his brain. </p><p>“J-Jongho, you love Jongho?” Yeosang sputtered, shocked and immediately defensive. His tail puffed reflexively, Yunho’s tail began to wag as he smiled. </p><p>“No, you do” he elaborated, Yeosang paused. </p><p>“I...I do not!” he scoffed, all his fur standing on end now, heart skipping a beat or two. Yunho howled with laughter, </p><p>“You do! And you look like a marshmallow that got rolled in the dirt” he barked, Yeosang spat at him, lunging and batting at his snout and eyes. No claws, of course. As mad as he was he didn’t want to blind his only friend. </p><p>“Shut up! I don’t, he feeds me, that’s it!” Yeosang cried, Yunho batted Yeosang into the cushions and lunged. He pinned him with his weight, still howling. All the noise must have startled Jongho because he came rushing in, phone in his hand. </p><p>“What the- hold on a second Mingi- Yunho, get off! You’re gonna- off, now” Jongho came over to shove Yunho off Yeosang, who only lunged again once he was free. “Kitty! No!” Jongho barked, it took a few more tries, but Jongho was able to wrestle Yeosang beneath his arm and carry him out of the room with him. Yunho was left on the couch, still wheezing with laughter at Yeosang’s expense. Yeosang was fuming, because of course he didn’t love this dumb gangly college kid! Why would he? Jongho was- he was- </p><p>Yeosang peered up at Jongho as he answered his phone again, yammering on and on about Yunho and Yeosang. Jongho was...handsome, and strong...he smelled nice. He was nice. His laugh was cute...Yeosang fell limp in Jongho’s grasp with a groan, stupid Yunho. </p><p>“Yeah, I think it’s a good idea” Jongho said, Yeosang had more or less ignored his conversation till now. Jongho was putting Yeosang down on the bed and closing the bedroom door, staying inside luckily. “I think he might be getting aggressive again, he didn’t have a problem with Yunho till now. I don’t know why they’re fighting again...yeah, probably. I just don’t know how he’d react to being in a car,” a car? Yeosang rolled onto his tummy, listening intently now. “Yeah, but a doctor’s visit is probably way overdue anyway-” doctor? “I can make an appointment for Yunho too, we can all go together” Jongho went on, “okay, cool, I’ll pick you up from the airport in an hour and I’ll call the vet right now” he said, “okay, bye hyung” he hung up, Yeosang pressed his ears back as he watched Jongho hang up and then google something. Then he made another call. It rang twice, “hi, I wanted to make two separate appointments...both will be for neutering, one cat and one dog” he said, Yeosang’s jaw fell open. Ne-neut-neuter-ing! </p><p>Yeosang lunged off the bed, sprinting for the door. He scratched at it, yowling. </p><p>“Ah, um, one second- Kitty, what’s-” Yeosang yowled louder this time, with a curse Jongho opened the door. Yeosang zoomed out, he tumbled over his own feet when he went spinning around the corner. When he reached the couch he vaulted over the back, flying right into Yunho with a yelp. </p><p>“Yeosang?” Yunho said, startled as Yeosang went tumbling onto the cushions. </p><p>“We need to runaway” Yeosang panted, twisting onto his feet. </p><p>“Wha- runaway?” Yunho said, confused. </p><p>“Jongho is making an appointment for us, a vet appointment” Yeosang explained, still out of breath. Yunho whined, </p><p>“I hate the vet too, but we don’t need to runaway” he said, </p><p>“No, you don’t understand. The appointment is to get us neutered, n-e-utered” Yeosang sounded out, claws digging into the couch from the sheer stress. Yunho cocked his head, </p><p>“Noot?” he tried, </p><p>“That dangly thing that you’ve got down there? Say bye-bye, and all the fun times that comes with it” Yeosang pointed between Yunho’s legs, sure, maybe a gross exaggeration, but it seemed to get the point across. </p><p>“Wait, my-” </p><p>“Yes!” Yeosang hissed, </p><p>“Th-they don’t just take it away, do they?” Yunho said, shoulders hunching a bit. </p><p>“They do, but I can save us both. But first we need to find my friend” Yeosang said, it was a long shot, but at this point it was better than having his bits cut off or being back on the streets. He would rather run as a human than a cat. It was time to find Wooyoung. </p><p>“Your friend?” Yunho said, </p><p>“He’ll be able to turn me back into a human and I’ll tell Mingi not to take you to the vet to have the surgery” Yeosang explained, </p><p>“That sounds like a good idea” Yunho agreed, </p><p>“We’ll go as soon as Jongho leaves to pick Mingi up from the airport” Yeosang said, Yunho bobbed his head. </p><p>“Where is your friend?” he asked, </p><p>“Well, it’s Friday night. So Wooyoung can only be a few places, all of them are loud and full of people so we’ll need to be careful. But it shouldn’t be too hard to find him” Yeosang explained, Yunho still seemed on board. Then again, he’d probably be on board with anything that would save his own bits. </p><p>“Is this the friend you told me about before?” Yunho asked, Yeosang hadn’t told him much but he had told him some things. Specifically about how he’d ended up as a cat. </p><p>“Yeah, the one that cursed me to help me escape. He’s a good person, loud and dramatic, but good” Yeosang said, Yunho lowered his head onto his paws. </p><p>“Yeosangie, what’re you gonna do when you’re human again?” he asked, Yeosang blinked, his thoughts slowing for a moment. What was he going to do? He would have to run, just like the first time. This time one two feet rather than four, of course. So he told Yunho that, but Yunho shook his head. “I mean, what about Jongho? And we’re friends, what about us?” he asked, Yeosang hesitated. </p><p>“I...don’t know, the Coven is after me Yunho. If they knew I was hanging around a human and a dog, they’d probably come after you guys too. And I don’t want you to get hurt, and Jongho doesn’t know who I am. I-I would rather he didn’t” Yeosang glanced away, Yunho shifted forward, nudging Yeosang with his snout. </p><p>“He’d miss you a lot, more than I would” Yunho said softly, Yeosang pushed Yunho’s snout away with a paw. </p><p>“He’d miss his cat, not me” Yeosang said, a bit of an edge to his voice. Because it was true, Jongho knew Kitty not Yeosang. He would miss his quiet, slightly obnoxious, fuzzy companion. Not Yeosang. And maybe that hurt more than it should have, but those were the facts. And it was something Yeosang had to live with. “Let’s just watch tv until he leaves, I don’t want to talk about this anymore” Yeosang said, looking for the remote. Yunho flopped onto his side with a heavy sigh, waiting for Yeosang to take his usual place beside him. And after some pouty reluctance he did, turning on their drama again. </p><p>“I really will miss you” Yunho said, snuffing at the top of Yeosang’s head. Yeosang’s eyes burned, he shoved Yunho’s snout again. </p><p>“Watch the show, stinky dog” Yeosang said, Yunho snuffed again but settled. Yeosang didn’t cry, he didn’t. He swears.</p><p> </p><p>Jongho hated traffic, he wasn’t even driving and he was getting frustrated. This is why no one drove in Korea, there was no need for it. There wasn’t enough space for it, and too many people. Why did he let that guy cut him off!? Ugh...Jongho’s phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket, it was Mingi. He answered it, </p><p>“Which one are you!?” Mingi cried, sounding on the verge of tears. </p><p>“What? Are you talking about?” Jongho asked, </p><p>“There’s so many taxis, which one, Jongho? Please, just tell me” Mingi sobbed, oh, that’s what he was talking about. </p><p>“Hold on” Jongho said, they were standing still in front of the airport anyway. He opened his door and stepped out, searching the crowds of people. Sure enough he spotted Mingi on the curb with his bags in a puffy sweater and long coat despite the weather being only kind of chilly, Jongho waved. “Hyung” he called, Mingi jumped off the curb when he spotted Jongho. He scrambled over to the taxi, </p><p>“Thank god, I thought I was never going to find you” Mingi sniffed, piling into the car beside Jongho, stuffing his bags in beside him. He closed the door just as Jongho put his seatbelt back on, </p><p>“This car hasn’t moved in fifteen minutes, you would’ve found me eventually” Jongho complained, the taxi inched up. “I stand corrected” Jongho said, “how was your trip hyung? How’s your mom?” he asked, </p><p>“She was doing better when I left, she said she was healed the minute she saw me” Mingi said, a smile in his voice as he pulled his phone out to show Jongho pictures. Mingi’s mom really was a sweet person. And seeing pictures of her hugging Mingi and Mingi pretending like he didn’t love every second of it made the terrible traffic go just a little faster.</p><p>They decided to pick up Yunho from Jongho’s apartment before having the taxi take Mingi home. They left the meter running with Mingi’s bags in the car, then they headed up. <br/>“The appointment is for tomorrow morning so make sure to get some sleep tonight, you get weird when you have jet lag” Jongho said as he opened his apartment door, he hesitated when he found it unlocked. Maybe he just forgot to lock it on his way out. </p><p>“I don’t get weird, I get tired” Mingi said, </p><p>“And you get weird when you get tired” Jongho corrected, Mingi didn’t seem willing to argue. They entered the apartment and for the second time that week Jongho was concerned that they weren’t attacked by a fluffy golden monster. </p><p>“Yunho?” Mingi called, moving past Jongho. </p><p>“He’s probably in the room” Jongho said, a bit uncertain himself as he closed the door behind them. Mingi was already gone, searching the apartment. </p><p>“Jongho” Mingi said urgently, Jongho met him in the hall. “Jongho they aren’t here, neither of them are here. They’re gone” Mingi said, sounding on the verge of tears for the second time that day. </p><p>“What? No, they’re here somewhere. Maybe they’re just hiding-” </p><p>“No, they aren’t, I checked” Mingi was fully crying now, “where could they have gone? They couldn’t jump the balcony, right? Right?” he said urgently, Jongho didn’t know. He turned in circles, honestly at a loss for words. Where could they have gone? All the windows were closed, the back door was locked. But the front door...the front door had been unlocked. And suddenly it made sense how Kitty had gotten out of the bedroom, he found out how to open doors. Jongho didn’t know how, but he did. </p><p>“Oh my god...they really got out” Jongho murmured, </p><p>“What?!” Mingi cried, </p><p>“He figured out how to get the front door open and they got out, hyung, do you still have Yunho chipped?” Jongho asked, Mingi nodded, a snively mess. Jongho grabbed Mingi by the back of the coat. </p><p>“Let’s go” he said, he dragged Mingi out the front door. Of all the cats in the world, Jongho had to pick up the freak that could open doors. It was just his luck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Truer Tails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More nonsense &lt;3 all my love</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Yeosang and Yunho walked the darkening streets further and further from home Yeosang thought about a lot of things. One of which was how much easier it would be to get around on his own, Yunho was a big dog and drew a lot of attention. Little black cats tended to go unnoticed, fluffy golden retrievers not so much. Yeosang did his best to navigate them through alleys rather than busy streets where the passerby just had to stop to try and pet Yunho. Because Yunho was not one to pass up pets, it seemed. </p><p>Aside from that, Yeosang was thinking over the consequences of his actions. All of them. For the first time in almost a year, Yeosang had to really consider everything that had happened. From his lack of ability to Wooyoung to Jongho and the home he’d found. Yeosang knew he couldn’t stay like this, not anymore. But when he turned back into a human the Coven would be far more likely to find him, and that meant that he needed to run. And that meant that he...that meant that he would be leaving Jongho and Yunho and even their dumb, tall friend Mingi. He would be leaving his home and his newfound comfort. But that also meant they would be safe and none the wiser. Except Yunho, but really, what trouble could he cause? </p><p>Wooyoung tended to frequent one of two places on Friday nights, and they had arrived at the first one. They were around the corner from a glowing purple club trademarked with the word ‘Bubbles’ overhead. Yeosang always hated the place, it was full of part fae people who thought they were too cool for literally anyone. But Wooyoung liked it so Yeosang often accompanied him, if only to keep him from drinking something that was a little too neon. </p><p>“There’s a person at the door, will he let us in?” Yunho asked, sniffing at the air as they peered around the corner. Yeosang made a noise in his throat, </p><p>“Probably not, come on” he turned back down the alley, he knew from experience that there was always a back door to places like this. He’d been thrown out of enough of them to know. Mostly because of Wooyoung, but that was beside the point. Yeosang crept along the wall, Yunho right behind him. They ducked behind a dumpster and then Yeosang saw it, the back door. And their luck must be turning because it was being propped open by a crumpled pack of cigarettes, “hurry” Yeosang said in a hush, bolting toward the door. Yunho is quick to follow but Yeosang could almost sense how anxious he was becoming. So just before they reach the door Yeosang stops, looking back at him and Yunho bumps into him. </p><p>“What’s wrong? Is something wrong?” Yunho said, tail tucking between his legs. Yeosang feels immensely guilty at the sight, </p><p>“Yunho, go home” Yeosang said, Yunho lifts his head a little higher, ears perking up in surprise. </p><p>“Go home?” he said, confused. </p><p>“You’ve helped me enough, and I’ll make sure Mingi doesn’t get you neutered. But it’s dangerous here, and I can tell you’re scared” Yeosang went on, Yunho lowered his head now. </p><p>“W-well, it’s a little scary but...you’re my friend” he bumps his big snout into Yeosang’s face, “I wanna help you, and besides, this’ll be the last time we get to have an adventure together before you leave” he said, and Yeosang ignored the burning in his eyes again. </p><p>“Alright, stay close then, it’s about to get really loud” Yeosang said, turning back to the door. He ducked through, pushing the door open so Yunho could slip in. The room in the back of the club was a kitchen that looked like it hadn’t been used in a long time. They crept their way through the counters to a door that was practically bursting with lights and sounds. Yeosang pushed it open and they were bombarded with everything behind it. </p><p>Flashing lights, music that could be felt in the ground, and so many smells. Yeosang wrinkled his nose and Yunho shook his head, a whine in his throat. </p><p>“Ugh, if Wooyoung’s here he’ll be in VIP. Come on” Yeosang said, with no further hesitation they went diving in. They had to zig zag their way through dancing feet and a few dragging tails, the occasional cape too. The noise was almost overwhelming, as were the scents. While most scents just mingled in the air, the ones in here assaulted all of Yeosang’s senses, forcing their way into his head. And Yeosang remembered why, they pumped this place full of opium clouds. That’s why Wooyoung often stayed in VIP, because it was the only place you could breathe. </p><p>If Yeosang was having a difficult time of making his way through the club, Yunho was having an even worse time. He kept getting stepped on and Yeosang is pretty sure someone pulled on his tail just for the hell of it. By the time they reached VIP Yunho was covered in body paint, glitter, and they both smelled like second hand vodka. Yunho shook his ruff out, groaning. </p><p>“Mingi is gonna be so mad” he lamented, Yeosang had to agree. But he would have to worry about that later, for now they had to worry about getting past the velvet rope ahead of them. Yeosang went toward it but the moment he tried to slip under it a man in a black suit swept into his way. </p><p>“Who do you belong to?” the man asked, </p><p>“Jung Wooyoung” Yeosang answered immediately, the man grunted. </p><p>“No one by that name here” he said, Yeosang blinked. And then he cursed, Wooyoung never used his real name to get back here. And Yeosang couldn’t remember any of his aliases. Yeosang tried to look around the man’s legs, he couldn’t see Wooyoung from where he was. </p><p>“He understands you?” Yunho asked in a hush, Yeosang ignored his curiosity. </p><p>“Come on, please, he’s in there somewhere” Yeosang pleaded with the man instead, they didn’t have time for this. As much as Yeosang liked Yunho he was sure Jongho and Mingi had discovered them missing. And Mingi was probably freaking out right about now, Yeosang needed to get him home to his owner. </p><p>“Sorry, you’ll have to find your master elsewhere” the man said, Yeosang’s tail whipped in irritation. Damn it, where was- aha! </p><p>“Wooyoung! Jung Wooyoung!” Yeosang yowled, he scrambled between the man’s legs and he reached for him but missed. Yeosang saw him, in a tight pair of leather pants and a half unbuttoned shirt, a drink in hand. Wooyoung, in all his purple haired glory. And then Wooyoung saw Yeosang, just as Yeosang launched himself right at him. He dug his claws into Wooyoung’s shirt, startling a scream out of the witch. </p><p>“Get off me! Help!” Wooyoung cried, spinning in circles as Yeosang held on for dear life. </p><p>“Wooyoung- ah!” Yeosang yelped, hands grabbed hold of him and yanked him off of Wooyoung. Yeosang scrambled, trying to wriggle out of the man’s grasp. “Wait, Wooyoung, it’s me” he tried, Yunho barked, lunging past the velvet rope once he sensed Yeosang was in danger. He bit the man in the calf, the man yelled and his grip loosened. Yeosang sprung free and hit the ground running, Wooyoung was squinting hard at Yeosang. And then it seemed to click, </p><p>“Yeosang!” Wooyoung gasped, Yeosang could feel relief flood him. </p><p>“Yes!” he cried, Wooyoung stooped just in time for Yeosang to go flying onto his shoulder, claws catching the fabric a bit. Yeosang slunk around his neck, perching there nervously. “Yun-!” </p><p>“Yunho!” a voice called, Yeosang jolted at the sight of Mingi wading through the crowds toward them. Yunho let go of the man’s leg, ears in the air at the sound of Mingi’s voice. The man rolled out of the way, clutching his leg. </p><p>“Alright, who’s the dog? And the guy? And you, what are you doing here?” Wooyoung grabbed Yeosang by the scruff, dangling him within eye level. “You’re supposed to be in hiding” Wooyoung said, examining Yeosang for a moment. Mingi was barely reaching the velvet rope by now, </p><p>“Mingi! Did you find him?” oh no, that was Jongho’s voice. </p><p>“Wooyoung-” </p><p>“Two humans?” Wooyoung said, dumbfounded. </p><p>“Humans?” a woman nearby said, a sneer growing on her face. </p><p>“Wooyoung!” Yeosang said in a panic, </p><p>“N-no, no humans here” Wooyoung back pedaled, waving a hand and swinging Yeosang a bit in the process. Yunho came bounding toward Wooyoung suddenly, Mingi sped after him. </p><p>“Yeosang, what do we do now?” Yunho barked, anxious. Yeosang couldn’t do much in Wooyoung’s grasp, </p><p>“Hey! Put him down!” Mingi cried, pointing at Yeosang and Wooyoung. </p><p>“Mingi, why are you yelling?” Jongho joined the party, people were staring. And the woman who overheard Wooyoung was looking very suspicious, they needed to get out of there asap. </p><p>“That guy has Kitty, and Yunho!” Mingi gasped dramatically suddenly, “what if he’s a pet molester? Or a dognapper?” he hiss-whispered, Wooyoung gaped. </p><p>“Excuse me” he said, offended. </p><p>“Mingi” Jongho said, a bit exasperated. </p><p>“Do you know what dognappers do Jongho? He’s probably planning on turning Yunho into a nice pair of slippers and selling him to a buyer in Russia” Mingi said narrowly, grabbing Yunho by the collar and dragging him closer. </p><p>“Excuse me!?” Wooyoung gasped, a hand on his chest in pure offense now. Yeosang made a cacking noise, kicking his legs angrily now. </p><p>“Don’t worry Kitty, daddies are going to save you!” Mingi cried desperately, Jongho did a double take. </p><p>“Dad- since when are we daddies?” he said, </p><p>“Okay, who are these people? You have two seconds before I turn them into a nice pair of earrings” Wooyoung fumed, </p><p>“I’ll explain in a minute, but we need to get them out of here, please” Yeosang said, kicking his feet again. Wooyoung twisted his lips, </p><p>“Every detail” he said pointedly, and with a snap of his fingers and a cloud of purple smoke Yeosang found himself on his feet again. The noise was gone, as were the lights. They were in the alley, all of them. </p><p>“What...just-”</p><p>“Why does it smell like peaches?” Jongho interrupted Mingi’s thought, </p><p>“It’s my signature scent. Now, every detail” Wooyoung folded his arms, peering down at Yeosang. With a heavy sigh, Yeosang sat back on his haunches. He was momentarily distracted by a flame igniting behind them in the dumpster, </p><p>"You're still using glitter" Yeosang said, almost amused if it weren't for the fact that there was an actual dumpster fire starting thanks to Wooyoung's need to be flashy. Wooyoung scoffed, </p><p>"Of course, I'm going to perfect that spell if it takes me a hundred tries" Wooyoung said matter of factly, "but don't try to distract me Kang Yeosang, spill it" he said, tapping his foot for emphasis. </p><p>"That dumpster's on fire" Jongho said, Wooyoung ignored him. Yeosang sighed again, </p><p>“I need you to turn me back into a human” he said finally, Wooyoung raised a brow. </p><p>“Human? Yeosang, if I turn you back into a human the Coven will find you faster than you can say ‘meow’” he said, </p><p>“I know, but-” </p><p>“Uh, excuse us-” </p><p>“Yes, excuse you” Wooyoung snarked, giving Jongho a harsh onceover. Jongho scowled, </p><p>“You can understand him?” Mingi interrupted, Wooyoung rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Yes, most witches can understand basic familiars” he said, Mingi didn’t seem like he understood anymore than he had a moment ago but he stayed quiet. </p><p>“Anyway, why the change of heart? It’s safer for you as a cat” Wooyoung said, peering down at Yeosang again.</p><p>“I’m tired of living like this Wooyoung. Plus, my ahem, owner wants to get me neutered” Yeosang muttered the last part, Wooyoung stared at him for a long moment. And then busted out into obnoxious laughter, Yeosang’s ears flattened. </p><p>“Ne-hah neute- haha!” Wooyoung wheezed, leaning on his knees. Yeosang bared his teeth as he hissed, </p><p>“What is happening?” Jongho said, Wooyoung waved a hand, still unable to speak or breathe. Yeosang shook his head, Yunho barked, tail wagging. Wooyoung took a deep breath, finally getting it together. </p><p>“Alright, alright, from the top” he said, “you’ve had a stowaway in your midst, your darling little Kitty is actually my best friend Yeosang. Unfortunately he’s wanted by our Coven for...well, we won’t worry about why, but about a year ago I put a curse on him to hide him. And that’s why he looks like this” Wooyoung bent down to grab Yeosang by the scruff again, Yeosang cacked at him, kicking his feet. Jongho made a noise, coming over and snatching Yeosang out of his hands. Yeosang was immediately comforted by his scent, burying his nose in Jongho’s jacket. Wooyoung folded his arms, amused. </p><p>“That...that does make sense, he acts like a person but...but what does that mean now?” Jongho asked, still coddling Yeosang. And yeah, maybe now he knows that Yeosang is a fraud, but this was probably the last time Yeosang was going to have this comfort. He was going to take advantage of it. </p><p>“Well, he wants to be human again. So I guess that means we go to my place” Wooyoung said, Jongho peered down at Yeosang. But Yeosang kept his face pressed into his chest, eyes closed. This was the right choice. It had to be...</p><p> </p><p>Jongho had seen some messed up things, but finding out your cat wasn’t actually a cat had to take the cake. Either way, he kept Kitty...or, Yeosang, close the whole walk there. He was kind of invested in this now, and while he offered Mingi a taxi home Mingi insisted on coming with them. </p><p>“Maybe we’re just knocked out at your apartment, this is all a dream” Mingi murmured, clutching Yunho’s leash tight as they walked up a narrow staircase toward a third story apartment. Jongho hadn’t been this far into downtown before, but overall he wasn’t enjoying his visit. </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think this is a dream, hyung” Jongho murmured, they reached the top and Wooyoung unlocked the first door. </p><p>“Wipe your feet” Wooyoung called back as he disappeared inside, Jongho peered through the front door when he arrived. The apartment smelled just like the cloud of smoke that had enveloped Jongho back at the club, peaches. That entire situation still kind of freaked him out, it didn’t make sense and it left Jongho feeling a little discombobulated. Aside from the peach smell, though, the apartment was nice. Everything was in shades of lilac, white, and teal. There was a couch, a tv, and a fluffy white rug. There was a tapestry on the far wall and string lights across the ceiling. </p><p>“If this is real that means magic is real, what else could be real? Do you think all those myths about werewolves are real? Do I need to get Yunho some kind of werewolf repellent?” Mingi fretted, </p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about werewolf repellent, werewolves tend to attack people, not dogs” Wooyoung appeared from the hall, arms full of jars and a wooden box. He had a thick book under his arm too, Mingi paled a little. </p><p>“Should I get werewolf repellent for myself?” he said quietly, Wooyoung put all the stuff in his arms on the table. </p><p>“This shouldn’t take too long, just hang out for a minute and I’ll put the potion together” Wooyoung said, clapping his hands together as he began sorting his things. Jongho nodded and crouched to let Yeosang down. The little black cat hopped out of Jongho’s arms and trotted over to the kitchen, Mingi was watching over Wooyoung’s shoulder curiously and Yunho was sniffing around on the carpet. Jongho decided to follow Yeosang. </p><p>The cat in question had hopped up onto Wooyoung’s kitchen table, apparently waiting for Jongho to follow. He watched him, paws tucked into the curl of his tail. Jongho pulled out a chair and sat, unsure what else to do. </p><p>“So, you’re not really a cat” he said awkwardly, Yeosang rolled his eyes in a very human fashion. It was kind of funny now, all his tendencies. They were all pretty human, how Jongho didn’t catch them sooner he didn’t know. “You know, you were in the room with me when I changed a lot” Jongho said, brow raising. Yeosang turned his head away, blowing air out of his nose. Jongho chuckled, “it’s kind of weird, I feel like I know you. You love dramas and chicken, you’re a smart ass and you’re really petty-” Yeosang gave Jongho a narrow eyed look, “see?” he said, Yeosang huffed. “Well, for what it’s worth, it was nice being roommates. And sorry for putting you in all those sweaters, I thought they were cute” Jongho shrugged, Yeosang wrinkled his nose.</p><p>Jongho couldn’t understand Yeosang like Wooyoung, but he kept talking to him. And Yeosang responded with various noises and eye rolls. And Jongho was telling the truth, it did feel like he knew him. After all, Yeosang had made his personality pretty known in the last year living with Jongho. And like Wooyoung promised, it didn’t long before he was done with his potion. </p><p>“Alright, Yeosangie, come over here” Wooyoung beckoned, Yeosang glanced up from where he’d stretched on the table during their conversation. Jongho sighed, </p><p>“Well, it was nice knowing you” he smiled, Yeosang’s ear flicked and he hopped off the table. They gathered in the living room. The potion Wooyoung had created was blue and shiny, it sloshed around in a metal bowl he held. </p><p>“This should be easy” Wooyoung put the bowl on the table, “just gotta add some hopes and dreams” he murmured, reaching into a cloth sack marked with a symbol Jongho didn’t know. He tossed a pinch of a red powder into the bowl and with a puff it all turned into a blue powder rather than a liquid. Yunho sniffed at it curiously, Wooyoung shooed him away. “Come over here Yeosangie” he beckoned him, Yeosang moved closer. “And you’re sure you want to do this?” he asked, giving Yeosang a curious look. Yeosang meowed at him, “mm, I know that but...what else is there?” Wooyoung asked, Yeosang made a noise in his throat and meowed some more. Wooyoung raised a brow, glancing briefly as Jongho. And Jongho could only wonder what Yeosang had said, “alright, but you know what consequences lie ahead. Now, let’s-” </p><p>“Yunho, get away from that-” in a span of seconds a few things happened, a few disastrous things. Yunho had gone sniffing toward the bowl once more, but this time he got closer and maybe some of the dust got in his nose. Because with one well aimed sneeze the powder exploded into the air, Wooyoung cursed and Mingi gasped. The moment the powder filled the air it was like it had a mind of its own, it went swirling toward Yunho. “Yunho!” Mingi reached for him, startled. </p><p>“Don’t touch him!” Wooyoung grabbed Mingi by the back of the shirt, hauling him out of the way just as the powder exploded around them with an ear ringing implosion. Jongho coughed, clearing the air around him. </p><p>“What happened?” he asked, nose burning with a smell like burnt cinnamon. They all looked toward the thickest cloud of blue smoke, and as it cleared they looked low. Where Yunho had once been. But Jongho laid eyes on a pair of long, pale legs instead. He blinked, he followed them up, skipped the crotch, and found a long torso, broad shoulders, lanky arms, and finally a face. A man. A man with messy dark hair, blinking dark eyes, and round cheeks. </p><p>“Son of a-” </p><p>“Why is it so cold?” the man spoke, “why am I so high up? Yeosangie, why are you so far away?” he reached out, froze, then stared at his hand. And then he began to panic. “What is this? Where’s my paw?” his eyes filled with tears, “Mingi, Mingi, Mingi” he yelped, diving toward Mingi. And Mingi was in worse shape, pale as a sheet and speechless. He was in no condition to catch a man his size with no clothes on. So when the man, who Jongho was beginning to understand was Yunho, went diving at him, they went crashing to the ground. </p><p>“This is why I’m a cat person, cats don’t go sticking their noses where they don’t belong” Wooyoung complained, </p><p>“The potion, it- you used it- I mean, Yunho, that’s Yunho, isn’t it?” Jongho scrambled to put his thoughts together. Wooyoung folded his arms, foot tapping. </p><p>“Yes, it is. And that was my only mermaid tear, do you know how expensive those things are? I only had one, and that was the simplest potion I know, how did we manage to fuck this up?” he complained, Yeosang was beginning to meow angrily on the floor. “Why are you getting mad at me? It was your dumb dog friend that did it” he snapped back, Yeosang only continued to spit noises at him. </p><p>“Jongho-” Mingi wheezed, gripping Jongho’s ankle from where he was sprawled beneath a whimpering Yunho. “Help me” he pleaded, Jongho stooped down and hauled Yunho up by the arms. Yunho wiggled, </p><p>“No, Mingi” Yunho cried, genuinely crying now. </p><p>“It’s alright buddy, we’ve just gotta put some clothes on you” Jongho reassured him, where they were going to find clothes to fit this behemoth of a man he didn’t know, but it seemed to calm Yunho well enough. Mingi rolled onto his knees, calming his racing heart it seemed. Yunho decided to cuddle into Jongho next, still whimpering like a wounded puppy. Because, well, that’s what he’d been moments ago. And as awkward as it was to have a fully naked man so close to him Jongho patted his head comfortingly, avoiding looking down at all costs. </p><p>“Alright, everyone shut up” Wooyoung snapped, “since no one else has any brains here, I will fix this” he reassured them, </p><p>“You can turn Yunho back into a dog?” Mingi said, eyes wide as he got up. </p><p>“Huh? No, turning animals back into people is easy. Turning them into animals is difficult, ask Yeosang,” Wooyoung gestured at Yeosang who made a cacking noise, his nose wrinkled. Well, alright then. Mingi turned a wounded look on Yunho who let his tongue fall out of his mouth, grinning. “What I’m going to do is try to find someone selling another mermaid tear, and hopefully heckle with them. I had to do unspeakable things just to get the one I had” Wooyoung huffed, Jongho really didn’t want to know what unspeakable things he was talking about. So he took his word for it. </p><p>“What do I do with Yunho?” Mingi asked, still at a loss. Yunho pouted, </p><p>“We’re not gonna go home?” he asked, Mingi opened his mouth, closed it, and then looked at Jongho with genuine fear in his eyes. </p><p>“Uhh, you guys are gonna sleepover at my house tonight” Jongho swooped in, Mingi sighed with relief. </p><p>“And in the meantime, I’ll get to work on the mermaid tear. So for now, get out of my apartment. I need to vacuum up all this powder, it stains” Wooyoung shooed them, Jongho stooped down and reached out to Yeosang. Almost on reflex Yeosang jumped into his arms, burrowing into his jacket for the ride home. </p><p>“What do we- he’s- Jongho, he’s naked” Mingi lamented, sounding like he was on the verge of combustion. Jongho glanced at Mingi, </p><p>“Uh…” Jongho wasn’t sure what to do for the poor dog turned human, they didn’t have any clothes with them. </p><p>“Here, I can help with that” Wooyoung said, he rubbed his palms together, parted them, and then snapped the fingers on both hands. In a plume of peach smelling smoke a pile of fabric appeared, falling at his feet. “I’m not great with exact sizing but that should fit, now please for the love of all that is holy. Get out of my home” Wooyoung said, turning on his heel and disappearing into the far hall. </p><p>Mingi picked up the clothes, he found a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, blue shirt. </p><p>“Uh, Yunho-” </p><p>“Yes?” Yunho perked up, all smiles as he approached Mingi. Mingi who was turning red the closer Yunho got, </p><p>“Cl-clothes” Mingi murmured, holding them up. Yunho cocked his head, reaching out tentatively. He touched the clothes, brow pinched. Then he flexed his hands, frowning. Mingi seemed to pick up on his unease, “um, come on, I’ll show you. Just put one foot in here” Mingi got down to help Yunho put his pants on, Jongho decided to stand out on the balcony while he waited. If anyone really needed to see human Yunho naked it was Mingi, not Jongho. </p><p>It was chilly outside, the oncoming winter making itself known. Yeosang wiggled his way up into Jongho’s collar, leaning back to peer at him. Jongho’s lips twitched, but Yeosang’s gaze was...sad. </p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry your potion thing didn’t work out. But your friend is going to find another tear, you’ll be human in no time. You can stay with me until then” Jongho reassured him, but Yeosang’s gaze stayed a bit solemn. Jongho really wished he could talk to him the way Wooyoung did. Yeosang leaned forward, gently butting his forehead against the bridge of Jongho’s nose. Before tonight it was a gentle affection Yeosang sometimes awarded him, but now it seemed like it spoke to more than that. Jonho didn’t say much else, he didn’t feel like he needed to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Then and Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oooo back story!!<br/>Don't forget to scream at me in the comments, all my love! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang was feeling a little hopeless. In fact, everything felt different. He had become accustomed to getting around as a cat, to Jongho knowing him as a cat. But since the truth came out, things were just so...awkward. Sure, Yeosang held nothing against the guy for changing in the bathroom instead of his bedroom now. But Jongho wouldn’t just sit around and pet Yeosang for hours while watching dramas with him on his days off now. In fact, he didn’t pet Yeosang at all. All the cat owner mannerisms were gone, and Yeosang was a little peeved about it. But he supposed he should have expected as much. Yeosang wasn’t a cat, he was a human in a cat’s body. Jongho knew that, and the thought probably made him super uncomfortable. It was nice of him to even let Yeosang stay while Wooyoung figured out how to turn him human again. </p><p>If only he could do it faster, it had already been days and Yeosang was tired of creeping around Jongho’s apartment like a stranger. While Jongho was out, Yeosang did his thing like usual. Filling his day with naps and dramas, snacks when he could find them. Once Jongho got home, though, Yeosang made himself scarce. Like now, Yeosang rolled over when he heard the front door open. He heard the rustling of bags and Jongho’s steps, Yeosang didn’t bother turning the tv off before hopping off the couch and trotting toward the hall. </p><p>“Ah, Yeosang, there you are” Jongho appeared around the corner, two bags full of stuff on his arm. Yeosang sniffed the air as the scent of chicken wafted toward him, “I brought dinner, and some other stuff. Come look” Jongho beckoned him with a heavy arm before heading into the living room, Yeosang waffled on bolting into the room or following Jongho. But like he said, he didn’t have the luxury of cat behavior anymore. So with a sigh through his nose he dragged himself back out into the living room. </p><p>Jongho was sitting on the couch, the bags scattered on the coffee table. Yeosang’s drama was still playing on the tv. Yeosang made his way over, jumping onto the back of the couch and perching there. Jongho glanced over, smiling. </p><p>“Hey, so I had an idea” he picked up a red box that made a loud rattling sound, Yeosang squinted at it. Scrabble? “I know I’m not really around, but now that the cat’s out of the bag-” Yeosang made a noise in his throat akin to a groan, “-about your whole human thing, I figure it would be a good idea if we could communicate. I’ll leave the board out here and you can leave me messages when you need to with the tiles” he began unwrapping the box, shaking the bottom out and taking the pieces out. Yeosang folded his paws underneath himself, it wasn’t a terrible idea. </p><p>Once the pieces are all out Yeosang hopped onto the table, peering at the tiles for a long moment. Jongho was pulling the boxes of chicken out of the bags, putting a piece for Yeosang on a napkin. Yeosang didn’t go for it right away, deciding to move the tiles around first. He spelled out a question of his own, </p><p>‘Why r u lettin me stay with u’ Jongho leaned over, reading it. He raised a brow, </p><p>“Your spelling is atrocious” he said, Yeosang made a cacking noise at him. Then he moved more tiles onto the board, </p><p>‘Ezer this way’ Jongho chuckled when he read it, </p><p>“Alright, well...you’ve already been with me this long, and I’d feel bad if I just kicked you out knowing what I know now” he shrugged, picking at his chicken. Yeosang bumped some of the tiles out of the way, cat temperature didn’t work the same as human temperature but he was sure he was blushing under all that fur. He spelled out the words ‘thank u’ before digging into the piece of chicken Jongho set aside for him. Jongho smiled, settling back. “You’re welcome” he said quietly, they ate for a little while in silence. And then Jongho shifted forward again, putting his plate down. “So, how did you end up like this?” he asked, Yeosang licked his chops and sat up. He pushed his empty napkin toward Jongho and then pushed some tiles around, taking a moment. </p><p>‘Ill need more chicken and a laptop to tell u that story’ Jongho raised both brows this time, </p><p>“I can do that” he said, standing up to grab what Yeosang had asked for. And while Yeosang would be reluctant to tell anyone this story, Jongho could be trusted. So Yeosang sat back on his haunches and took a deep breath, Jongho returned moments later with an open laptop. He set it down on the table and put another piece of chicken out for Yeosang. Yeosang put his paws on either side of the track pad, peering at the empty document Jongho had opened for him. </p><p>Now...where to start… </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang’s gaze was bored as he regarded himself in the mirror. The suit maker was fidgeting around, tugging here and poking there. It had been at least a half hour now, Yeosang was beginning to cramp in a lot of places. But this was obligatory, so he stood there and let them do their worst. And that meant letting his mother talk his ear off about the ceremony tonight, </p><p>“You’ll perform the rights first and then display your ability, have you been practicing?” his mother questioned, gaze sharp as she peered at him. Yeosang could have told her the truth, he peered at his watch instead. Forty five minutes now, </p><p>“Yes, mother” Yeosang sighed, </p><p>“Good” his mother said, sounding relieved. </p><p>Yeosang’s mother was born from a long line of impressive witches. His father’s lineage was no less impressive. Although, while Yeosang’s father would rather pay other people to handle Yeosang’s future, his mother was a bit more hands on. Yeosang, however, had little no interest in becoming a Councilperson or anything as esteemed as his mother was pushing for. Neither of his parents, though, would hear of it. </p><p>So school after school, tutor after tutor, Yeosang has been trained. Or so they think. While Yeosang wasn’t as talented in magic of any kind, his best friend certainly had affinity for mischievous magics that came in handy when Yeosang became especially tired of the classes and tutoring. And Yeosang was eager to meet that friend now as he waited for the suit maker to finish. </p><p>“This is the most important trial you’ll be put through, Yeosang. You need to be ready so please be home by eight” Yeosang’s mother said, Yeosang lifted his arms for the suit maker. </p><p>“Yes, mother” he said, the suit maker straightened up and patted Yeosang’s lapels. Yeosang turned around, tugging at his cuffs a bit. His mother faced him, gaze warming as she took him in. And then the warmth faded as she straightened up, </p><p>“This will decide where you stand for the rest of your life, Yeosang. You will rise above or you will be snuffed out” she said coldly, Yeosang pursed his lips a bit. His mother, always so dramatic. </p><p>“Yes, mother” he repeated again, much like a broken record. His mother nodded once, “I have to meet Wooyoung, I’ll be home by eight” he said, moving away from the mirror. Yeosang’s mother moved aside, giving no more than a glance as he left the shop. </p><p>Despite being outside moments later Yeosang still found it difficult to breathe. Maybe it was because of the suit, he tugged at the collar of it as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Wooyoung, ignoring all his texts. It rang once before Wooyoung picked up, </p><p>“About time! I was about to teleport to you just to kick your ass” Wooyoung said upon answering, Yeosang snorted as he wandered down the street. </p><p>“I was with my mom, I told you I was going to be busy for a few hours” he said, </p><p>“Lame, where are you?” Wooyoung asked, Yeosang stopped on the corner. He peered at the cross streets, </p><p>“Dorian and Florence” he said, </p><p>“Gotcha, one second” Wooyoung said, “incoming!” he whooped, Yeosang blinked as a crackle of light appeared a foot in front of him. He lowered his phone just as a plume of smoke and crackle of fire exploded on the corner. A smell like burnt peaches filled the air, Yeosang wrinkled his nose. As the smoke cleared a figure appeared, Yeosang waved a hand in front of his face as he put his phone away. </p><p>“What was that?” Yeosang asked, Wooyoung coughed, waving his hands around. His hair was smoking, and Yeosang watched as his shoulder began to flame up a but. </p><p>“I’m trying something new, I want an explosion of glitter every time I teleport. How did it look?” Wooyoung asked, </p><p>“Like a firework gone wrong, and your shoulder is on fire” Yeosang said, Wooyoung blinked and glanced at his shoulder. He gasped, patting his shoulder in a panic to put the fire out. Yeosang bit back his laughter, </p><p>“Ugh, I swear” Wooyoung groaned, prodding at the new hole in his sweater. “Whatever, come on, we have somewhere to be” he grabbed Yeosang by the wrist, lifting a hand. </p><p>“Wait, the glitter-” he snapped his fingers before Yeosang could protest, that was the thing about Wooyoung. He wasn’t the type to warn people about the things he did, or even think about what he was going to do before he did it. Yeosang wasn’t much better, while he wanted to account for at least some of Wooyoung’s impulse control he had more fun following than reigning him in. And that made for some of the best days of Yeosang’s life, and he had a feeling today was going to be another one for the books. </p><p>As the smoke cleared and Yeosang frantically patted the fire on his clothes out he felt excitement creep up his spine. Magic clubs were always more exciting than human clubs. And what laid before them was proof enough. </p><p>They had landed on a catwalk high over a room full of bubbles, rainbow lights flashing everywhere. Music made the air vibrate, and then Wooyoung grabbed his hand and pulled. But Yeosang hesitated, Wooyoung glanced back at him. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, Yeosang grimaced. </p><p>“If I ruin this suit, my mom will actually kill me” he said, Wooyoung rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Clothes are my thing, Yeosang. I’ll just fix them before tonight” he said, and just like all those times before, Yeosang had a choice. He could pull away, sit out like a good boy and wait till the ceremony tonight. Or...he could have the time of his life. Yeosang felt a smile curl his lips, Wooyoung giggled. Hand in hand, they took a running start and vaulted off the catwalk into the bubbles down below. </p><p>Yeosang laughed as they hit the bubbles, bouncing into each other and off the bubbles. Wooyoung wiggled his way through, kicking bubbles toward Yeosang and laughing as he swam through them. </p><p>They lost track of time like that, buried in the chaos. Yeosang couldn’t care less what time it was, at least, until his phone began to vibrate incessantly in his pocket. He was sprawled across a large bubble, hair pasted to his forehead with sweat. Wooyoung was somewhere down below, still giggling loudly enough to be heard. Yeosang dug his phone out, heart dropping when he realized it was his mom calling. And then his heart almost stopped when he realized it was ten minutes past eight. </p><p>“Wooyoung!” Yeosang screeched, rolling off the bubble and flying down into the foam below. He swam around in it before someone grabbed him by the arms, hauling him up. </p><p>“Whoa, where’s the fire?” Wooyoung asked, “seriously, did I set something on fire again?” he said, worried. </p><p>“It’s past eight, and my mom is calling. I’m late for the ceremony” Yeosang said, panicked. Wooyoung spluttered a string of curses, </p><p>“We’ve gotta go” he said, lifting a hand in the air. “Let’s hope there’s a fire extinguisher at Council hall” with a hand around Yeosang’s wrist, he snapped his fingers. </p><p>This time they hardly had a moment to pat out the flames on Yeosang’s shin before they went stumbling down a long, red velvet floored hall. Wooyoung stopped Yeosang just outside the double doors of the main hall, the same hall they graduated together in years ago. </p><p>“You look like a train wreck, hold on” Wooyoung said, crooking his fingers toward Yeosang. Yeosang hesitated, </p><p>“Are you sure you know how to do this spell?” he asked, Wooyoung scoffed. </p><p>“Please, this is like the only spell I’ve excelled at so far. Now shut up, I have to concentrate” he said, Yeosang swallowed dryly and nodded. Wooyoung twisted his wrist, murmured an omen, and then pressed two fingers of his opposite hand to the center of Yeosang’s chest just as the doors behind them flew open. They both startled, Yeosang felt a flush of cool wash over him. “Uh oh” Wooyoung grimaced, reeling back a bit. </p><p>Yeosang looked down at his nice, black suit. His suit that was no longer black and still disheveled. It was now a garish purple with frills along the legs. Yeosang felt his stomach knot up, he was screwed. So very screwed. </p><p>“Kang Yeosang” and with that, Yeosang felt his fate seal with a horrendous rumble. Like thunder on the horizon. Yeosang turned around, hands behind his back as he faced the consul. He was a thin man with shrewd eyes, Yeosang had only met him once. Back when they graduated and he got to shake his hand when he took his diploma. “You’ll do well to understand the predicament you’re in” he said, gaze piercing as he regarded Yeosang. Yeosang could feel the sweat building at the back of his neck. </p><p>“I-I apologize, I lost track of time. I’m here now-” </p><p>“Enough. Enter, Jung Wooyoung is not related to you by blood so he may not attend” the consul said, </p><p>“What? But friends are always allowed to attend trials” Wooyoung said, confused. The consul turned an icy gaze on him, Yeosang shifted nervously on his feet. </p><p>“This is not that kind of trial, now if you will, since you’ve kept us waiting this long” the consul gestured, Yeosang gave Wooyoung a look before moving through the doors. It was bad enough he was late and showing up looking like a pimp on Tuesday. Now that he was there, Yeosang felt how truly unprepared he was.He had come to terms with the fact that he was going to fail and have to endure whatever punishment the Council gave him, but he had heard stories. It was doable, survivable. But now...now he was nervous. </p><p>Not that kind of trial...what did that mean? Yeosang turned to go but Wooyoung caught his hand briefly, Yeosang felt the burn of an omen in his palm. He barely jerked, Wooyoung gave him an unassuming grin. </p><p>“Good luck, I’ll be outside when you’re done” he said, Yeosang nodded slowly. The doors closed between them, Yeosang peered at his palm and almost muttered a curse at the sight of the spell branded into his skin. What kind of idiot was his best friend? Did he really think he wouldn’t get caught if he used an enhancement spell during a trial? Yeosang curled his hand into a fist, keeping it hidden. It was too late for that. </p><p>Inside the main hall Yeosang was met with his parents and the Council itself. Yeosang met his mother’s gaze, and the cold shock in them was chilling. Yeosang’s mother was not an emotional person, and shock was not in her collection of emotions. Yeosang did his best to keep his hands from trembling as he stepped up into the semi circle of council members. Half of which Yeosang hardly remembered. The consul, though, he remembered him just fine. </p><p>“Kang Yeosang” the consul spoke as he took his seat at the peak of the semi circle, Yeosang opened his mouth but the consul spoke before he could. “Your parents have spoken highly of you and your skills, your blood runs richly in this city as does your lineage-” oh no, “-prove to us that they speak true, step forward and take one of the most ancient trials of our people. The trial of blood and power, the Narrows” he lifted a silver goblet adorned with black and red stone, Yeosang could feel his heart beating in his chest. Hammering against his ribs and threatening to break them every other beat. The Narrows..</p><p>Yeosang had resigned himself to failure, he had a backup plan after all. He would be disowned by his parents, probably get kicked out, and then he would live out his days as a broke barista just like his best friend. And he was okay with that. Anything was better than the life his parents had so meticulously picked for him. And like he mentioned before, whatever punishment the council would give him for failing a trial would be survivable. But this changed things, he didn’t know his parents had pushed for an ancient trial. Ancient trials weren’t survivable in the same way. If you failed an ancient trial you weren’t even whole enough for the council to punish. They broke you. </p><p>The room was closing in on him, they were watching him, waiting for him to take his trial. Not only take it, but succeed. Maybe even excel. But Yeosang had heard stories of the Narrows and those that failed them, even those that survived them. The Narrows tested the very will of a person’s soul, broke them down to the barest essentials and terrorized them. Forced them to dig themselves out of their worst nightmares and stand victorious over them. It would feel like eternity and he would never be the same…</p><p>Yeosang lifted his foot, every inch of his skin crawling, sweat dampening his hair. Fear propelled him suddenly, his steps thundered in his ears as Yeosang sprinted not toward the goblet but away. Far away. </p><p>There was the call of his name, a volley of shouts, an entire uproar as Yeosang fled the main hall. He slammed through the doors and sprinted through the halls, head throbbing with terror as he searched for Wooyoung. And when he found him he had tears in his eyes, chest heaving as he tried to breathe through his sobs. </p><p>“Yeosang? What’s- agh!” Wooyoung choked as Yeosang smacked into him, </p><p>“Get us- out-out of here” Yeosang wheezed, Wooyoung was startled but wrapped an arm around him and snapped his fingers. Yeosang could hear the thunder of steps in their wake just as they disappeared in a plume of smoke. </p><p>When they reappeared Yeosang collapsed, ignoring the spark of flames on his hair and shoulder this time. He was on his hands and knees, desperately trying to breathe. Wooyoung crouched, patting away the flames a bit frantically. </p><p>“What the hell happened?” Wooyoung asked, Yeosang choked on his tears. </p><p>“I couldn’t-I couldn’t do it, they pushed for the Narrows. I was-I was scared” he sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut. He flushed with shame, almost shaking. </p><p>“The Narrows?” Wooyoung whispered, horrified. “How could they make that your first defining trial?” he said, Yeosang shook his head. </p><p>“I should’ve trained like they wanted me to, I don’t even know basic magic. I should’ve just-I should’ve been what they wanted me to be” he choked out, Wooyoung cupped Yeosang’s face and brought it up, brow and jaw set firmly as he stared him down. </p><p>“Absolutely not, you aren’t obligated to be your parents trophy child” Wooyoung said, Yeosang coughed, sniffing. </p><p>“Wooyoung, I ran from a trial. That’s worse than failing a trial” he said, Wooyoung helped him up. It was now that Yeosang realized they were in his bedroom, it made him a bit uneasy. </p><p>“I told you-” </p><p>“This really isn’t the time for ‘I told you so’s Wooyoung” Yeosang huffed, fixing his jacket again. He was anxious, palms sweaty and shoulders tight. Wooyoung folded his arms where he was sat on Yeosang’s bed, </p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t have to say it if you would’ve listened to me in the first place” Wooyoung said, </p><p>“You wanted me to cheat! Do you know what the Coven would’ve done to me if I had cheated during the Narrows? They would’ve cut my heart out” Yeosang exploded, his stress getting the better of him. Wooyoung pursed his lips, the worry obvious in his gaze. And the tears in his eyes, </p><p>“I was just trying to give you an answer....” Wooyoung murmured, he glanced away. “This is my fault anyway” he whispered, Yeosang froze. </p><p>“Your- Wooyoung, this isn’t your fault” Yeosang tried, </p><p>“Yes it is, I was always the one telling you to ditch lessons and stuff. You were already really weak as a kid, and you were sick all the time. Your mom always hated me because I was a bad influence, and she was right” Wooyoung laughed humorlessly, the tears falling freely now. “If I hadn’t-” </p><p>“It wasn’t you, this was my choice and now...now I have to deal with the consequences” Yeosang said, stomach drawing tight again. </p><p>“What’s going to happen now? The council already punishes people for failing trials, running from one can’t be good” Wooyoung said, Yeosang honestly didn’t have an answer. This wasn’t something he expected to happen, and it wasn’t like he could ask. </p><p>“I don’t know” he sighed, a bit nauseous. </p><p>“Maybe we should go somewhere else, the first place the council is going to look is here” Wooyoung said, Yeosang agreed. </p><p>“Let me change, this suit is ridiculous” he murmured, Wooyoung cringed. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that, if I don’t focus things get out of hand” he said, plucking at the frills along Yeosang’s shin. Yeosang went to his closet, digging around for some decent clothes. He found some jeans and a sweater, inconspicuous enough. He shed the awful purple suit and pulled on his clothes, then he shoved his feet into his sneakers and grabbed his phone. </p><p>“Alright, let’s-” the sound of a door slamming open downstairs startled them both, </p><p>“What was that?” Wooyoung said, nervous. </p><p>“Come on” Yeosang urged, moving toward him. There was running in the hall, Wooyoung reached out. Then the door slammed open, Yeosang jumped at the sight of his mother. She was more disheveled than Yeosang had ever seen her, pink in the face and panting. She didn’t say anything at first, only looked between them. There were voices downstairs, Yeosang met her gaze. His mother slowly raised a finger to her lips, she moved into the room and closed the door behind herself. “Mom” Yeosang breathed, she moved toward him. She reached out and grabbed Yeosang by the arms, drawing him into a bone crushing hug. Yeosang’s mother wasn’t overly affectionate, but she had hugged him a few times here and there. It just wasn’t a thing that happened often. Yeosang wasn’t about to knock it, though. He hugged his mother tightly, breath shuddering out of him. </p><p>His mother pulled back a moment later, fixing his hair and peering at his face for a moment. </p><p>“The council wants to strip you of your magical essence and your memory-” Yeosang felt his heart drop, “they’re going to hunt you until they do” she said, </p><p>“What?” Wooyoung said, voice high with fear. Yeosang’s mother looked at him, Wooyoung shrunk. </p><p>“You got my son into this mess, so now you’ll make sure he stays safe” his mother moved Yeosang toward Wooyoung, “keep him far away from here, out of the council’s eyes. Whatever you have to do, keep him hidden” she said, taking Wooyoung’s hand and putting it on Yeosang’s shoulder. “Stay safe, and never come here again” she said, meeting Yeosang’s gaze. There were heavy steps in the hall, the shout of his mother’s name. Yeosang felt his chest heave with an unbidden sob, </p><p>“I love you, mom” Yeosang choked, his mother smiled softly, touching his face. </p><p>“I love you too” she said quietly, “go” she urged, Wooyoung didn’t need to be told twice. He gripped Yeosang’s shoulder, just before he snapped his fingers and the smoke overtook them Yeosang saw his door fly open. He saw his father and a councilman, and then they were gone. </p><p>They reappeared on a grassy hill somewhere far away, it was rainy wherever they were. Wooyoung was wobbly on his knees, exhausted from all the teleporting. But it was Yeosang who dropped to his knees, the fire on his shoulders going out with a hiss as the rain pattered around them. It was gloomy, the sky grey, the grass rolling with rain.<br/>

Yeosang curled forward, burying his face in his arms as he wailed. </p><p>His life as Kang Yeosang hadn’t entirely ended there, but it certainly had come to a screeching halt. </p><p> </p><p>Jongho was staring at the computer screen in awe, his chicken long forgotten. Yeosang leaned over to steal it off his plate, chewing contentedly as he let the memory wreak its havoc. </p><p>“Wow, that’s intense” Jongho murmured, Yeosang made a noise of agreement as he finished off Jongho’s chicken. “So, when did the whole cat thing happen?” he asked, Yeosang licked his chops and went back to the laptop. He did some dancing across the keyboard to type out the answer. </p><p>‘A few months later. The council was closing in pretty fast and Woo had the idea’ </p><p>“So what are you going to do if the council finds you as a human again?” Jongho asked, Yeosang had considered it. In fact, he had been thinking about it a lot. He already knew what he had to do, now it was just a matter of swallowing his fear and doing it. Yeosang typed out his answer. </p><p>‘I let them do whatever they’re gonna do’ </p><p>Jongho peered at Yeosang for a moment, his expression a bit pinched. Yeosang didn’t like that look on his face, so he turned around and hopped into his lap. He curled up and tucked his head into the crook of Jongho’s knee. Jongho reflexively began to pet, Yeosang began to purr. And maybe Jongho thought Yeosang had fallen asleep after a while, but a little while later he said something that made Yeosang’s resolve that much stronger. </p><p>“I’d hide you here forever if you’d let me…” </p><p>The council already wanted Yeosang for running from a trial, they’d do him worse for telling a human about their people. And they’d do worse to said human. Yeosang couldn’t let anything happen to Jongho now. If only Yeosang hadn’t been so selfish, none of his would have happened in the first place. Yeosang let himself fall into a dreamless sleep, Jongho’s scent allowing him that luxury.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Days and Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My cousin once said that jealousy isnt a good color on me. I told her false, everything looks good on me<br/>Lmao<br/>Anyway!!<br/>Hi! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! All my love! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days since finding out about Yeosang and watching Yunho turn into a human were kind of quiet. Jongho wasn’t sure if he was grateful or suspicious. But his concerns were less for himself and more for Yeosang. Aside from leaving Jongho messages about snacks and reminders about toilet paper Yeosang spent his time napping under Jongho’s pillow or on the couch. Jongho didn’t have to guess at what was making him feel down, of course. What he did have to guess at, however, was how to make him feel better. Jongho could pat someone on the back or bring them a cupcake when things were stressful, but that was normal people stress. This situation, however, was not normal people stress. And what could he really do for Yeosang in the state that he was in? </p><p>The answer came in the form of a commercial. Jongho was sitting next to Yeosang on the couch when a movie commercial came on, Yeosang had been more or less comatose the last hour. Drifting in and out of his nap. But as the commercial played for some romcom Yeosang’s interest seemed to peak. He turned over and watched with rapt attention. A plan began to form in Jongho’s mind. </p><p>Before the commercial was even finished, it was complete. He had a real idea. He got off the couch and went down the hall into his room, he went to his closet and dug out his longest jacket. He found an old trench coat he never wore, dark and kinda scratchy. But it had large, deep pockets inside. It was perfect. Jongho tried it on, checking to see if it would close with extra bulk inside. Once he was sure it would, he grabbed his shoes, keys, and phone before going back out into the living room. Yeosang was back on his side, eyes closed. Though he peaked as Jongho approached, lifting his head as Jongho picked up the remote and turned the tv off. </p><p>“Come on, we’re going out” Jongho said, Yeosang flicked his ear as he got up. He hopped onto the coffee table. He began pushing the tiles on the scrabble board around. </p><p>‘Where’ </p><p>“You’ll see when we get there” Jongho said simply, Yeosang didn’t seem convinced but he followed Jongho to the front door anyway. Jongho opened the door, letting Yeosang pass into the hall, before stepping out and locking the door behind him. Then he stooped, opening his jacket and showing Yeosang the pocket. “Your carriage, sir” Jongho said, Yeosang made a soft noise in his throat before lunging into the space. He wiggled around inside, making Jongho laugh. Then his head appeared, ears back as he peered up at Jongho. “Don’t worry, it isn’t far. We’ll even take a taxi” he said, closing his coat but keeping the collar loose so Yeosang could see out. </p><p>There was a big theater in the plaza about fifteen minutes from Jongho’s apartment. He and Mingi used to go all the time when he had the time. It had been months since they’d been able to see anything in theaters, though. Jongho was actually kind of excited to go, even if he wasn’t all that into romcoms. This was for Yeosang, after all. </p><p>The theater was relatively empty when Jongho arrived, thankfully enough. He didn’t even have to worry about concealing the lump in his coat as he paid for his ticket. The kid behind the glass looked entirely uninterested as Jongho passed into the building. Jongho went to the concessions stand, deciding on a hotdog and popcorn for them to share. He paid, grabbed the snacks, and ducked into the dark theater labeled ‘Another Hour of Your Time’. It was the rom com that had interested Yeosang. Jongho was prepared to sit through it for the sake of his friend-slash-pet. </p><p>Jongho picked a seat in the back, settling in and checking his surroundings in the darkness before opening his coat. There were commercials playing, Jongho didn’t bother taking an interest in them. Yeosang, however, did. He peaked out and his pupils dilated in the shadows of the theater. He climbed out of Jongho’s coat into his lap, perching and keeping his head up to watch the screen. </p><p>“I got you a hot dog” Jongho whispered, offering the hotdog with nothing on it. Yeosang wasn’t a huge fan of sauces, Jongho knew. Yeosang looked at it and then twisted around to look at Jongho, he leaned up and bumped his forehead into Jongho’s cheek. He was beginning to purr loudly. Jongho smiled, his plan was working. Yeosang seemed content to sit in Jongho’s lap to eat while they waited for the movie to start. But once it did, Yeosang climbed up to sit around Jongho’s neck, tucking his head right beneath Jonho’s left ear to watch from a better vantage point. </p><p>The movie played and Jongho wasn’t entirely bored. Sure, it wasn’t his first choice of genre. But it was interesting enough, and Yeosang seemed to enjoy it enough. Jongho dozed off a bit toward the end, but Yeosang biting at his earlobe startled him awake as the credits began to roll. Jongho rubbed his eyes, </p><p>“Is it over?” he asked with a yawn, Yeosang made a noise in his throat. The noise Jongho had come to know as ‘yes’. Jongho gathered their trash and let Yeosang crawl back into his coat, making himself comfortable in Jongho’s pocket before he left the dark theater. Luckily enough it was almost as dark outside as they left. Actually, it was really nice outside. Jongho peered up at the sky, all the stars. The air was chilly but not unbearable. He decided that he could just walk home. Yeosang could nap in his pocket on the way.</p><p>Before, walking home was a chore. But with a companion, it wasn’t so bad. It felt more scenic this way. Jongho could enjoy the sights and the sounds, the cool air and the feeling of Yeosang warming his chest. He slowed down as he neared the aqueduct, peering out at the water for a moment. He wondered, if Yeosang were human, would he walk home with him after a movie? Would he even want to watch a movie with him once he was human? He needed to run, Jongho knew. His life was way more complicated than Jongho could really comprehend, but he couldn’t but want to keep him close. He didn’t want Yeosang to leave, and the realization kind of made his chest hurt. </p><p>They had time now. Not much, but time shouldn’t be wasted. Jongho continued home, he’d make the most of their time together now. </p><p> </p><p>Jongho was being kind of...weird. Yeosang didn’t mind it, but he was oddly clingy when he was home. And they went places now. Jongho would wear that ugly coat and hide Yeosang in the pocket, he’d sneak him into movies and restaurants. He even snuck him into a comedy club one night. Yeosang had to hide his cacks of amusement in Jongho’s sleeves as they sat in the far back of the room. It was a bizarre kind of relationship they had, but Yeosang enjoyed the time they spent together. Even if Jongho wasn’t home much, when he was, it was fun. </p><p>Yeosang found himself enjoying it so much that when Wooyoung appeared in the living room a few weeks later Yeosang felt his entire mode deflate. Wooyoung coughed as he put out the fire he’d caused on Jongho’s couch, </p><p>“Uh, um…” Wooyoung grimaced at the burnt spot, glancing around. He picked up a throw pillow and placed it gently on the burn, “there” he murmured, then he looked around. Yeosang jumped onto the coffee table, “ah, Yeosangie, perfect. I have news” he said, Yeosang pushed the scrabble pieces around. </p><p>‘What’ Wooyoung bent as he peered at it, brows raised. </p><p>“Smart” he murmured, “but I speak cat" he folded his arms, Yeosang nearly forgot. He was so used to being around Jongho. "Anyway, I think I might have found someone selling a mermaid tear. Yeonjun said the guy is always bragging about the rare stuff he sells in his shop” Wooyoung said, Yeosang wanted to be happy. He was going to be human again. And yet...he couldn’t find it in him to be all that excited. After all, once he was human again, all his troubles came back. And then some. </p><p>"That’s great, but let’s wait a little while. We don’t want to rush into anything" Yeosang meowed hesitantly, </p><p>“Wait? A few weeks ago you were busting into the club to find me just to get human again, what gives?” Wooyoung asked, putting his hands on his hips. Yeosang huffed, thinking about his answer briefly. Though he barely had one. In fact, all he could come up with were excuses. </p><p>"I’m just not ready to get hunted down yet, and Jongho has finals coming up. He’s gonna need me" Yeosang said, shifting where he sat on the table. Wooyoung raised a brow, </p><p>“Jongho needs you? Really?” he said, Yeosang growled in his throat. </p><p>"He gets stressed out and doesn't eat and stuff. He’s like a ghost. He needs me to remind him to function" Yeosang spat out, Wooyoung's lips curled and his gaze began to shine with a curious look. But then it darkened, </p><p>“You’re awfully attached to this guy, Yeosangie. What are you going to do when you have to take off after you change back?” he said, Yeosang flicked his tail in annoyance. That was his least favorite question. Yeosang's tail flicked irritably behind him, 
"Don’t worry about that" Yeosang said, curling his tail in toward him. Wooyoung folded his arms, 

“Attitude much” he said, “so, what, you don’t want me to get the mermaid tear now?” he asked,</p><p>"No, get it. Just don’t tell Jongho, please" Yeosang said urgently, </p><p>“Why not?” Wooyoung asked, </p><p>"I just don’t want him to know" Yeosang said, Wooyoung squinted a bit. And then it was like a lightbulb went off. He gasped, slapping his hands down on the coffee table. </p><p>“You like him!” Wooyoung squealed, Yeosang wrinkled his nose with an unhappy noise. He didn’t even bother typing an answer, swatting at Wooyoung’s face instead. Wooyoung was quick to dodge, “Yeosangie has a huge crush, oh my gosh. This is great news, I can’t wait to tell him-” Yeosang hissed, spitting as his tail bristled dangerously. “Come on, you never let me have any fun” Wooyoung complained, crossing his arms. </p><p>A noise in the hall drew their attention. Yeosang turned quickly just as Jongho came rushing out of the hallway with a broom held over his head. He laid eyes on Wooyoung and then deflated, </p><p>“Thank god, I thought someone broke in” Jongho lowered the broom, “please, stop letting yourself into my house” he said, </p><p>“How else am I going to check on Yeosang?” Wooyoung said, “and speaking of Yeosang, Jongho. I have something to tell you” he grinned, Yeosang lashed out and bit into the meat of Wooyoung’s left buttcheek. Wooyoung yelped, jumping away from Yeosang. “Alright! God, that really hurt” he complained, rubbing at his new wound. Yeosang sat back on his haunches, watching Jongho glance between them. </p><p>“So, why are you here?” Jongho asked, leaning the broom against his shoulder a bit. </p><p>“I just came to give you an update” Wooyoung gave Yeosang a sidelong glance, “it’ll probably be a while before I can get my hands on a mermaid tear, they’re super rare. Just wanted to keep you in the loop” he rolled his wrist and then his eyes, Yeosang was grateful that his friend had some sense. </p><p>“That sucks, I hope you’re able to find one soon” Jongho said, and something about his tone wasn’t all that convincing. Yeosang felt some satisfaction in that. </p><p>“Well, my job here is done. If you need me, don’t call” Wooyoung said blandly, with a snap of his fingers he was gone. The familiar scent of peach left behind as well as some glitter. Yeosang peered at the small fire left on the coffee table. He lifted his paw and licked it before smacking it down on the flame, putting it out with a hiss. </p><p>“I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to that sight...or smell” Jongho said, nose wrinkled. Yeosang could agree, as a cat the scent was even stronger. But that was Wooyoung for you. “So Mingi called a little while ago, and I asked for today off. I suggested we all go to the plaza, what do you say?” Jongho asked, hands on his hips. Yeosang hadn’t noticed in his mild panic thanks to Wooyoung, but Jongho was dressed in a nice jacket and well fit jeans. A white t-shirt stretched across his chest. Yeosang’s tail whipped in interest. He tapped the scrabbled board and pushed three of the pieces together. </p><p>‘Yes’. Jongho grinned, Yeosang felt his heart flutter. He had the urge to punch himself in the chest, at least, if he could make a fist. </p><p>“Cool, let me text Mingi. He was already out of the house, I guess he needed a reason to convince Yunho to wear clothes or something. They’re having a hard time adjusting to the whole ‘dog is a human’ thing” Jongho said, moving around the living room in search of his shoes. Yeosang made a noise in his throat, just to let him know he was listening. “Yunho is just as sweet as a human, but I can’t imagine how weird it must be. Was it weird for you to be a cat when you first changed?” Jongho asked, picking up one of his wayward sneakers. Yeosang tapped the ‘yes’ he had made earlier. “Do you think it’ll be weird being human again after so long being a cat?” he asked, reaching under the table and fishing out his other sneaker. Yeosang considered the question and then moved some tiles around, </p><p>‘Dunno’ Jongho glanced at it, tugging on both his shoes and tying them quickly. </p><p>“Fair enough, come on. We can beat them there if we hurry” he said, opening his jacket as he stood up. Yeosang lunged, wiggling his way into the smaller pocket of Jongho’s nice jacket. Once Jongho grabbed his keys they were out the door and Yeosang found the pocket a little uncomfortable. He decided to curl part of the way around Jongho’s neck instead, peaking out at the world. He would definitely miss this once he was human. Walking sucked. </p><p>The plaza was familiar to Yeosang, he’d been once or twice as a human. It wasn’t busy when they got there, Yeosang was kind of glad. He was even more glad when he spotted Mingi and Yunho near the fountain. It did take some getting used to, seeing Yunho as a human. But he was cute. As tall as Mingi with pale skin and dark eyes, the most adorable round cheeks that stayed rosy. Plus that smile. If Yeosang wasn’t so whipped for a dumb college student he may be chasing a phantom tail. </p><p>“You got here fast” Jongho said as they approached, Mingi fidgeted as he stood near the fountain. Yunho’s mouth was open, the tip of his tongue hanging over his bottom lip. Yeosang popped out of Jongho’s collar, peering at him with a bit of a wrinkle in his nose. </p><p>“Jongho! Yeosangie! Hi, hi, I missed you guys” Yunho said excitedly, scooting forward to throw himself at Jongho. Mingi grabbed him by the arm, clinging almost desperately. </p><p>“Yeah, we left the house early. Yunho agreed to wear clothes and shoes if I bought him a hot dog when we got here” Mingi said, keeping Yunho put. Luckily Yunho went back to people watching, his tongue back out. Mingi sighed as he let go before rubbing his neck as he casted a sidelong glance at his dog turned human. </p><p>“How’s he adjusting to human life?” Jongho asked, Mingi rolled his eyes heavenward. Yeosang couldn’t stand seeing Yunho’s tongue anymore, </p><p>“Put your tongue back in your mouth” Yeosang meowed with a spit, Yunho blinked at him and then snapped his mouth shut. </p><p>“Sorry, Mingi said I shouldn’t do that either” Yunho said, Jongho and Mingi glanced between them. </p><p>“Wait, you can still understand Yeosang?” Jongho asked, eyes widening a bit. Yunho nodded, </p><p>“He said I should put my tongue back in my mouth, sorry Mingi” he said sheepishly, butting his forehead against the side of Mingi’s. Mingi was turning pink as he gently moved Yunho back, </p><p>“It’s-its alright Yunho, you’re learning” Mingi said, </p><p>“So, do the meows translate or is it like magic?” Jongho asked curiously, letting Yeosang crawl across his shoulders to perch. Yunho cocked his head, </p><p>“Mm, I dunno. More like an instinct, I think” he hummed, Jongho hummed as well. Yeosang made a noise in his throat, </p><p>“I’m hungry, let’s go have lunch” he said, </p><p>“Yeosangie said he’s hungry, he wants to have lunch” Yunho said, </p><p>“Alright, let’s go get pizza” Jongho said, “you know, this is a lot easier than scrabble” he murmured, Yeosang kind of had to agree. </p><p>Jongho had to hide Yeosang again when they went into a nearby restaurant. Once they were seated, though, Yeosang perched himself in Jongho’s lap and peered at the menu he was holding. And a thought occurred to Yeosang as he sat there. He stood up, pushing the menu down. </p><p>“Yunho, I have a few things I want you to tell Jongho that I’ve been too lazy to type out” Yeosang said, Yunho was chewing a straw when he glanced at Yeosang. </p><p>“Mkay” he hummed, continuing his chewing. Mingi reached over, not bothering to even look as he drew the straw out of Yunho’s mouth before replacing it with a beef jerky stick. Yeosang didn’t know where it came from, but he wasn’t about to ask. And Yunho seemed content enough. Yeosang sat back and began his tirade. To an outsider, it seemed like Yeosang was just a talkative cat. Meowing and humming as Yunho nodded and giggled occasionally before translating for Yeosang. </p><p>Of all the complaints and comments Yeosang had the one Jongho blew up about was this. </p><p>“What do you mean you don’t like fish? You’re a cat” Jongho said incredulously, Yeosang gave him a bland look. </p><p>“I was human once” Yeosang said, Yunho translated it. </p><p>“Well, it’s still weird” Jongho murmured, a waitress came swinging their way with a bright smile. Yeosang didn’t pay her any mind, at least, not until her gaze lit on Jongho and she leaned in far closer than necessary. </p><p>“You know, pets aren’t allowed in here. I’ll let him stay because he seems well behaved, and so does the cat” the waitress giggled, tapping Jongho on the shoulder. Yeosang narrowed his gaze a bit, Jongho smiled nervously. </p><p>“Thanks, can we just get a large pepperoni and a basket of chicken? I’ll take a coke and a glass of water too” he ordered, the waitress scribbled down the order. </p><p>“I’ll take a sprite and a coke for him” Mingi ordered, Yunho cocked his head at the words but smiled nonetheless. He seemed happy just to be included. The waitress took their menus, </p><p>“I’ll be back in a second with your drinks” she shot Jongho a wink before sauntering off, Yeosang wrinkled his nose a bit. </p><p>“I think the waitress likes you” Mingi said, folding his arms on the table top. Jongho scratched the back of his neck, </p><p>“You think?” he said, grinning a bit. Yeosang felt something swell in his chest, it was hot and angry. He felt his claws digging into the table where he had them resting. </p><p>“Yeah, you should try to get her number before we leave” Mingi said, Yeosang felt his tail puffing up behind him. Calm down, calm down...Yeosang tried really hard to tell himself that. But when the waitress returned and leaned over Jongho to set Yunho’s drink in front of him, her hand skirting along the side of Jongho’s neck, Yeosang couldn’t take it. He hissed at her, swiping at her arm. The waitress gasped and jerked back, Jongho grabbed Yeosang by the scruff. </p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Jongho cried immediately, the waitress still seemed a bit shaken as she stepped back. </p><p>“If you can’t control him then you’ll have to leave” she said, gaze flicking between Jongho and Yeosang. “Sorry, I was already kinda bending the rules for you because you’re cute” she shrugged, Yeosang growled at her. Jongho held him tighter, the waitress backed up another step. “Um, I’ll make your meal to go” she said nervously before making her getaway, Jongho turned Yeosang around. The look on his face was nothing shy of irritated, </p><p>“Dude, what is your problem?” Jongho asked, Yeosang spat and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. And then a pair of hands wrapped around his midsection, lifting him out of Jongho’s grasp. Yeosang writhed, while he was angry at Jongho he was even angrier being taken away from him. But when he was turned around and faced with a concerned Yunho he calmed down. </p><p>“We’ll wait outside” Yunho said, Mingi scooted out of the booth so Yunho could wiggle out with Yeosang in his arms. Yeosang felt himself fizzle, avoiding Jongho’s gaze as Yunho brought him back out into the plaza. They went over to a bench and sat down, Yunho placing Yeosang delicately beside him. Yeosang curled up, tail wrapping around his feet as he glared at the restaurant across the way. “Why were you so angry at the pizza lady?” Yunho asked, Yeosang groaned. </p><p>“Can we not talk about this?” he asked, Yunho folded his hands in his laps. </p><p>“Okay…” he said, twiddling his thumbs a bit. He was quiet for all of fifteen seconds before he glanced at Yeosang again, “is it because you love Jongho?” he asked, Yeosang stood up, tail puffed out angrily. </p><p>“I said drop it!” he hissed, Yunho frowned a bit. </p><p>“It’s okay if you do, Yeosangie” he said, “normally love makes you happy, but you’re so angry” he murmured, Yeosang was angry. He was angry because he wanted to tell Jongho how much he liked him and how much he wished he could stay with him. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell him or do a damn thing about it because Yeosang messed up. He messed up his whole life in an instant and even if he already regretted it, now he was really regretting it. Because he met Jongho and he wanted nothing more than to start over. He wanted to meet him like a normal person and go on normal person dates and fall in love like normal people. But he couldn’t. And Yeosang was finding it difficult to breathe and maybe he wanted to cry because this all sucked. </p><p>“Alright, we paid. Let’s go find a place we can eat” Jongho’s voice carried the few feet away they were, Yeosang sat down and whipped his tail back and forth angrily. Jongho peered at him with a press of his lips, then he tossed a smaller bag onto the bench beside him. “I got your chicken, if you’re gonna be pissy you can eat by yourself” he said, Yeosang couldn’t help the pang of hurt as the bag landed beside him. Yunho glanced between Jongho and Yeosang, uncertain and anxious at the tension. “Come on, let’s sit by the fountain” Jongho murmured, already leaving the bench. Mingi was following but paused when he realized Yunho wasn’t following. </p><p>“Yunho, are you coming?” Mingi asked, Yunho hesitated but stood. Yeosang looked away when Yunho glanced down at him, </p><p>“Maybe you should talk to Jongho about how you feel, it might help” Yunho suggested, reaching down to pet a reassuring hand down Yeosang’s back. And then he was gone and Yeosang was alone. Maybe it was better that way. Actually, maybe he should keep doing this. If he made Jongho hate him enough, maybe it’ll be easier when he finally leaves. For Jongho and maybe for Yeosang too...maybe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What's In a Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're back! Also, I picked a name I thought would suit the version of Yeosang's mom I created, I thought it was pretty lmao<br/>Anyway, don't forget to scream at me about something! I hope everyone's well! All my love! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung had a lot on his mind these days. For the first time in months, the one thing Wooyoung worried about almost daily was coming around to bite him in the ass. The guilt that he’s harbored over the last year was eating him alive. He needed to help Yeosang, and that meant more than turning him into a human being. He just didn’t know what to do. So he was where he did his best thinking, in one of the back booths at Hazel’s Cauldron. His fingers twirling in the air idly and small tendrils of magic stirring his purple martini with a toothpick topped with raspberries. He hadn’t even taken a sip since he’d sat down, still swimming in thoughts of Yeosang and his newfound crush. The dog turned human. The council...and someone else he hadn’t seen in about a year. </p><p>“I should call her…” Wooyoung murmured to himself, still staring at his glass as its contents swirled round and round. He had been thinking about it since Yeosang told him he wanted to be human again. It was a bad idea, Wooyoung knew that much. But if anyone would know where the council stood on Yeosang and their manhunt, it would be her. Wooyoung chewed his lip, he needed to talk to her. He plucked his toothpick from his glass, eating the raspberries and picking up the glass as he chewed. “I really hope she doesn’t try to kill me” Wooyoung sighed through his nose, he tossed his drink back and scooted out of his booth. </p><p>When Wooyoung teleported all he needed was an approximate idea of where he was going and some focus. Throw in a whole lot of magic, some glitter, a little peach scent, and you had Wooyoung’s personal recipe for teleportation. But the place he was picturing in his mind he hadn’t seen in a long time, he really hoped it looked at least similar to what he remembered. This was going to be a long jump, so with a deep breath he snapped his fingers. </p><p>The world snapped back into place seconds later, Wooyoung twisting around to stomp out the fire he’d accidentally started on the grass beneath his feet. He really needed to work out the kinks in this spell. The fire went out with a hiss and Wooyoung was left in startling silence. The city was nothing like this, gentle cul de sacs and quiet streets. Wooyoung lifted his head and felt anxiety building inside of him as he laid eyes on Yeosang’s old house. There was one light on in the living room, the rest were dark. </p><p>Wooyoung could feel his mouth drying as he moved up the pass to the front door. His steps were careful as he went up the stoop, watching the window as if someone would come flying through it. He reached the door and steeled himself as he knocked three times. He waited, sweat building across the back of his neck. He heard steps, the knob trembled, and then the door was pulled open. </p><p>The woman that appeared between the door and frame looked almost startlingly familiar. Kang Eunkyung looked just like she did a year ago, not a hair out of place. Even her pantsuit was familiar. The look of shock that came over her features wasn’t familiar, but the icy glare she delivered right after certainly was. </p><p>“H-hello, auntie” Wooyoung said nervously, Eunkyung opened the door and reached out. Wooyoung expected a variety of things. A pat, a punch in the face, but he wasn’t expecting to be yanked over the threshold and into the house. Eunkyung closed the door and whirled around, her stare blazing. </p><p>“What are you doing here? We had an agreement” she hissed, Wooyoung held his hands up immediately between them. Hoping to fend off whatever attack she was about to deliver. Not that his soft little hands would stop anything Kang Eunkyung decided to unleash upon him. </p><p>“I know, I know! But Yeosang found me a couple weeks ago, he wants to be human again” Wooyoung explained in a rush, </p><p>“He can’t, the council-”</p><p>“I know!” Wooyoung stressed, Eunkyung narrowed her gaze and Wooyoung felt the danger meter rise. “I told him that, but he won’t listen to me. He’s made up his mind-” </p><p>“Why, what changed so suddenly?” Eunkyung demanded, Wooyoung opened his mouth. Ready to spit a lie, just like always. But he couldn’t, not now. </p><p>“I think he’s in love” Wooyoung said, voice dwindling. For the second time in Wooyoung’s life he saw a flash of shock on Kang Eunkyung’s features, only for them to be schooled carefully back into pinched annoyance. </p><p>“How is that possible? He’s been a cat the better half of the year” she said, </p><p>“This guy picked him, Yeosang was staying with him I guess. Don’t ask me how it happened, all I know is that Yeosang busted a mission to find me and now he wants to be noble or something. Because uh, well you see, um...a few things happened, auntie- ah, ow, ow-!” Eunkyung had a hold of Wooyoung’s ear, jaw tight. </p><p>“Don’t beat around the bush, Jung Wooyoung, I don’t have the patience” Eunkyung gritted out, </p><p>“Okay!” Wooyoung whined, she let go and he rubbed his ear ruefully. “The night I tried to turn him back we exposed ourselves to two humans, the guy he’s in love with and that guy’s best friend. And we messed up the spell, I accidentally casted it on the other guy’s dog you see. So now there’s a dog turned human running around, he’s the sweetest though. But I don’t...I don’t imagine the council would be pleased to hear any of that” Wooyoung mumbled the last part, a shiver of fear crawling through him as Eunkyung’s expression became stone before his very eyes. </p><p>“If it weren’t for my son’s sake, I’d turn you to stone right here and put you in my garden” she said slowly in a very level voice, Wooyoung swallowed dryly. </p><p>“Much obliged” he whimpered, </p><p>“The council hasn’t been actively seeking Yeosang since he disappeared, but if someone spots him on the street as a human they’ll start up again. He can’t risk being seen” Eunkyung explained, “you need to convince him to stay in the form that he is. If he becomes human he’ll have to run, he won’t be able to stay with this human boy” she said, </p><p>“I understand, and so does he. Auntie, I think...I think Yeosang is ready to pay his dues, and he doesn’t want anyone else to get tangled up in it. He’s prepared to run, but he’s also prepared to get caught. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do for him” Wooyoung said, the pained desperation seeping into his voice was almost pathetic. But Eunkyung regarded him curiously for a moment, then she reached out. Wooyoung flinched but she patted him on the head, </p><p>“You’re a pain in my ass, Jung Wooyoung. But you’ve been a loyal friend to my son...thank you” she said, Wooyoung stared at her. Emotion welled in his chest, tears bubbling in his eyes a bit. “Do as he wishes, he’s an adult and will have to pay the price for his decisions eventually” her expression became quiet, she took her hand back and tucked her arms around herself. “I only wish he would have made better ones” she said softly, Wooyoung felt that guilt snapping at him from the depths of his chest again. </p><p>Wooyoung dropped to his knees, bowing deeply. </p><p>“Auntie, I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you over the years. If I...if I had been a better influence, or followed Yeosang’s lead more often, this never would have happened. It’s my fault” he said, a bit tense as he grinded his forehead against the carpet. Eunkyung butted the toe of her shoe against Wooyoung’s head gently, </p><p>“I think you’ve punished yourself enough, I accept your apology” Eunkyung said, sounding amused. Wooyoung sniffed, pushing back tears. </p><p>“Thank you” he said wetly, </p><p>“I meant what I said all those months ago, Wooyoung. Take care of my son, you owe him that much” Eunkyung said, Wooyoung sat up and nodded. She patted his head once more, “I’ll keep an ear out for the council, go home Wooyoung” she said, Wooyoung wiped his face and got to his feet. </p><p>“I’ll keep him safe, auntie. I promise” he said firmly, she graced him with the curl of her lips before Wooyoung snapped his fingers. When Wooyoung materialized back in town he felt himself sway, exhaustion hitting him like a bus. He put a hand against his forehead, trying to keep the dizziness away. Well, first things first, he had to get that mermaid tear.</p>

<p>The moment Wooyoung heard about it, he weedled all the information he could out of Yeonjun. Which was only as much as a name and a place. Choi San, the proud and supposed owner of Tails and Trinkets. Wooyoung had never heard of the place, but that was nothing a call to Yeonjun couldn’t fix. Even if Yeosang wasn’t entirely on board, Wooyoung had to do this. After all, Yeosang would need to be human again eventually. So Wooyoung pulled his phone out and tried to figure out where he was going. </p><p>Tails and Trinkets, Wooyoung had never heard of the place so he’d certainly never been. But if anyone knew where that place was it was Yeonjun. He was old fashioned, preferring to get all his magic out of bottles and books. Wooyoung liked to do things on the fly, pulling magic from his own hands and soul. </p><p>Wooyoung dialed Yeonjun, holding his phone to his ear. It rang a few times, Yeonjun picked up on the fifth ring. Wooyoung had almost given up and hung up to call again. </p><p>“Huh?” Yeonjun snorted as he answered, </p><p>“Yeonjunnie, I need some help” Wooyoung said, </p><p>“I’m not wearing drag again” Yeonjun said flatly, still sounding pretty sleepy. </p><p>“Yes you are, but that isn’t what I need” Wooyoung said, Yeonjun grumbled something under his breath. “That place I bugged you about, Tails and Trinkets, have you ever been?” Wooyoung asked, </p><p>“Mm, no, I barely met the guy who runs it a few weeks ago. And I didn’t even actually meet him, I just watched him hit on the bar tender, get shot down, and then drink himself silly enough to dive bomb into a crowd of very angry pixies” Yeonjun said, Wooyoung snorted. This guy sounded like quite the character. </p><p>“Do you think he’d be at any of our usual haunts tonight?” Wooyoung questioned, </p><p>“I dunno, maybe. Why?” Yeonjun asked, </p><p>“I need to ask him about a mermaid tear” Wooyoung said, Yeonjun hummed thoughtfully. </p><p>“Well, you could always try the bartender. She seemed pretty familiar with the guy” he said, </p><p>“Alright, thanks” Wooyoung said, </p><p>“Good luck, don’t call me for the rest of the day. I’m taking a nap” Yeonjun said, Wooyoung rolled his eyes and hung up. The club Yeonjun was referring to was called Salanja’s, it wasn’t Wooyoung’s favorite place. There were way more deep woods supernatural creatures that hung around that place, and since Wooyoung’s magic tended to attract things like that they usually liked to bug him when he was there. But at least he knew where he was going now. He rolled his shoulders and prayed for strength. He lifted his hand and took a breath, he snapped his fingers. </p><p>Wooyoung was running out of juice fast. When he reappeared on the corner near the bar he nearly collapsed, he stumbled as his legs threatened to give out. His head spun and his mouth was dry. He needed to eat something, drink something. He shook his head and looked toward the bar’s flashing neon sign. Wooyoung sighed through his nose, he needed to hurry. </p><p>Ever so slowly Wooyoung made his way into the bar. He had to worry about the glances he received from a table of dryads later, he made his way to the bar. The bartender was a young woman, she seemed human enough. But looks could be deceiving. Wooyoung dropped himself onto a stool, gripping the bar top for balance. </p><p>“You don’t look so good friend” the bartender said, sliding Wooyoung a menu. Wooyoung picked it up, searching for something he could eat. There was nothing but drinks and potions. He felt himself deflate, fantastic. </p><p>“I’m great” Wooyoung muttered, putting the menu aside. “I was actually wondering, do you know someone named Choi San?” he asked, the woman regarded him for a moment. </p><p>“I don’t make it a habit of giving out information like that” she said, leaning her hip against the bar. </p><p>“I figured, but listen, I just need to know where his shop is. I want to buy something important from him” Wooyoung explained, fending off the black dots in his vision. The woman still seemed hesitant, “if you could just point me in the direction of his shop, I’d be grateful” Wooyoung said, already feeling a bit defeated. </p><p>“I might be able to do you one better” she said, Wooyoung’s interest piqued. “I can point you in the direction of him” she peered across the room, “he tired himself out early tonight, so you might find him snoozing in one of the back booths” she pointed down the way to the collection of smokey booths in the back, Wooyoung’s hopes soared. </p><p>“Thanks, it means a lot” Wooyoung said, sliding off the stool. When he did his vision blurred and then doubled, and then a dozen blinking lights came swarming his way. Wooyoung wrinkled his nose, swatting at them. </p><p>“Alright, knock it off or I”ll ban the lot of you” the bartender warned the fireflies, they blinked angrily in fast flashing lights before booking it away from Wooyoung. </p><p>“Thanks” Wooyoung said again, the bartender only inclined her head. Wooyoung left the bar, careful of his steps as he picked his way toward the back. He checked each booth, eventually spotting a figure in black leather pants sprawled out on a back seat. Wooyoung leaned over the table, taking a good look at the guy. </p><p>A swoop of messy black hair with a patch of white, angular features. All sharp and feline. He was actually really attractive. Wooyoung even caught a peak of firm, pale chest through his loose black shirt. If there weren't things to do Wooyoung might have a little fun with this guy. But alas, Yeosang needed him. </p><p>Wooyoung reached over the table and pinched San’s nose for a long moment, waiting. All at once his eyes shot wide and his mouth flew open with a gasp. Wooyoung let go and San lunged into a sitting position, wheezing. </p><p>“What the hell?” he cried, coughing and rubbing his face. “What’s your problem?” he whipped his head around, glaring daggers at Wooyoung. </p><p>“You’ve been here for three days, we thought you were dead” Wooyoung said, expression serious. San’s gears seemed to stall for a moment, trying to process Wooyoung’s words.</p><p>“Three...three days” San muttered, Wooyoung’s lips twitched. He sat down fully at the booth, arms folded on the table top. </p><p>“I’m kidding, but I have a question for you” he said, San blinked a few times. And then he scowled deeply, “do you own Tails and Trinkets?” he asked, San stretched his back, rolling his shoulders. </p><p>“I run it, yeah. What about it?” San said, groaning as he rubbed at his neck. </p><p>“So you’re the one selling a mermaid tear, right?” Wooyoung asked, San gave him a sidelong glance. </p><p>“For a price” he said carefully, </p><p>“Which would be?” Wooyoung pressed, </p><p>“Judging by your knock off cashmere, out of your price range” San said, smirking. Wooyoung made an affronted noise, while he wanted to snark off in his face he needed to be nice. He took in air through his teeth, </p><p>“Could you just give me a price?” Wooyoung asked as nicely as he could, San sighed. </p><p>“It’s going for three hundred thousand right now, and you’re in luck, it’s on sale” he said, Wooyoung choked on spit. He hacked, grabbing his throat as he coughed haggardly. </p><p>“Thr-three-!” he wheezed, San’s lips curled in amusement. </p><p>“I’d offer to buy you a drink but a dryad stole my wallet earlier” he said, Wooyoung narrowed a venomous glare on him as he finally caught his breath, dropping his hand as he swallowed. </p><p>“That’s outrageous, for a single tear” Wooyoung said, San shrugged. </p><p>“I don’t make the prices, the guy who owns it does” he said, </p><p>“Can’t you ask him to lower it at all?” Wooyoung asked, a bit of a plead in his voice. San hummed, tapping his fingers on the tabletop. </p><p>“I could ask, the guy’s a recluse though. I never even met him, just his husband. Gorgeous guy, small nose, sharp tongue” San said, gaze kind of far away for a moment. “Anyway, it would take a while, maybe a couple months to get a letter out to his cottage in England” he shrugged, Wooyoung didn’t have a couple of months. He could feel the gears turning in his own head, grinding and becoming hot enough to burn. He was about to make a truly terrible decision, but he needed to do this, for Yeosang. </p><p>“Alright, can I have the address of the shop? And the hours? So I can stop by when you’re there, are you the only one that runs it?” Wooyoung asked, trying his best not to sound suspicious. </p><p>“Sure, it’s just me. We’re only open three days a week, noon to four in the morning. It’s just a small place off Lincoln and Noel, you’d probably miss it if you weren’t looking for it. But you would be” San said, giving him a wink and finger gun. Wooyoung repressed the strongest urge to roll his eyes, smiling at San instead. </p><p>“I’ll be there as soon as you open on my next day off” Wooyoung said, sliding out of the booth. San watched Wooyoung leave and Wooyoung could almost feel his gaze on him as he left the bar. Once he was outside he tipped his head back, taking a deep, settling breath. Yeah, like he mentioned, a terrible decision. But he wasn’t going to do it alone. He’d need help, and he knew just the two for the job. Wooyoung snapped his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi was having a rough time. Yunho, however, seemed to be having a great time. Bath time was, just like when Yunho was a dog, a fiasco. But now Mingi was on the verge of combustion. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, the towel he’d brought clutched in shaking hands. </p><p>“Y...Yunho, could you-could you please” Mingi squeaked, there were bubbles everywhere and Yunho was giggling wildly as he chased them around the bathroom floor. Fully naked. Mingi was having a...very rough time. </p><p>“Mingi, there’s so many bubbles! Remember the bubbles?” Yunho squealed in delight as he collapsed in a pile of them, plumes of them shooting into the air around them. Mingi took a deep breath, accidentally sucking in a stray bubble. He hacked, coughing up the soap and wheezing. Yunho wiggled himself onto his knees, blinking in Mingi’s direction. </p><p>“Are you okay? Do you need help?” Yunho scrambled up, Mingi sucked in a sharp breath as Yunho came barreling toward him. Mingi dropped the towel, a high pitched noise escaping him just as Yunho tackled him. Mingi was a tall guy but he was not structurally sound around equally tall, naked, hot guys. They went sprawling into the hall, Yunho trapping Mingi with his knees and arms. </p><p>“Yunho” Mingi said, voice still five octaves higher than usual. Yunho only smiled down at him, </p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, Mingi was not okay. He wasn’t okay at all. Yunho was still wet and he was pressing down on Mingi, and since this all happened Mingi has done his best to keep at bay every dirty thought he’s had since laying eyes on Yunho. Yunho was his dog! His baby! And he was this tall, gorgeous man caging him in! Mingi could feel his eyes welling with frustrated tears, he covered his eyes as he began to hiccup. “Mingi? Mingi” Yunho said, alarmed as he sat back. His ass pressed right against Mingi’s crotch forcing a horrible moan out of Mingi’s throat, back arching at the zing of pleasure. “Oh no, did I hurt you?” Yunho sounded genuinely upset, Mingi shook his head frantically, still hiding his face as it began to burn red. He couldn’t take this, the tears were rolling across his temples and into his hair. He felt gross inside. </p><p>“I’m sorry Yunho” Mingi choked out, </p><p>“Huh?” Yunho said, confused. </p><p>“I’m supposed to take care of you, and I’m being gross” Mingi hiccuped, rubbing his eyes. Yunho gripped Mingi’s wrist, gently drawing his hands away. The smile on Yunho’s face was tender and Mingi had to do everything in his power not to ugly sob at him. </p><p>“You’re not gross, Mingi. I love you, you’d never be gross to me” Yunho said, Mingi’s chest clenched terribly. Where the lines blurred, he didn’t know. But he’d been fighting this for weeks now, he was a good dog owner. Now this, what was he supposed to do with this? Yunho wasn’t a dog anymore and Mingi was trying to be a good friend, a good friend with a huge crush. </p><p>Yunho was perfect, even if he was still getting used to being in his own skin. He was impossibly sweet, he was affectionate, and he loved Mingi. And Mingi didn’t know what to do with that!? Because what was he supposed to do with that? Was it the same kind of love Mingi was growing in his chest? Probably not! And Mingi was okay with that, he was fine because at least Yunho still loved him in some way. Mingi took a deep breath, calming himself. He could keep fighting this, he was a good friend. He needed to keep his head straight to guide Yunho through being a human, he didn’t have time to be getting hard. Which reminded him...</p><p>“I know, I know I just...Yunho, please get off me” Mingi mumbled, trying his best not to make things more uncomfortable than they were. Yunho grinned, </p><p>“Make me” he teased, wiggling his hips. Mingi made a choked noise, scrambling to grab Yunho’s hips before it was too late. But it was, Yunho froze and blinked down at him. “Oh…” he murmured, lifting his hips and peering beneath himself. “Mingi, is that your tail?” Yunho asked, Mingi slapped a hand over his face. </p><p>This was his own fault. The day he brought Yunho home like this, it had happened by accident. Yunho got a hard on and the first thing he’d screeched was, “Mingi, my tail is back! Look, my tail is back!”. Mingi almost passed out. </p><p>What was he supposed to do? Say, “no that’s your dick”? Absolutely not! </p><p>“Um, you see, I- aye!” Mingi squeaked as Yunho grabbed his dick through his sweatpants, “Yunho” Mingi moaned, a bit pained as he grabbed Yunho’s wrist. He didn’t pull it away immediately, his brain muddled as Yunho flexed his fingers around it a bit. </p><p>“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Yunho breathed, and the way he said it was less out of concern and more as if he’d caught Mingi in the act, almost amused. Yunho began to stroke Mingi slowly, cautiously. Mingi felt himself warming all over, body jerking everytime he brushed over the head of his cock. </p><p>“Yunho, Yunho stop” Mingi pleaded, Yunho slowed but didn’t fully stop as he met Mingi’s gaze. </p><p>“I don’t know the word for it, but I know it’s not a tail Mingi. I know it feels good, I just don’t know how it works for people” Yunho murmured, leaning down and nosing against Mingi’s cheek. “But I want to make you feel good” he breathed against Mingi’s skin, Mingi felt like he was going to die. The moral dilemmas threatening to shatter the growing heat in his brain were strong, but Yunho’s hand on his cock was stronger. “I love you, Mingi, please let me” Yunho begged, nipping at Ming’s jaw. </p><p>Mingi squeezed his eyes shut, nearly vibrating out of his skin. </p><p>“I...I- hah-” Yunho squeezed him, damn it! Mingi grabbed Yunho by the shoulders, shoving him over and flipping their position. He hovered over Yunho who looked flushed, pupils wide and dark despite not having done anything yet. He was getting hard too, Mingi could feel it against his thigh. And that fact alone had Mingi’s mind coming to a screeching halt. His breathing was harsh and his cock twitched hard as he dragged his gaze down Yunho’s flushed chest to his cock that twitched under his attention. “Yunho...Yunho, are you attracted to me?” Mingi asked in a hush, staring openly. Yunho whimpered, trying to squeeze his thighs shut. </p><p>“Love you- I really love you, Mingi please, let me touch you-” Yunho grabbed at Mingi’s shirt, and Mingi was a weak man. He was. But he’d been strong, until now...now he was done being strong. He cupped Yunho’s face and kissed him deeply, delving his tongue past his lips to swipe along Yunho’s palate. Yunho made a wounded noise into Mingi’s mouth, hips kicking up against Mingi’s. </p><p>“Y-yeah, yeah” Mingi breathed, pulling back to shove his pants down. He pulled his cock free, wheezing a bit when Yunho grabbed hold of him immediately. </p><p>“Wanna do it” he said, practically drooling as he began to jerk Mingi off. It was rough and a little painful, but even that felt good. Mingi was having trouble breathing, hips jerking with each pull of Yunho’s hand. </p><p>“Wait, hold on, Yunho” Mingi huffed, licking his palm and then wrapping his hand around Yunho’s cock. The sound that it ripped out of him wasn’t human, body writhing as Mingi tried to pick up a decent pace. </p><p>“Mingi, Mingi” Yunho begged, his gripping Mingi’s cock painfully now. Mingi yanked Yunho’s hand away, pinning him and jerking him off as effectively as he could. It almost felt like fighting, keeping Yunho still while he tried to get him off, his own dick out. While Mingi wanted to take his time, to show Yunho what it was like to be human and share a moment like this, Yunho was insatiable. Animalistic. He bucked and howled as Mingi stroked him, grabbing at whatever he could get his hands on. </p><p>“I’m here, right here” Mingi’s mouth was dry, he couldn’t stop staring at him. He was so sensitive, like every touch was driving him crazy. He was red all over and panting, he was definitely drooling now and something gross living in Mingi’s chest wanted to lick it off his lips. There was just something about Yunho, Mingi already loved him so much. It just wasn’t computing and it was making him dizzy. So Mingi decided he’d just drown in this feeling. </p><p>Yunho seized up suddenly, cum shooting up his chest and a harsh noise escaping his throat. Mingi didn’t let go of him right away, rolling his fingers over the head of Yunho’s cock and through his cum. It was obvious he was overstimulated, pathetic noises falling from Yunho’s lips as he tried to writhe away from Mingi’s touch. </p><p>“Mm, hah, no, please” Yunho begged, twisting as he tried to escape Mingi’s hand. Mingi let go of him finally, swallowing dryly. He looked at his hand, gaze a bit fuzzy. He was impossibly hard and wasn’t entirely sure what to do about it at this point. His hand seemed to know what to do, however, despite being covered in Yunho’s cum. He wrapped it around his cock, smearing the cum along his shaft until he could jerk himself with a comfortable glide. He shivered, whimpering as he began to buck his hips into his own fist. “Mingi, I wanna do it” Yunho shifted, pulling his legs from beneath Mingi with some effort before turning over. Mingi sat back, hand still trembling around his cock. Yunho nuzzled into the crevice of Mingi’s hip, breathing deeply before licking a stripe up the side of Mingi’s cock. Mingi felt himself tighten up and then go lax, a moan falling from his lips as Yunho continued his ministrations. “You smell like me” Yunho murmured against the skin of Mingi’s shaft, making Mingi tremble. He licked another stripe, humming. “Taste like me” Yunho breathed, </p><p>“Wha-what does that mean?” Mingi asked, Yunho peered up at Mingi, lips curling up. </p><p>“I tasted it one night, I didn’t mean to. But you smelled really good and you were asleep, but now you taste just like me. This, this stuff” Yunho touched his chest, swiping some of the drying cum before licking it off his fingers. Mingi didn’t have it in him to cringe, especially since Yunho almost seemed to enjoy it. In fact, Mingi felt like he was going to die. He knocked his head back against the hall wall, </p><p>“You tasted...you tasted your own cum?” Mingi said, strangled as Yunho began to stroke him again. Yunho blinked, head cocked. </p><p>“Cum?” he murmured, Mingi groaned. He really wasn’t about to give a sex ed lesson while trying to get off. “I didn’t like mine, but when it’s on you. And you smell like me, this strong. I really-I really like it” Mingi could tell, with the way Yunho was staring at him, pupils impossibly large and face bright red. Enthralled, like he was about to cum again just at the thought. Mingi reached up, touching Yunho’s cheek. Yunho nuzzled into Mingi’s hand, laying kisses and licks against his palm. “Mingi” Yunho whimpered, </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Mingi asked, Yunho’s brow pinched like he was in pain. He scooted closer, burrowing into Mingi’s space, his hand never ceasing. </p><p>“I love you, I really love you a lot” Yunho breathed, hiding his face against Mingi’s throat. Mingi couldn’t take this, he squeezed his eyes shut. </p><p>“I love you too” Mingi murmured, Yunho shivered heavily against him, making a wounded noise. He continued to mumble the words into Mingi’s skin as he finished him off, and when he came Yunho licked his hand clean, drooling over his fingers. Mingi was too out of it to stop him, mind still far too gone to be grossed out in any way. </p><p>Mingi slouched against the wall, dick softening against his leg. Mingi was not a virgin, but the last time he’d cum that hard had been two years ago around his birthday when his boyfriend at the time had pulled out all the stops. That was the first and last time anything even remotely that hot had happened. And yet this topped that. </p><p>Yunho crawled up Mingi’s body, smiling as he bumped his nose against Mingi’s before kissing him gently. Mingi let him have his way with him, still bone tired. It wasn’t going anywhere, Yunho just seemed to want the comfort. So Mingi gave it to him. However, their tender moment was shattered when there was an explosion of blue smoke further up the hall. </p><p>Mingi’s heart shot into his throat and Yunho jumped, a yelp escaping his throat as he dove into Mingi’s arms. Mingi barely had the mind to keep them from toppling over, eyes wide as Wooyoung appeared in a peach scented flurry. He was stomping out a small fire on the rug once the smoke cleared, </p><p>“Ugh, damn it...hey, Minigi, Yun- oh!” Wooyoung’s gaze lit on the couple, Mingi felt his face flame, heart still choked up in his throat as he scrambled to cover Yunho. </p><p>“W-W-Wooyo- What are you- why- what’s-” Mingi stumbled over every possible word he managed to spit out, Wooyoung covered his eyes demurely with one hand. The other rested on his hip, he swayed a bit on his feet. </p><p>“I was just dropping in because I need a favor” Wooyoung said, Mingi pulled his pants up and crawled awkwardly toward the linen closet. </p><p>“What favor?” Mingi asked, still wheezy as he pulled the door open and yanked out a big towel. He tossed it over Yunho who sat up, still not the least bit bothered at being naked in front of a near stranger. </p><p>“Yeosang’s mermaid tear is worth more than everything in my apartment, I won’t be able to afford it” Wooyoung began, “so, I need you two to help me break into San’s shop to steal it” he said, for the umpteenth time that night Mingi’s brain short circuited. He was going to jail. He was going to jail with a witch and his dog-person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We back!!<br/>Scream at me about something if you've got the chance!!<br/>All my love!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want to STEAL the tear?” Mingi said for the fifth time, Wooyoung made a pained sound. </p><p>“Yes, I want to steal the tear!” he slammed his hands down on Mingi’s kitchen table, Mingi and Yunho were now fully dressed. Mingi in the kitchen with a belligerent Wooyoung and Yunho curled up on the couch, half asleep. “More importantly, WE are GOING to steal the tear” Wooyoung pressed, Mingi could feel anxiety crawling through him. </p><p>“I don’t know, that’s- that’s breaking the law, and I have to watch Yunho and-” </p><p>“Take him with us, we could use an extra pair of eyes. Plus, he’s tall and strong, he can help” Wooyoung said, gesturing briefly at the man in question. Yunho was curled up on the couch but he popped his head over the back of it at the mention of his name, more curious than anything. </p><p>“B-but, the law-” </p><p>“Witch law is different” Wooyoung said, </p><p>“How?” Mingi asked, Wooyoung tapped his foot rapidly for a moment. </p><p>“Well, for starters, all crimes are punished by the Lady. She’s like this old deity our council summoned when it was first founded however many centuries ago” he rolled his wrist and then his eyes, “and secondly, we aren’t going to get caught. San is the only one that runs the place and I know when he’s going to be there, it’s foolproof” Wooyoung said confidently, Mingi wasn’t so confident. </p><p>“Won’t you get in bigger trouble if they find out you showed us your magic?” Mingi asked, fidgeting. Wooyoung hesitated, tapping his fingers on the tabletop. </p><p>“More than your little head could imagine, but this is important. It’s for Yeosang, so...so please, I really need someone’s help and I don’t have a lot of friends. Especially ones willing to help me go through with something like this for my best friend” Wooyoung said, staring hard at the tabletop where his fingers still drummed. </p><p>Mingi didn’t know Wooyoung well, he technically knew Yeosang but not the Yeosang Wooyoung knew. But Mingi did know loyalty and love, Wooyoung had a lot of it for Yeosang. Mingi could tell. He didn’t like the idea, not one bit. But with another hesitant glance at a dozy Yunho he sighed, </p><p>“Alright, we’ll help you” Mingi murmured, Wooyoung flicked his gaze up to Mingi’s in shock. </p><p>“Really?” he asked, </p><p>“Yeah, I know Yeosang means a lot to you and Jongho. I’ll help, Yunho’s gonna go wherever I go anyway” Mingi said, </p><p>“Yup” Yunho said cheerfully from the couch, </p><p>“Great, we should go now. I know San’s on a bender at this bar, the shop is empty. Come on” Wooyoung grabbed Mingi’s wrist and pulled him out of his chair, </p><p>“Wait, now? I don’t have shoes on!” Mingi cried just as Wooyoung smacked a hand onto Yunho’s head and shot them a wink, there was a plume of smoke and Mingi really wished he’d chosen his words better. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang was being a huge pain in the ass. Jongho had no clue what his problem was, but the pizza parlor incident wasn’t isolated. Suddenly Yeosang didn’t want Jongho to touch him, or sit next to him. Jongho couldn’t even sleep in his own bed without Yeosang being pissy. It was driving Jongho up the wall. Like now, as Jongho tried to figure out what Yeosang wanted for dinner. </p><p>“Chicken?” Jongho suggested, arms crossed where he was sitting on the couch. Yeosang spat, back turned to Jongho where he was curled up on the far cushion. “Ramen?” Jongo tried, Yeosang made a noise in his throat. “Kimchi fried rice” Jongho said, Yeosang growled. “Fine, filter feed for all I care” Jongho said, falling back against the cushions. Yeosang whipped his head around with another spit, “well you won’t make up your mind, I’m not here to cater to you” Jongho snapped, Yeosang hissed again. “Use your words!” Jongho said irritably, Yeosang hopped onto his feet and continued to spit and hiss. Jongho felt his temper rising, “I can’t understand you!” Jongho exploded, Yeosang hissed again and Jongho’s temper snapped. </p><p>With his teeth gritted he stood up and stormed into the kitchen, he snatched an empty spray bottle from the cupboard and filled it with sink water. He stomped back into the living room and without a word spritzed Yeosang in the face, eliciting a yowl from the little black cat. Yeosang went scrambling off the cushions, Jongho chased him, spraying more water. </p><p>“Yeosang, get back here!” he boomed, following him into the bedroom. Yeosang went diving under the covers on the bed, trembling as he hid. Jongho caught his breath, lowering the spray bottle. As he regarded the shaking lump under the covers Jongho flushed with a strange kind of guilt. He rubbed his face with a heavy sigh, “Yeosang, come out, I....I’m sorry about the bottle, I won’t do it again” Jongho tried, Yeosang didn’t make a sound, he didn’t even move. Jongho bit back a curse as he tossed the spray bottle onto his night stand before leaving the room. He went into the living room and fell onto the couch, head back as he closed his eyes. </p><p>Yeosang used to be a safe haven from all the crap in Jongho’s life. A place he could go when he was stressed out or tired or feeling off. But it was gone, evaporated in an instant. Maybe now that he was trying to become human again he was starting to realize that he didn’t want to be around Jongho, human or cat. It made Jongho curious about the kind of person Yeosang was before he became a cat. So Jongho got nosy. </p><p>It was late, but maybe Wooyoung was around. Jongho reached into his pocket and took his phone out. He dialed Wooyoung’s number. He had gotten it after the last time Wooyoung made an impromptu visit. He begged Wooyoung to just call before he decided to pop in, the sentiment had gone unheard thus far. But having his number might prove useful for Jongho now. He hit call, listening to it ring. And that’s all it did, ring. Wooyoung didn’t answer. Jongho peered at his phone as it went to voicemail, what could he be up to this late? Well, maybe he we just sleeping... </p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung’s pocket was buzzing, he muttered a curse and reached in to fish his phone out. He teetered, swaying in the air. The person below him made a choked noise, shuffling on the gravel. </p><p>“W-Wooyoung, could you hurry up? You’re smaller than me but you’re still heavy” Mingi said, a bit choked as he tried to whisper. </p><p>“How dare you, I’m just dense” Wooyoung hissed back, taking his phone out and sending whoever was calling to voicemail. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, facing the window he’d been working open once more. The back entrance to San’s shop was mostly closed up, barred too. All except for one window, that was their jackpot. Wooyoung kept a sense out for any magic traps or security, but so far there was only an enchantment on the door. The windows were untouched. So Wooyoung jammed his fingers beneath the wood and levered it open, shoving it as far as he could with a small grunt. Mingi was trembling a little beneath Wooyoung’s weight. </p><p>“Got it, hold on” Wooyoung said quietly, he pulled himself up onto the windowsill and through. It was dark inside, but Wooyoung could feel his way down the wall. Mostly clear, except for a light switch and broom handle that Wooyoung smoothly knocked aside on his way down. It was clumsy but Wooyoung was able to get a leg down just before falling. He hit the ground on his side with a heavy thud, the air punching from his lungs on a harsh wheeze. Wooyoung turned onto all fours, coughing a bit. “I’m getting too old for this shit” he muttered, catching his breath as he got to his feet. He felt along the wall until he found the door, just like Wooyoung suspected. The enchantment could be undone from the inside, but his magic is useless against it. Which is why the first time he tried to poof his way in he went right smack into the wall. He made Mingi and Yunho swear they wouldn’t tell anyone. </p><p>Wooyoung unlocked the door, undid the enchantment, and pulled the door open. Mingi and Yunho leaned into view, Mingi looked anxious while Yunho just seemed curious.</p><p>“Who wants to stand guard at the door?” Wooyoung asked in a hush, Mingi raised his hand. Yunho also raised his hand, “do you actually want to stand guard or do you just want to stand by Mingi?” Wooyoung asked, Yunho blinked and then slowly lowered his hand. “That’s what I thought, come on puppy” Wooyoung beckoned him, Yunho followed Wooyoung into the darkness and Mingi stayed put, peering back into the alley anxiously. “Just stay close, tell me if you hear anything funny” Wooyoung said quietly, creeping into the darkened shop. He could hardly make out the shelves, let alone what was on them. </p><p>The mermaid tear was expensive, it had to be in a glass case or something equally secure. Wooyoung squinted a bit, trying to figure out where it could be. They moved further into the shop, Wooyoung took his phone out again and went to turn the flashlight on. But he paused, noticing the person who’d called him again. Jongho…what could Jongho want from him? Wooyoung shook his head, he didn’t have time to wonder. He turned his flashlight on and shined it around, charms, knickknacks, books and crystals. Hanging bundles of herbs, tarot cards, all the boring stuff. Where was the real stuff? Wooyoung moved toward the far side of the room, but he heard a weird sound. Like, sniffling. Wooyoung paused, turning around slowly, locating the sound. Then he saw the source of it and choked on air, “Yunho, stop-!” it was too late, Yunho was nose deep in a velvet pouch of something he’d found on a shelf. He sneezed and a flurry of powder went flying into his face, Wooyoung hurried over and snatched the pouch out of his hands, waving the cloud away. Once it cleared Yunho blinked at Wooyoung and Wooyoung watched in mild horror as his face began to turn colors, literally. He flashed blue and then purple, then yellow and red, and finally he settled on green. Splotchy, mucus green. </p><p>“Sorry, it smelled like candy” Yunho said sheepishly, rubbing his nose. </p><p>“Why on Earth would there be candy in there, Yunho?” Wooyoung asked, shaking the pouch at him. Yunho shrugged, mumbling another apology. Wooyoung made a frustrated noise, putting the pouch back. Then Yunho sniffed the air again, blinking. </p><p>“Someone’s coming” he said, Wooyoung stiffened up. </p><p>“Hide” he grabbed Yunho by the front of the shirt, </p><p>“But-” </p><p>“What’s taking you guys so long?” Mingi’s voice startled a yelp out of Wooyoung, Yunho went flying a few steps forward in his own jump of fear. Mingi jolted as he appeared in the shaky beam of Wooyoung’s flashlight, </p><p>“I told you someone was coming” Yunho said, shirt still clutching in Wooyoung’s hand. </p><p>“You couldn’t have said it was Mingi?” Wooyoung hissed, shoving him a little. “Just, come on” he said, heading back in the direction he’d been going. </p><p>“How are you so sure there’s a tear here? What if that guy was lying to you?” Mingi asked, creeping along behind them. </p><p>“Because he thought I was going to buy it, he wouldn’t lie to a potential customer” Wooyoung said, searching along a high shelf with his flashlight. Yunho bumped into Wooyoung who knocked  into a shelf accidentally. A crystal ball went rolling the other way, Wooyoung sucked in a breath as he scrambled to catch it. In his flailing he knocked into Mingi who smacked into another nearby shelf. A stack of books collapsed with heavy thuds, Wooyoung caught the crystal ball with a curse. </p><p>“You’re being too loud! What if someone hears us?” Mingi cried, stooping to pick up all the books. Wooyoung shoved the crystal ball back onto its stand, </p><p>“Didn’t I tell you to be on the lookout? Look outs don’t say anything but ‘look out’, capiche?” Wooyoung hissed, Mingi frowned as he stood up, arms full of books. And then there was a groan, it didn’t come from any of them and Wooyoung felt himself tense all over. There was a shuffling sound and Wooyoung swung his flashlight around just in time to watch someone climb to their feet from behind the register. It was San, hair a mess and eyes squinting hard in the beam of light. </p><p>“Wha...huh?” San mumbled, out of it. Wooyoung rolled his eyes heavenward, </p><p>“For fucks sake, grab him” he said, </p><p>“Gr-grab him?” Mingi said, voice high with fear. Wooyoung cursed some more, he snapped his fingers and summoned what was left of his strength. A plume of smoke appeared before them, snaking through the air toward San. It wrapped around him, San made a startled noise as it tightened and lifted him into the air.  </p><p>“Hey, hey, what’s the big idea?” San kicked, grunting as he tried to get free. Wooyoung may be weak but his magic made up the difference. What was left of it, anyway. </p><p>“Nothing personal, just tell me where you keep the mermaid tear” Wooyoung said, </p><p>“Wooyoung, this is more than breaking and entering now” Mingi said, sounding shaken. </p><p>“Shush, let me handle this” Wooyoung snapped, </p><p>“I’ll give you five seconds to let me go and leave” San said, suddenly calm as he regarded them. Wooyoung pursed his lips, </p><p>“We just need the tear-” </p><p>“Four...three…” San began counting, </p><p>“I thought he said five” Yunho whispered, </p><p>“Two...” San’s voice began to deepen, his skin shivering and turning black before Wooyoung’s very eyes. Oh...oh no- </p><p>San was a shapeshifter. Wooyoung’s hold on him shattered just as San fully transformed into something like a dragon, wings, teeth, claws and all. </p><p>“Shit!” Wooyoung snapped, lunging toward Mingi and Yunho. He didn’t have enough strength to muster the magic to move all three of them, but he could get those two away at least. He smacked Yunho on the chest and Mingi in the face, smoke surrounding them and poofing them away just as Wooyoung hit the ground. Wooyoung could feel his arms shaking as he levered himself up, </p><p>“One-” Wooyoung snapped his fingers, when he reappeared he was outside about two feet in the air and went crashing down into a pair of trash bins. He was weak, there was no way he could use any more magic without serious consequences. He’d been at it all night, he was screwed. Wooyoung turned over, breathing labored. He didn’t know how much time he had before San was on his ass, but he needed to move fast if he wanted any chance at getting away. </p><p>With some effort Wooyoung tried to get to his feet, he got as far as his hands and knees before his lungs seized harshly and liquid came roiling up in his throat, choking him. He coughed haggardly, biting back a sob as blood splattered the concrete. He’d pushed himself too far, way too far. What kind of elementary witch was he? </p><p>“There are huntsmen on their way, five minutes, maybe less” a voice said, Wooyoung wiped his mouth as he looked up. San had shifted back, standing a few feet ahead in the glow of a street lamp. He looked unimpressed, annoyed even. Huntsmen...Wooyoung murmured a curse, sitting back on his heels, hands on his thighs as he tried to take deep breaths. “How old are you? You shouldn’t push yourself so hard, you could die” San said, eyeing the blood on the asphalt. Wooyoung felt a stab of spite, </p><p>“Same age as you asshole” Wooyoung spat, San gave him a bored look. Wooyoung rubbed his face, “I...I’m sorry, I just...listen, I needed the tear. My best friend has been stuck as a cat for months, it’s a long story but I owe him. I messed up his life, I owe him this much” he tried to explain, hoping to appeal to some part of San that would keep Wooyoung out of the hands of the huntsmen. “His name is Kang Yeosang, he’s staying with this guy Jongho” Wooyoung reached into his pocket, taking his phone out and unlocking it. He went into the settings and took his passcode off, he held it out, hand trembling. “I don’t know what the Council’s going to do but could you find him? Tell him I’m sorry” Wooyoung said, vision a bit blurred. San frowned a bit, before he could move or say a word there were twin flashes of light. Wooyoung flinched, nearly falling over as two huntsmen appeared. </p><p>“Are either of you Choi San?” it was a man and woman, both in dark coats. </p><p>“Me, that’s me” San said quickly, moving a little closer to Wooyoung. </p><p>“Is this the man you claimed broke into your place of work?” the woman asked, already reaching into her coat. Wooyoung shrunk, fear roiling through him. </p><p>“Uh, no, he got away. This guy was just in the way” San said, Wooyoung whipped a startled look his way. </p><p>“You said you had him here” the man said, looking annoyed. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m still a little drunk if I’m being honest. I promise, if I see him, I’ll hold him” San said, holding his hands up. The woman rolled her eyes and dropped her hand from her coat, the man gave San a scathing look. With a snap of each of their fingers, the huntsmen were gone. Wooyoung nearly collapsed with relief, he sunk forward, forehead nearly touching the bloody asphalt. </p><p>“Thank you” Wooyoung whispered, </p><p>“Yeah, well, you’re cute. You wouldn’t last a day in prison” San said, moving closer. Wooyoung choked on a laugh, sitting up. San crouched in front of him, an awkward smile on his face. “Come on, I’ll patch you up” San said, offering a hand. Wooyoung really wanted to say no, San had already kept him out of something worse than prison. But he wasn’t even sure he’d be able to walk home, so he let San help him up and back toward the shop. Wooyoung really needed to count his lucky stars tonight… </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang was upset. Scratch that, he had been furious, then upset, and now he was downright depressed. Sure, it was his idea to get Jongho to hate him. But he hadn’t taken into account the fact that...Jongho was going to hate him. It was awful, having Jongho in a foul mood all the time because of him. And the spray bottle, God, the spray bottle! It was the worst! Yeosang was still kinda damp, he hated it. </p><p>There was a crash and a volley of screams, Yeosang fluffed out of fear. He wiggled his way out of the blankets, peering out into the hall. There was shouting, panic. And then Yeosang smelled a few familiar people, Yunho and Mingi...and Wooyoung? Plus brimstone. What the hell was going on? Yeosang jumped out of bed and scurried out into the living room. He blinked at the scene before him. </p><p>Yunho was sprawled on the ground, expression pinched in pain and...green. Actually, physically, green. The coffee table was smashed into at least five pieces beside him. Mingi was on his feet, making wild gestures as he tried to talk to Jongho. Keyword, tried. </p><p>“-the-this dragon- the guy, and-and I don’t know- he’s still-” Mingi could hardly finish a thought, </p><p>“Slow down, what happened?” Jongho grabbed Mingi by the shoulders, Mingi floundered a bit. </p><p>“Wooyoung, he’s in trouble” he wheezed out finally, Yeosang felt fear flush him. </p><p>“Wooyoung? What happened to him?” Jongho pressed, </p><p>“We were-he wanted to- the tear, he wanted us to help him steal the tear for-for Yeosang. We went with him tonight, but there was a guy there. He turned into some kinda dragon, Wooyoung poofed us here but he’s- he isn’t here” Mingi explained in a rush, red in the face. Yeosang launched himself onto the back of the couch, hissing and spitting. Jongho whipped his head around, </p><p>“Yunho, get up, translate!” Yeosang snapped, Yunho blinked his eyes open. He peered at Yeosang and then sat up with a groan, “we need to go save Wooyoung, if the owner of the shop hurts him I’ll never forgive myself. Or worse, if he calls the huntsmen we’ll never see Wooyoung again” Yeosang said in a series of spits and yowls, Yunho rubbed his head, </p><p>“Yeosang said we need to go save Wooyoung, he could get hurt or the shop man could call the huntsmen and they’ll take Wooyoung away forever” he explained slowly, </p><p>“Do you remember where the shop is?” Jongho asked, Mingi shook his head. </p><p>“I saw the street signs” Yunho said, </p><p>“What were they?” Jongho urged, </p><p>“Mmm, Hamilton and Fort-something I think” Yunho hummed, rubbing his eyes now. </p><p>“Hamilton and Fortright, I know where he is. Let’s go” Jongho said, rushing past Yeosang into the hall. He was back in moments, slipping his jacket on. He paused, glancing at Mingi and then down at his feet. “Where are your shoes?” he asked, Mingi lifted one foot off the ground a bit. </p><p>“I never had them” Mingi said sadly, </p><p>“Oh....borrow a pair of mine” Jongho said, Mingi’s mood seemed to improve. </p><p>Jongho rushed them out of the apartment quickly after getting Mingi in a pair of his spare sneakers. After all, Wooyoung had moments if he wasn’t already in more trouble than they could help him out of. </p><p>There were no taxis to hail this late at night so Jongho had to call a car service, it arrived quickly enough. But Yeosang was a vibrating ball of fluff, even worse as he hid in Jongho’s jacket during the drive to the intersection of the shops. </p><p>“Yeosang” Jongho said softly, startling Yeosang out of his never ending thought cycle of ‘Wooyoung is in trouble’. “Wooyoung will be okay, I’m sure of it” Jongho reassured him, resting a hand on Yeosang’s back. It was the first time in weeks that Yeosang had let Jongho really touch him, and it was so comforting that Yeosang couldn’t stop himself from burying his entire face in Jongho’s side. “I um, I wanted to say sorry too....for earlier, I lost my temper. I shouldn’t have sprayed you,” he said, Yeosang closed his eyes. </p><p>“It’s okay…” he murred, Jongho began to scratch behind Yeosang’s ears. Yeosang began to purr, then Yunho shifted over. </p><p>“He said it’s okay” he whispered, Jongho paused. </p><p>“Uh, thanks, Yunho” he said, a bit awkwardly. Yeosang loved his idiot dog friend. </p><p>The moment of calm was short lived, they arrived on the dark, empty cross section before long and they piled out. </p><p>“That’s the shop” Mingi said, already hurrying across the way. Jongho held Yeosang close as he jogged alongside them. They reached the shop, all dark windows. It didn’t sit well with Yeosang. </p><p>“How did you guys get in?” Jongho asked, </p><p>“The back door” Mingi said, </p><p>“Let’s see if it’s still open” Jongho suggested, they rounded the alley toward the back. Jongho tried the door, it was unlocked. “Be quiet” Jongho said softly, it was dim inside but there was a light on toward the back. It illuminated a set of stairs. There were sounds toward the top, voices. Jongho kept his steps even, careful. There was a broom by the bottom of the steps, he grabbed it with his free hand, still holding Yeosang close with his other one. Then there was a cry of pain and Yeosang couldn’t stop himself, he lunged from Jongho’s hold and sprinted up the steps. “Yeosang, wait!” Jongho called, steps thundering after him. </p><p>Yeosang was already at the top of the steps, winding a corner and skittering to a stop as he laid eyes on a figure hunched over someone else at a kitchen table. Wooyoung, Yeosang would recognize that white boots and peach scent combination anywhere. Yeosang bared his teeth in a horrible snarl before lunging. The person leaning over Wooyoung straightened up, turning around and holding up the bloody gauze he had in hand. Wooyoung was sitting up, more gauze pressed into his nose. Yeosang barely hesitated before he went flying into Wooyoung’s lap, hissing at the stranger and swiping at the air between. </p><p>“Yeosangie, calm down” Wooyoung said, lifting Yeosang away from the other man. “I’m fine, he isn’t hurting me” he said, </p><p>“I’m not, I swear” the other man said, hands in the air. “Could you tell your friend to stop branding my broom at me? I’m feeling a little threatened here” he said, Jongho was in fact branding a broom, now only about a foot away with Mingi and Yunho in tow. </p><p>“Put that down” Wooyoung said, a bit nasally with the gauze in his nose. Jongho lowered the broom but didn’t drop it, </p><p>“We thought you were in trouble” Jongho said defensively, </p><p>“I was” Wooyoung said, petting Yeosang a bit aggressively until he calmed down into a tight ball of low growls and dirty looks. “San decided not to turn me into a pile of ashes, or give me to the huntsmen” Wooyoung explained, </p><p>“I told you, I only did it because I think you’re cute” San said, shrugging a shoulder and offering Wooyoung more gauze. </p><p>“No thanks, and you’re not the first guy I conned into giving me something I want with my looks” Wooyoung smirked, </p><p>“I’m sure” San said slyly, </p><p>“So, you’re not gonna call the witch police on us?” Mingi asked tentatively, </p><p>“Nah, but I might make you clean the shop for me. You guys made a mess down there” San said, Mingi withered behind Jongho. “Which reminds me” San turned on his heels, leaving the kitchen and disappearing down a hall. Yeosang turned Wooyoung once he was out of earshot, </p><p>“What were you thinking?” Yeosang spat, </p><p>“I was just trying-” </p><p>“What if he would have hurt you?” Yeosang continued, </p><p>“He didn’t” Wooyoung said, </p><p>“Or called the huntsmen?” Yeosang said, </p><p>“He did, but-” </p><p>“What!? Wooyoung, they would have taken you away for good” Yeosang was shaking on his little legs, the fear of losing Wooyoung almost too much. </p><p>“I know, Yeosang, listen-” </p><p>“No! You never think! This is how we ended up in this situation in the first place” Yeosang snapped, Wooyoung jerked back as if Yeosang had hit him. Yeosang could barely regret his words before San was reappearing in the room, </p><p>“Whoa, who died?” he asked, Yeosang jumped off Wooyoung’s lap as Wooyoung went to stand. </p><p>“No one, but the mood certainly did” Wooyoung said with a sigh, “I’m going to go home, sorry again about all this” he said, Yeosang flicked his tail anxiously. He didn’t mean to say that, he didn’t blame Wooyoung. This was his own doing, he needed to take it back.</p><p>“Oh, alright, I had something for you though. Before you go” San took his hand from behind his back, nestled in his palm was a glass ornament. And inside...inside was a glowing, opalescent mermaid tear. </p><p>“San” Wooyoung breathed, </p><p>“Didn’t you say those are really expensive?” Yunho asked quietly, </p><p>“They are, but I’ll give it to you...for a favor” San grinned, Yeosang narrowed his gaze. Yeosang already didn’t trust San, this set off every red flag Yeosang had. </p><p>“What kind of favor?” Jongho jumped in, yes, good Jongho! Asking the right questions. </p><p>“You know, the favor kind of favor. I’ll collect when I’ve got the time, but you can take the tear now” San said, tossing it toward them. Wooyoung caught it, pressing his lips together. </p><p>“Alright, deal. A favor, I’ll leave you my number” he said, San grinned again. </p><p>“Sounds like a deal” he said, Yeosang didn’t like this. Not one bit. But San was already offering a pen and notepad, “now please, for the love of all that is holy, all of you...get out so I can go to sleep” San said, and get out they did. Jongho picked Yeosang up and they all made their way back downstairs and out the back door. The back door that slammed shut and locked behind them without being so much as touched. They were left in the alley, mermaid tear in hand. </p><p>“So...you’ve finally got it” Jongho said, holding Yeosang close to his chest. </p><p>“Yeah, it’ll take me a few days to put the spell together” Wooyoung said, “but in a few days time, Yeosang will be human again…” </p><p>Yeosang would be human again...and with that would come the consequences of his actions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Two Legs, Hands, and a Beating Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI!!!! My gosh, it's been a minute. If anyone's wondered where I've been just know that I've been half dead for the last few months lmao. Not but really, we're trying to buy a house and every offer has fallen through and we're on a deadline so I have been STRESSED. And we also didn't have wifi for the month of December because all of our funds were going to the new house (THAT WE DIDN'T END UP GETTING BECAUSE THE PEOPLE PULLED OUT LAST MINUTE) Ahem, anyway, that's where I've been! Anyway, I hope everyone had a good holiday and enjoys the new chapter. All my love! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night had been beyond hectic and Jongho was exhausted. So were Mingi and Yunho, he could tell just by their faces. He was kind of relieved when they didn’t come in when they’d arrived at Jongho’s too. </p><p>“We’re going to head home, I’ve got plenty of trauma to work through tonight and I want to get a head start...since it’s already pretty much tomorrow” Mingi said, rubbing his neck. </p><p>“Alright, get home safe” Jongho said, leaning on his door for a moment. </p><p>“We will, we’ll come back too. When Wooyoung is done with the potion” Mingi promised, </p><p>“Bye Jongho, bye Yeosang!” Yunho called, waving just before they turned to go and Jongho closed the apartment door. Jongho turned, expecting Yeosang to be hovering nearby. He was nowhere in sight. More out of curiosity than concern, Jongho went to look for him. That curiosity quickly became concern, though. Yeosang was sitting on his designated cushion just sort of staring at the tv, it wasn’t on. But he was staring, unmoving. Almost catatonic. Jongho watched him for a moment, wondering if he’d turn it on or lay down. Do anything, really. He didn’t. He was momentarily distracted from Yeosang’s actions by a buzz in his pocket, he pulled his phone out and read a text from Wooyoung. </p><p>‘I’m starting the potion now, give me a week max’ </p><p>Jongho was glad Wooyoung was being diligent about this, but he didn’t text him that. In fact, he didn’t text back at all. He put his phone away and looked at Yeosang again, his priorities elsewhere. </p><p>“Crazy night” Jongho commented lightly, Yeosang full body jolted. He must have been deep in though. He turned that familiar blue gaze on Jongho, it was still pretty far away. Jongho was right. “You alright?” Jongho asked softly, Yeosang blinked slowly and then lowered his head a bit. He bobbed it and then turned to hop off the couch, he made his way around and went toward the hall. He paused before heading in though, glancing back at Jongho. “I’m coming” Jongho said, going toward the hall. When Jongho fell into bed and Yeosang curled against his side that night Jongho couldn’t help but fear for the day he lost this. For now, though, he closed his eyes and let a dreamless sleep take him. </p><p>The next day is...fine. Jongho doesn’t want to go to work, he doesn’t want to leave Yeosang alone. But he doesn’t have a choice. Plus, he has homework to work on when he gets home. Life is getting in the way again, and it’s stressing Jongho out more than it should be. Either way, he gets up without disturbing Yeosang too much and gets ready for work. Then he heads out and hopes Yeosang will be okay without him. As he works, thoughts of Yeosang circulate through his head. Is he eating? Is he drinking enough water? Is he lonely? It’s by the third time that Jongho bumps into someone that he realizes that he needs to get it together. Yeosang will be fine without him...he’ll be fine...without him. </p><p>As a cat...and as a human. The realization is almost upsetting. No, that’s a lie, it is upsetting. But Jongho is an adult, he needs to deal with it like an adult. Yeosang will be human soon and he’ll leave, he’ll live his human life and go do what he has to without Jongho. He has a whole life that Jongho isn’t a part of, and Jongho needs to deal with the fact. He needs to...because if he doesn’t, it’ll hurt that much more when it happens. Jongho bumps into two more people and drops at least five pieces of silverware the rest of his shift.</p><p>Jongho tries not to be weird when he goes home, but he doesn’t even need to try. He’s not being weird, Yeosang is. It’s not noticeable at first, not the first day, not even the second. But by the third, Jongho is really worried. </p><p>It’s happening again. This time, though, Yeosang isn’t lashing out. He’s disappearing. His naps aren’t taken on the couch or the bed, they’re taken in the cubbies in the kitchen or the shelves of the tv stand. In the closet, under the bed or the loveseat. And Yeosang was napping a lot. More than usual, even for a cat. Jongho was worried, even more than when Yeosang had been having episodes. Anger Jongho could deal with, but he wasn’t sure how to approach this. </p><p>There was nothing he could do about the problem at hand. The one that was most likely causing Yeosang the stress making him withdraw like this. But nothing else was working to ease the anxiety either. Jongho was at a loss, really. </p><p>It’s maybe a week later, maybe less, when Jongho’s watching Yeosang from the hall. Yeosang is doing one of the other weird things he’s started since the incident with Wooyoung and that San guy. He stares at the tv, or out the window, sometimes the wall. It’s like he’s so lost in his own head he can’t do anything else. Jongho is afraid to approach him when he’s like this sometimes. It’s like being afraid to wake a sleepwalker. But he wonders, maybe that’s exactly what he should do. Jongho takes a subtle breath, here goes nothing.</p><p>Jongho approaches carefully, coming around the couch and lowering himself on the opposite cushion. Yeosang doesn’t even stir, his ear does twitch though. Jongho peers at him for a moment longer, </p><p>“You feeling okay?” Jongho asked finally, Yeosang jolts a lot like he did the first time Jongho did this. Yeosang looks at him, blinking a few times, ears swiveling. Bringing him back to the present, it seems. Yeosang bobs his head, “you’ve been a little...sparse the last couple of days, you sure you’re okay?” Jongho asked, Yeosang bobs his head again. “Is it about changing back into a person?” he presses, knowing full well that Yeosang is lying. Yeosang wrinkles his nose a bit, Jongho wonders a bit. He thinks back to the night they got the tear, he and Wooyoung had talked. And Wooyoung, he didn’t look happy. The exact opposite, upset even. Maybe something happened, maybe Yeosang said something he shouldn’t have. “Is it about Wooyoung?” Yeosang stiffens into a furry surf board at this point and Jongho knows he’s hit the nail on the head, Yeosang looks away. His tail is puffing up, his ears lying flat. </p><p>Yeosang is stubborn, it’s one of the many things Jongho has learned about him in the past year. He also won’t budge unless you make him, sometimes he needs you to make him. Jongho reaches out and gently lays a hand on his back, he tenses under Jongho’s touch and then begins to soften. Jongho takes his hand back and waits. Yeosang takes about two beats before he looks back at Jongho with large eyes. Jongho smiles a bit and pats his lap. Yeosang barely hesitates as he climbs into Jongho’s lap, the first time in weeks that he’s been this close to him. But he needs it, Jongho knows he does. </p><p>Jongho begins petting him, stroking through Yeosang’s fur carefully. He scratches his ears, along the back of his neck, down his back and up. Slowly and methodically until all signs of stiffness are gone and Yeosang is a puddle of purring black fur in Jongho’s lap. And then he broaches the subject again, </p><p>“Are you and Wooyoung okay?” Jongho asks, and some of the tension returns. Jongho pets diligently, though. “I don’t want you to hate me again for being in your business, I’m just worried. You’ve been off since the night we got the tear” Jongho goes on, his petting becoming a bit manic as some of his own fears seep into it. Yeosang doesn’t move or make a sound for a moment, and then he wiggles out of Jongho’s grasp. Jongho deflates, afraid he’d ruined their relationship again. But then Yeosang hops onto the coffee table, tapping the laptop they leave there. Jongho leans over and opens it for him, Yeosang is quick to tap open his document and start typing. Jongho reads along. </p><p>Yeosang explains what happened the night at the shop. What he’d said to Wooyoung, his anxiety and fear. It’s a good couple of paragraphs, and at the very end he tacks on a line that says “I never hated you...I’m sorry”. Jongho smiles, the relief beyond what he could’ve asked for. </p><p>“I’m sure Wooyoung doesn’t think you blame him” Jongho reassures him, Yeosang types quickly. </p><p>“No, he does. I saw it in his face”. Jongho couldn’t exactly disagree, he had seen Wooyoung’s expression sour that night. He just had no clue what had been said. Now that he does, it did make sense. </p><p>“Maybe you can talk to him” Jongho suggested, Yeosang types out a lengthy reply. </p><p>“If I know Woo he’s somewhere across the county at some underground club drinking his sorrows away”. Jongho snorts, but then something occurs to him. </p><p>“Yeosang, Wooyoung texted me half an hour ago. He’s working on the potion right now, not drinking his problems away. The moment we left the shop he started on it” Jongho said softly, Yeosang’s hackles began to rise slowly and Jongho didn’t know cats could cry but heavy tears began to roll off Yeosang’s cheeks. In a fit of emotional rage Yeosang began stamping on the keys, upset noises leaving his throat. Jongho’s heart aches for him. He reached out and scooped Yeosang up, coddling him close. He let Yeosang tuck his head into the crook of Jongho’s arm, trembling in his grasp as Jongho took him to bed. “Just talk to him, you two are closer than friends. This won’t be the end of you” Jongho promises quietly before turning out the light. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi was cozy, stretching across his couch with Yunho stretched right alongside him. Literally, Yunho still hadn’t quite grasped the meaning of personal space yet so he was plastered along Mingi’s side on their couch. Well, Yunho claimed he knew perfectly well what personal space was, he just liked to be close to Mingi. And Mingi liked to indulge him. Because Mingi liked to be close to him too. So there they were, enjoying their weekend. Peace, and quiet and...banging on their front door. Yunho sat up, blinking. </p><p>“I know that smell” he murmured, </p><p>“Who is it?” he asked, </p><p>“Wooyoungie” Yunho chirped, green face content with his answer. Mingi, however, was not. Wooyoung equaled trouble. Mingi covered his face, </p><p>“Yunho, we need to move far, far away” he said, but he wiggled out from under Yunho to answer the door anyway. Wooyoung was still banging by the time he arrived, and when Mingi opened the door Wooyoung brushed by, heading into Mingi’s apartment without so much as a hello. “Come in?” Mingi said, closing the door slowly before turning to follow Wooyoung into his kitchen. </p><p>Wooyoung was rummaging through Mingi’s cabinets, a bit manically at that. He looked...tired. There were dark marks beneath his eyes, his hair was unkempt, and his clothes were a bit out of place. </p><p>“Hi Wooyoungie!” Yunho called, </p><p>“Mhanhagh” Wooyoung grunted, Mingi made a face. </p><p>“Was that even Korean?” he said, </p><p>“No, do you have Coco Puffs? It’s important” Wooyoung asked, </p><p>“Do you need it for the potion?” Mingi asked, </p><p>“No, I’m hungry” Wooyoung said, Mingi scowled a bit. He went over to his pantry, pulling it open and producing a box of Coco Puffs. He offered it to him, Wooyoung took it with a mumbled ‘thanks’. He opened it and goes to shove his hand in, Mingi snatched it back. </p><p>“What are you, an animal? Get a bowl!” Mingi complained, Wooyoung made a face but did as he was told. Mingi had a few bowls drying on the rack by the sink so Wooyoung grabbed one as well as a spoon from the cup beside them. Mingi put the box on the table for him before going to get the milk out of the fridge. They sat down at the table and Yunho peeked around the corner, </p><p>“Mingi, can I have some too?” he asked, </p><p>“Sure, get a bowl from the rack” Mingi said, Wooyoung poured himself as a bowl and Yunho lit up as he went to get himself a bowl. “So, did you just come here to raid my pantry?” he asked, Wooyoung poured the milk into his bowl and then began shoveling cereal into his mouth. </p><p>“No” he said around the food in his mouth,  “my apartment is too quiet, plus the spell is cooking and it stinks in there” he wipes his chin before he keeps eating, Mingi observes him a moment longer. He really did look like crap. Exhausted. </p><p>“This really takes it out of you, doesn’t it?” Mingi said, Wooyoung glanced at him before swallowing what was in his mouth. </p><p>“The potion is easy, just a pain in the ass” Wooyoung said, </p><p>“Then why does it look like you haven’t slept in days?” Mingi asked, Wooyoung avoided his gaze for a moment, refusing to speak. </p><p>“Wooyoungie and Yeosangie had a fight at the mermaid guy’s shop” Yunho jumped in, settling down with his bowl of cereal. Since he couldn’t really have chocolate as a dog he loved it as a human, so he was excited as he took a bite, eyes alight. Wooyoung scowled, flinging a coco puff at Yunho. It glanced off his shoulder, rolling across the table. Yunho chased it with his spoon before catching it with his fingers, popping it into his mouth. </p><p>“You guys had a fight? Is that why Yeosang was so loud when we showed up?” Mingi asked, concerned. Wooyoung gave him a scathing look, digging around in his bowl some.</p><p>“It’s none of your business” he muttered, Mingi frowned before reaching over and hooking a finger into the side of Wooyoung’s bowl. He swiped it out of reach before Wooyoung could react, “hey!” Wooyoung complained, reaching for it. Mingi lifted it out of reach, pointing at Wooyoung with his free hand. </p><p>“You come into my house and eat my food, you used my shower the other day, and you made me commit a crime with you. That makes us friends, and friends don’t keep friends out of their business” Mingi said, Wooyoung pressed his lips into a tight line. The line trembled and then he huffed, </p><p>“Fine” he muttered, Mingi returned his bowl. “He just...he said something kind of messed up, I mean, I don’t even really blame him for it. I’m mad at myself more than him, but I just...I don’t know how I’m going to even face him, knowing what I know now” he explained, </p><p>“What did he say?” Mingi asked, prompting. </p><p>“He said I never think when I act, that’s why he ended up like this in the first place. And I...he...” Mingi can tell it’s hard for Wooyoung to figure out what to say, even more so to get it out. Like the words refuse to move out of his head. “He didn’t deserve any of this and it’s my fault, but he never believed it was my fault. At least, I thought he didn’t. I just...I feel guilty. After I fix this I’m ditching town, I’m never do something this stupid to anyone again. Let alone to my best friend” he said, frowning deeply at his half empty cereal bowl. Mingi peered at him for a moment, considering his words. With his mind made up, Mingi snatched the bowl away again. Wooyoung whined, </p><p>“You’re avoiding your problems” Mingi said with finality, </p><p>“No I’m not, I’m solving them!” Wooyoung said, that whine still in his voice. </p><p>“No you’re not, Yeosang is going to wonder where you disappeared to after all this. You’re going to hate yourself for it too, after everything you’ve been through together” Mingi said, avoiding Wooyoung’s grabby hands. </p><p>“So what?” Wooyoung snapped, eyes becoming misty. Betraying the pain Mingi’s words were causing. </p><p>“You owe him more than that” Mingi said, Wooyoung slammed his hands down on the table. The tears were falling freely now, wetting his face and making his voice wobbly as he made a frustrated noise. </p><p>“Don’t you think I know that!?” he cried, choking on his own words. Mingi lowered the bowl, genuinely concerned for his new friend. Or parasite, he still wasn’t sure. Either way, Wooyoung collapsed back into his seat, hiding his face in his hands. “I just, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Every time I try to make things better I make them ten times worse, all I’ve done is make Yeosang’s life harder. Since we were kids” Wooyoung said into his hands, voice muffled and wet. Mingi sighed out his nose before standing, going around to pat Wooyoung on the back. </p><p>“Just talk to him, tell him how sorry you are. You need to stop living with this guilt, it’s gonna kill you. And all it’s doing is ruining your relationship with him, you guys are best friends. Best friends don’t keep feelings from each other” Mingi said softly, Wooyoung took a shuddering breath before lifting his face. Instead of saying anything, though, he hugged Mingi. Burying his face in Mingi’s side and sobbing quietly. Yunho scooted his chair closer, having stayed out of the conversation entirely till now. He didn’t say anything either, he just wrapped his arms around Wooyoung and Mingi. Effectively sandwiching them. Mingi was the bread in a sobbing sandwich. Instead of wiggling his way out, like he desperately wanted to, he let Wooyoung cry himself out. Which took a while. </p><p>By the time Wooyoung was done his eyes were ringed in red and his cheeks were splotchy. He wiped his nose, sniffing deeply. </p><p>“Thanks um, for that” he said awkwardly, Mingi grimaced down at his snotty, damp shirt. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re welcome but please the next time you need to cry do it in a pillow or something, I need to go change my shirt” he said, but then he paused. There were sparkles on his shirt too, “is this glitter? Is this just always on you?” Mingi asked, scratching at the glitter plastered to his shirt with Wooyoung’s tears and snot. Wooyoung wiped his eyes,</p><p>“It stops coming off after a while” he said with a sigh, Mingi made a noise in his throat before going to change his shirt. He really hoped his little sob session and pow wow helped, someone that unstable didn’t need to be dealing with a best friend break up. Mingi’s shirts wouldn’t be able to take another one of these, after all. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang isn’t sure what he’s feeling. Weird might be one thing, on edge is definitely another. All of those things, plus a little conflicted and anxious has kept him puttering through the apartment and napping heavily on and off in hidden spots all week. Jongho has tried to coax him into eating, into talking, but Yeosang isn’t sure how to go about doing anything. He was about to be human and that meant that he’d have no excuse, he would have to face Jongho on equal footing. He’d have nothing left to hide behind. Jongho and Yeosang’s weird relationship aside, Yeosang would have to deal with Wooyoung and what he’d said. </p><p>Guilty. That’s what Yeosang was feeling. Very guilty. He never should have blamed Wooyoung for his problems, for where he’d ended up. He didn’t know what he was going to say when he could speak again, how he was going to say it. He didn’t know if Wooyoung would even listen to him if he decided to say something. </p><p>“Hey, Wooyoung texted me” Jongho startled Yeosang out of his thoughts as he came out into the living room, speak of the devil. Yeosang hopped onto the coffee table, tapping the tiles into a few words. </p><p>‘What did he say’ Jongho swung his legs over the side of the couch, falling onto the cushion. </p><p>“He said, ‘the potion will be done tonight, I’ll be over tomorrow afternoon, tongue out emoji’-” he glanced up and then his phone dinged, “oh, wait, ‘wrong emoji’ and then he sent a sad face” he said, Yeosang felt anxiety tighten in his gut a bit. Tomorrow afternoon, it felt too soon. He wasn’t done stewing, or moping. He wasn’t ready. But tomorrow was going to come, Wooyoung was going to show up with the potion, Yeosang was going to be human. Time was Yeosang’s enemy once again. </p><p>Jongho got off the couch, peering at his phone as he went. Tomorrow...one last night with Yeosang like this. Where it was them, familiar and comfortable. He had to make the most of it. He was glad that Yeosang decided to follow him once Jongho started pulling out pans and a plastic wrapped plate of meat from the fridge. Yeosang hopped up onto the counter, Jongho went to get the laptop before setting up to cook. Then he started grabbing spices, Yeosang sniffed each of the caps. Testing them, like he always did. He was picky that way. Unfortunately, once he got to the paprika he sneezed and knocked the entire thing over. It spilled across the counter, Yeosang made a noise in his throat and tried to scoop some of it toward the container with his paw. </p><p>“I’ve got it” Jongho said, grabbing a paper towel and running it under some water before patting up the spice. “You know, I’m kinda gonna miss cleaning up your messes” Jongho joked, though there was some emotion behind it. An emotion he really hoped Yeosang wouldn’t pick up on. Yeosang made another noise and typed on the laptop, Jongho glanced at it before tossing away the dirty paper towel. </p><p>‘You’ll be happier without them trust me’ he said, Jongho smiled a bit. </p><p>“I guess so” he said, and he really thought about it. No Yeosang. No one to trip him on his way to the bathroom, to eat all the chicken on Saturday nights, or to hog the tv on Jongho’s day off. No one for him to talk to, or to go to when he was stressed and didn’t want to talk. No Yeosang...the very thought stressed Jongho out...he glanced at the little black cat on his counter. The little black cat that would soon be an entire human being. Jongho could do people, some people. People like Yeosang, he could do that, right? </p><p>Yeosang’s personality in a human body, someone snarky and kind of sarcastic. Overall sweet and caring, cuddly. Maybe someone that wouldn’t sneak around and watch him when he changed or took a shower, that he could do without...Jongho tapped his fingers along the counter as he waited for the pan to heat up. 

“Hey” he said, Yeosang looked at him and he almost bailed on the half formed idea in his head right then. But then he thought of an empty apartment again and he forged ahead, “what if- I mean, what if you didn’t leave? After you’re human again, I mean” he said, glancing briefly at Yeosang. He was staring, unmoving, not making a sound. Anxiety began to crawl through him, “I mean, you could have my room and I can take the couch-“ Yeosang made an unhappy noise, “or the other way around” Jongho murmured, uncertain. Yeosang finally moved, going to the laptop and typing out an answer faster than Jongho had ever seen him go. </p><p>‘I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, but Jongho, once I’m human again I have to be really careful. I’m basically a fugitive, and the magic council is a lot scarier than the human police’ he said, </p><p>“I know, I know I just...no one else would understand your predicament, I do. And I...I’d miss you, I guess” Jongho can feel himself blushing, avoiding Yeosang’s gaze as he finally put the meat into the pan. It sizzled loudly, distracting Jongho from his embarrassing behavior well enough. </p><p>‘I’d miss you too, who else would buy me chicken anyway?’ Yeosang typed out, Jongho flicked the paprika cap at him. It missed by a long shot, </p><p> “I just thought I’d offer, it would be safe for you here. And Wooyoung would know where to find you. Plus I’m pretty sure Yunho would miss you more than any of us” Jongho said, stirring the pan and avoiding the flames. Yeosang made a cacking noise, nose wrinkled. Jongho chuckled, he knew full well how fond Yeosang was of their new tall friend. Jongho was pretty fond of him too, even if he couldn’t pet him anymore. </p><p>They finished cooking dinner and ate at the counter like animals, one of them could get away with that after all. At least, for now. It was late enough that Jongho was able to rope Yeosang into going to bed earlier than usual. Once they were settled he tucked Yeosang right against cheek, sighing as he closed his eyes. This was the last time he’d get this, tomorrow was the day. Yeosang would be human again, and then...then he’d probably leave. Jongho could deal with that, he could…</p><p>He did wonder, though. What did Yeosang look like? All his half asleep brain was coming up with was half cat, half human things that all shared Yeosang’s eyes. As Jongho drifted off to sleep, that was the only thing that stayed with him. Through hundreds of images of faces and animals, Yeosang’s eyes stayed. Looking back at him, familiar. Jongho only wished the rest of him would stay too. </p><p> </p><p>When the sun rose, nothing felt out of the ordinary. Yeosang stretched, rolling out from under Jongho’s blanket and stretching. He yawned, jaw pulling taut before he licked his whiskers and rolled onto his tummy. He glanced back at Jongho for a moment. Yeosang knew what today was, but he wasn’t going to let that ruin what time he had left with Jongho. After all, he was pretty sure they’d slept through all of Jongho’s alarms. Wooyoung was probably due anytime now. So Yeosang stared, he memorized Jongho’s face. Lax and puffy with sleep, large eyes, full lips, tan skin, strong jaw. Handsome. Yeosang could only ever categorize Jongho as handsome. </p><p>There was knocking somewhere in the apartment, the front door. Yeosang sighed out his nose, Wooyoung…</p><p>Yeosang wanted to let Jongho sleep a while longer, he hardly slept anyway. But it was time. Yeosang crept forward, nosing against his cheek. He breathed in his scent, deep. Committing it to memory as well. He had to, for his own sake. Then he nipped at Jongho’s skin, purring and mewling. Trying to stir him. And he did, stir that is. Not much, but enough. </p><p>“M’ up...coming, m’ up” Jongho mumbled, turning over a bit. Yeosang made a noise in his throat before turning to hop off the bed. He trotted toward the door and glanced over his shoulder when he heard the bed squeak. Jongho had fully rolled over, the blanket slipping off. His butt was in full view and Yeosang sighed a bit, he was going to miss that too. Yeosang left the room finally, going to the front door. </p><p>Jongho didn’t usually keep the front door unlocked, but Yeosang had learned how to turn the lock with his teeth. So he pushed a kitchen chair out of the small dining space toward the door and hopped up, working the lock open. </p><p>“Come in” Yeosang yowled, hopping off the chair and circling around as the door knob jiggled. Whoever was there understood him, it had to be Wooyoung. However, when the door opened a green face peered in. </p><p>“Morning Yeosang” Yunho chirped, coming inside and nudging the chair out of the way. Mingi was right behind him,</p><p>“What are you guys doing here?” Yeosang asked, Yunho reached down and Yeosang let him pick him up, tail curling gently around Yunho’s wrist. </p><p>“Mingi said we should come for moral support” Yunho said, nuzzling Yeosang a bit. Mingi closed the front door behind him, </p><p>“Is Jongho up?” he asked, </p><p>“He should be” Yeosang said, Yunho relayed his answer. Mingi went in search of his friend, Yunho took Yeosang into the living room and sat down. Yeosang had to say he was kind of touched that Mingi and Yunho had come for this. Wooyoung was Yeosang’s only friend, since childhood really. Yeosang just didn’t get along with other people very well, he liked a certain type of person. Even Wooyoung technically wasn’t that kind of person Yeosang liked all that much. But Wooyoung was the kind of person to impose himself on the world, and he meant well. You just couldn’t help but love him after a while. </p><p>There was some shuffling in the hall, Yeosang peered over Yunho’s shoulder. Jongho came stumbling out with Mingi in tow, he was scrubbing a hand through his hair. </p><p>“Does privacy mean nothing anymore?” Jongho mumbled, </p><p>“Privacy doesn’t exist when Wooyoung comes popping in and out as he pleases” Mingi said, Jongho nodded solemnly. </p><p>“You want waffles?” he asked, </p><p>“I could eat” Mingi said, they went shuffling on into the kitchen. </p><p>“You know, I feel kind of bad for exposing them to Wooyoung. He isn’t for the faint of heart” Yeosang said, settling in Yunho’s lap for pets. And pet Yunho did, Yeosang purred beneath his warm hands. </p><p>“Are you scared to be human again?” Yunho asked suddenly, Yeosang’s purrs began to die out. Yeosang considered ignoring the question, he figured there was no point. </p><p>“A little, yeah” Yeosang said, </p><p> “Well, Jongho will be here for you, it’ll be okay” Yunho said, sounding calmer than Yeosang felt. The anxiety that had been eating at him all week was slowly returning. </p><p>“That won’t matter, I’m leaving once I’ve got two legs again” Yeosang said, </p><p>“What? Why?” Yunho asked, sounding genuinely perplexed.</p><p>“Yunho, if I stay here the council could track me back to Jongho. I can’t put him in danger” Yeosang said, Yunho’s petting slowed. </p><p>“Oh...but, Wooyoung is staying for you” he said, Yeosang blinked. Then he pushed himself up on two paws, peering up at Yunho. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Yeosang asked, </p><p>“He was going to leave too, Mingi convinced him to stay” Yunho explained, Wooyoung was going to leave? But why?</p><p>A plume of smoke interrupted Yeosang’s train of thought, Yeosang’s fur began to stand on end. Instead of one figure appearing in the smoke there were two, though one was cursing profusely. It was Wooyoung. There was a fire on the coffee table, charring the wood. Wooyoung lunged past it, snatching up a throw pillow and beating the fire out in record time. </p><p>“I really need to fix that” Wooyoung huffed, shoving the ashy pillow under the charred coffee table.  </p><p>“I smell fire and peaches, is Wooyoung here?” Jongho called from the kitchen, </p><p>“Yes!” Yunho called back, ever helpful. Wooyoung’s guest was the same guy from the shop, San. He was holding a wooden box and a bowl, a stack of what looked like clothes too.</p><p>“Why did you bring him?” Yeosang asked on reflex, Wooyoung glanced at Yeosang and then at San. </p><p>“Oh, helped me put some finishing touches on the potion” Wooyoung said, Yeosang was glad he didn’t sound mad anymore. But the guilt, it was still there, lurking toward the back of Yeosang’s mind. He ignored it for now. There were more pressing matters at hand. </p><p>Jongho and Mingi appeared from the kitchen, each with a plate of waffles. Yeosang’s stomach was too sour to even think about food so he shook his head when Jongho offered him one. </p><p>“Hey, San, what are you doing here?” Mingi asked, shoving an entire waffle into his mouth. </p><p>“I came for the show, also to make sure Wooyoung didn’t mess this up” San said, grinning. He had dimples, it made his sharp features seem soft for a moment. Yeosang still didn’t trust him. </p><p>“Excuse you, the last time I messed this up was thanks to a certain golden retriever. Which reminds me, Yunho” Wooyoung reached into his pocket, producing a small cap of some kind of ointment. He came over to the couch, scooped some out and slathered it onto Yunho’s face. “That should fix the color problem” he said, Yunho wrinkled his nose. </p><p>“It smells like dirt” he said, San came over too. He placed the box and bowl down on the coffee table, the clothes too. Then went over to where Jongho and Mingi were standing off to the side. Yeosang also saw him nab a waffle off Mingi’s plate, to which Mingi only frowned. </p><p>“Yeah, that happens” Wooyoung said, he went back toward the stuff on the table. He settled on his knees, opening the box and taking out a pouch. He poured the contents into the bowl, it was a pink powder. The potion. Yeosang felt the spike of fear before he could stop it, his fur stood on end and he puffed out like a cotton ball. This was it…</p><p>Jongho peered at Yeosang and watched his fur fill out, he was scared. Jongho put his plate down, going to comfort him. But Wooyoung shoved the pile of clothes he’d brought into his hands instead, </p><p>“Hold these, he’ll need them once he’s human again” Wooyoung said, Jongho fumbled a bit but caught them. Jongho frowned but stepped back, holding the clothes. He decided maybe this was best, keeping his distance. </p><p>“Hey, the first time you did this was a lot quicker. Why did it take you a week to make the potion this time?” Jongho asked, </p><p>“Because, Tweedle-Dum, I already had the mermaid tear ground, mixed into lake water, and boiled back down to a powder back then. I liked to have it on hand just in case I had to flee the country in bird form, or I wanted to turn someone into a toad as a joke” Wooyoung said, placing the bowl of powder on the middle of the coffee table. Jongho was kind of really glad he didn’t spend huge amounts of time with Wooyoung. There was something inherently reckless about him that made Jongho nervous. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road. Yeosang-” he turned toward Yeosang, the little black cat was basically a ball of trembling fur on the couch. Jongho wanted to reach out, to comfort him. But he was better off keeping his distance, this was probably a vulnerable moment for him. “Are you ready?” Wooyoung asked softly, Yeosang slowly bobbed his head, pupils blown wide. “Alright, here goes nothing” he murmured, shifting on his knees before leaning down and taking a deep breath. Then he blew, the powder fluttered out of the bowl, reaching toward Yeosang. It curled around him, swirling, clouding him. And then there was a small explosion of smoke, Wooyoung wrinkled his nose, waving a hand in front of his nose. It smelled vaguely burnt and no matter how many times he was around it Jongho could never get used to the way magic worked. </p><p>Wooyoung got onto his feet, hands on his hips as a figure with long pale legs appeared through the smoke. Jongho’s gaze followed them up, a pair of pink knees, pale thighs to match. A smooth hip, Jongho could feel his grip on the clothes become slack as he took in Yeosang’s body fully. All pale, smooth, skin. Some muscle, a rosy flush across his chest, pink nipples. And his face...Yeosang was still blinking, nose wrinkled as he waved away the smoke. But he was...he was...beautiful. His hair was as black as his fur had been, contrasting with his skin beautifully. Striking brows, pursed lips, a nose Jongho wanted to kiss or pinch or just- something! Jongho wasn’t even sure he was fully processing anything, his observation was only proven when Wooyoung snapped his name. </p><p>“Sorry, what?” Jongho said, </p><p>“I said, you might want to give him those clothes now” Wooyoung said, brow raised as he gave him a look. </p><p>“Oh, right, yeah. The clothes” Jongho said, scrambling to shake out the sweater and pants, the underwear tucked into a pair of socks. “Here, um...here” Jongho offered them to Yeosang, Yeosang glanced up at him and Jongho almost choked on air. His eyes were darker as a human, the blue practically grey. They blinked at him, curious, familiar. Yeosang had a birthmark too, on his temple. Jongho wanted to reach out, touch him, make sure he was real. Make sure that he wasn’t actually hallucinating. No real person could be that attractive, right? It wasn’t possible. But then Yeosang was standing up and Jongho was short circuiting again, Yeosang wasn’t shorter than him. They seemed about the same height but Yeosang was so much...smaller than him. His shoulders slight, neck smooth, waist slender…</p><p>“Dude, you’re drooling” San said, Jongho jerked his head up before he looked any further. </p><p>“What? No I’m- I’m not drooling, shut up” he sputtered, whipping around once the clothes were in Yeosang’s hands. Mingi was covering Yunho’s eyes but San was looking at Jongho, fully amused. </p><p>“So what’re you gonna do now?” San asked, finally taking his attention from Jongho. Assuming Yeosang was dressed Jongho turned back around, the clothes fit him well enough. Jongho was missing all that skin, but he wasn’t about to admit that. Lament it? Absolutely. Admit it? Absolutely not. </p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll um...” Jonghow was a bit caught off guard by how deep Yeosang’s voice was, deceptive for how angelic his face. God, listen to him, angelic, who was he? Jongho rubbed his face, resting his hand over his mouth as Yeosang shifted on his feet. “I don’t really know, to be honest I was planning on leaving but I can’t. It’s selfish, but I want to stay here...with you, and sorry Mingi but you and Yunho too” Yeosang met Jongho’s gaze and all of Jongho’s thoughts stopped, Yeosang...wanted to stay. Jongho was relieved, Mingi was nodding solemnly. Yeosang curled his hands together nervously, “having me around isn’t safe but I don’t even know where I’d go if I wasn’t here, so please let me stay” he said, peering at Jongho again. The uncertainty in his gaze made Jongho feel kind of bad, but Jongho offered him a smile. </p><p>“You’ll have to start washing your own dishes you know” he said, there was relief in Yeosang’s gaze now. Relief and the glassiness of tears, </p><p>“Yeah, I know” Yeosang said, a bit choked up.  </p><p>“What about a job?” Mingi butted in,</p><p>“He could work at the shop, I already sent a letter out to my boss in the boonies about what happened with the break in-“ San jumped in, Wooyoung gave him a nervous look. ”Don’t worry no names were mentioned” San reassured him, Wooyoung seemed relieved to hear it. “But he’ll probably give me a call in a couple days, I can ask about hiring on someone to help me cover the place” San said, </p><p>“That would be great, but what’s the catch?” Yeosang asked, folding his arms. Jongho couldn’t help but find the slight glower he was sending San’s way kind of cute. San, however, was taking it seriously. He held his hands up, </p><p>“No catch, just as long as Wooyoung pays in full on his first favor” San said, sending Wooyoung a half grin. Wooyoung folded his arms too, far less impressed. </p><p>“No, whatever it is I’ll pay it. The first favor and this one” Yeosang said adamantly, San clicked his tongue a few times, </p><p>“This is a debt only Wooyoung can pay, don’t worry your furry little head though. I’m not heartless, I’ll go easy on him” San said, Wooyoung rolled his eyes. Yeosang was bristling, Jongho was kind of amused. He didn’t even need the fur for Jongho to know San pissed him off, but Wooyoung put a hand on his shoulder. Yeosang looked at him, hackles lowering. </p><p>“I’ve got it, don’t worry” Wooyoung reassured him, Yeosang sighed through his nose. He didn’t seem happy with the arrangement, but he relented. </p><p>“We have an extra mattress at home that we can bring for you, Yunho just sleeps in my bed now so I can bring it over tomorrow” Mingi said, Jongho glanced at Yeosang. He had offered his bed, the couch too. But when Jongho looked up Yeosang was already looking at him, a silent curiosity passing between them. </p><p>“Uh yeah, thanks” Yeosang said finally, Jongho paused and then glanced at Mingi. </p><p>“Yunho sleeps in your bed?” he asked, Mingi shrugged his shoulder. </p><p>“He says he gets sad when he sleeps by himself” he said simply, Jongho was a little amused. Especially since the onslaught of panicked texts Mingi sent him the night Yunho came onto him.  </p><p>“Fair enough” Jongho said finally, </p><p>“What if Yeosang gets lonely?” Yunho asked, genuinely curious. Jongho whipped his head around, making eye contact with Yeosang. Yeosang’s ears began to turn pink, </p><p>“Uh, well…” Jongho murmured, ready to make a fool of himself in front of the possibly the prettiest boy he’s ever seen. </p><p>“He can always get a cat” San suggested, Yeosang whipped a glare his way. </p><p>“But he has Jongho!” Yunho chirped, Yeosang scurried toward Yunho and slapped a hand over his mouth. Granted, he had to tip toe to do it, but he got the job done. </p><p>“I think that’s enough” Yeosang said, a bit panicked. Jongho rocked on his feet a bit, </p><p>“Well I think we should celebrate, let’s go out and have drinks” Wooyoung said, clapping his hands together. Yeosang rolled his eyes, dropping back onto his feet and removing his hand from Yunho’s face. </p><p>“You’re really going to drag me out on my first day as a human?” Yeosang said, </p><p>“It’s been over a year since I’ve seen you in all of your ugly glory, and you’ll have to stay inside all the time anyway. Just tonight, come on” Wooyoung pleaded, Yeosang folded his arms. </p><p>“Fine” he agreed, Wooyoung cheered. </p><p>“Who’s going?” Wooyoung asked, Yunho raised his hand with an excited smile. Mingi sighed, </p><p>“I guess we are” he said, </p><p>“I’ll go too” San said, </p><p>“Any excuse to drink, huh?” Wooyoung said with a sly look, San gave him an equally sly look. </p><p>“You know me so well Jung Wooyoung” he said, </p><p>“We’re really going to have drinks at one in the afternoon, huh?” Jongho said, </p><p>“Don’t be a party pooper!” Wooyoung whined, sticking his tongue out at him. Jongho rolled his eyes, </p><p>“Alright, let me get changed then” he said, something in him didn’t want Yeosang looking at him in his pajamas anymore. Not that Yeosang hadn’t seen him in less attractive clothes than this. Or...no clothes at all. Jongho tripped over his own feet at the realization that Yeosang, that Yeosang right there, had seen him entirely in the nude. He went flying into Mingi who barely had time to catch him, </p><p>“Be careful” Mingi complained, before righting him. Jongho avoided looking at anyone, feeling mildly horrified at the implication, before bolting into his room. Adjusting to a human Yeosang after everything they’d been through together was going to be...difficult. </p><p> </p><p>Two feet. Hands. No fur. Being able to talk. Yeosang had missed being human. He missed being able to open doors and be a part of things. What he didn’t miss, however, was the anxiety of being recognized. Especially once they were at the mall. Wooyoung just had to pick one of the busiest places in the area. Yeosang had complained about the fact to which Wooyoung’s only reply was, “no one will be looking at you! They’ll probably be looking at me though”. Yeosang also missed being able to smack Wooyoung upside the head.</p><p>Either way, they got to the pizza place they picked without incident. It was the same place as before, the last place they’d gone to eat with Yeosang still in cat form. Yeosang’s tastes had stayed relatively the same as a cat, so he was kind of glad they came here. He liked their food. He was glad, at least, until their waitress came to take their order. Yeosang suddenly remembered how their last visit went down and bristled as she grinned at Jongho, </p><p>“Hey, you guys” she glanced around, “and more friends. No angry cat, though, thanks for that” she said, nudging Jongho with her elbow. Yeosang’s lip began to curl on reflex, ready to hiss. Jongho laughed nervously, slapping his hand down on Yeosang’s thigh hard enough to stop him. Yeosang frowned but bit back every instinct that gnawed at him. Jongho’s touch was enough to placate him anyway. </p><p>“Yeah, um, could we get three large pizzas? Whatever they want on them” Jongho said, gesturing to the others. Wooyoung immediately jumped to get what he wanted, Mingi too. Yeosang was kind of hyper focused on Jongho’s hand still on his thigh. It wasn’t even doing anything and Yeosang couldn’t help but squirm under it. Jongho took that as a sign that he was uncomfortable, however, and took it back almost immediately. Yeosang deflated a bit. </p><p>The order was taken and the waitress whisked away. Jongho turned to Yeosang, </p><p>“Yeosang, you’re not a cat anymore. You can’t hiss at people you don’t like” Jongho said with a slight frown, Yeosang flushed immediately with both shame and embarrassment. He looked away, tapping his foot a bit. </p><p>“Yeah, hissing doesn’t fly as a human” San said, playing with some salt packets across the table. </p><p>“I’ve only been human a few hours, cut me some slack” Yeosang said, scratching at a spot on his knee. </p><p>“We should make that our table topic, why DO you hiss at every dateable girl in Jongho’s vicinity?” Wooyoung asked, Yeosang flicked a glare his way. Wooyoung had an amused glint in his eye, Yeosang was developing a murderous one in his own. </p><p>“She just smelled like bad people, that’s all” Yeosang said defensively, </p><p>“I’m sure” Wooyoung hummed, leaning on his fist. Yeosang wrinkled his nose at him, the waitress in question suddenly made another appearance. She had their drinks in hand. </p><p>“Sprite, coke, water, water” she said as she placed the cups down, “so, not to be that girl, but you never did text me. Should I take the hint?” she asked a bit shyly as she gave Jongho his drink, Jongho blinked. Yeosang felt his hackles rise, </p><p>“Oh, sorry no I’ve just had a lot going on and-“ before he could finish his yammering Yeosang grabbed Jongho by the shirt and leaned over, nuzzling into his neck. Trying desperately to rub his scent into Jongho’s skin, whether for comfort or to keep this girls scent off him he didn’t know. Yeosang opened his eyes as he dragged his nose up the column of Jongho’s throat, staring the waitress in the eye. She laughed, looking stunned. “Got it” she muttered, wringing her cloth before leaving their table. </p><p>Yeosang sat back, satisfied. Jongho was stiff beside him, staring ahead but not looking at anything. Yeosang glanced around their table, slowly taking in everyone’s faces. Wooyoung’s jaw had dropped and Mingi had begun hacking, having choked on his drink.</p><p>“What just happened?” San asked, Yunho just had his head cocked, a smile touching his lips. </p><p>“Yeosangie, did you just scent Jongho to mark your territory?” he asked, </p><p>“Is that what that was!?” Wooyoung exploded, slamming his hands down on the table. Yeosang blinked, opened his mouth, and then let the words really process. And then his face began to burn. He scented Jongho because...because he didn’t want the...the waitress to keep- oh no. Oh no! </p><p>Yeosang clambered over Jongho’s stiff form, kicking his way out of the booth. Wooyoung called Yeosang’s name but Yeosang was already gone, sprinting his way out of the pizza parlor. He made it about half way out to the fountain where the benches where when someone bellowed the words, “KANG YEOSANG, STOP RIGHT THERE!” </p><p>Yeosang’s feet refused to work suddenly, nearly tripping him up. He whipped around, nearly trembling with fear as Jongho came barreling toward him. </p><p>“No!” Yeosang yelped, back pedaling. </p><p>“Don’t make me get the spray bottle!” Jongho said, sounding desperate to stop him. </p><p>“You don’t have the spray bottle!” Yeosang sniped back, bumping into something. He whirled around, staring down at the fountain. When had he gotten so close? </p><p>“Try me!” Jongho roared, sounding way too close for comfort now. Yeosang could risk the spray bottle or he could jump into the fountain and make a break for it. He wasn’t a cat anymore, he couldn’t do something that ridiculous. Yeosang turned back around and yelped at how close Jongho was now, barely a foot away and catching his breath. Yeosang stared at him, curling his hands up toward his chest. “What is going on with you?” he asked, </p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to” Yeosang said, upset that they were making a scene. Upset that...upset that this was the only way he could manage his emotions now. Jongho wiped his brow, frowning. </p><p>“Yeosang, you don’t have to be sorry, I’m just...is that a cat thing? Or is it a Yeosang thing? I’m getting a lot of mixed signals, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” he said, </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Yeosang said, avoiding his gaze for a moment.</p><p>“Yeosang, you’re not a cat anymore. You can’t just do stuff like that! And I- if you keep doing weird territorial stuff I’m going to get the wrong idea, I don’t think I can take it” Jongho said, sounding suddenly tired. Yeosang bit his lip, hard. Hard enough that maybe he could convince himself that it was the sharp pain that brought tears to his eyes, not how frustrated Jongho sounded at him or how frustrated Yeosang felt at himself. </p><p>The others came stumbling into the common square but kept their distance. Yeosang rubbed his eye, refusing to let the tears loose at this point. </p><p>“I’m sorry I scented you in front of that girl, that was a cat thing. If...if you like her, go talk to her. We’ll wait for you” Yeosang said, tone falling flat. Jongho didn’t move, he didn’t say anything either. Yeosang glanced at him, Jongho was staring at him. </p><p>“You don't want me to” Jongho said, Yeosang frowned. His heart kind of ached now, he really wished Jongho would just go at this point. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I want you to?” Yeosang said, Jongho was edging closer now. </p><p>“You tell me” he said, Yeosang could feel his resolve to push Jongho away crumbling. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, it’s fine if you talk to that girl. I’m fine” Yeosang said, voice becoming shakier. </p><p>“Then why do you look like you’re going to cry?” Jongho said, coming toe to toe with Yeosang now. Yeosang can smell him. That same smell. The one he could catch even through the rain, the one that wrapped around him the first time he felt safe all those months ago. Over a year and a half now. Yeosang startled suddenly at the realization. Almost two years Yeosang has spent with this guy, shamelessly in love and now that he can finally say it and he can’t. </p><p>“Because...it isn’t fair” the tears are coming now, freely and fully. </p><p>“What isn’t?” Jongho asked softly, reaching up to wipe some of them away. </p><p>“I don’t want you to talk to that girl” Yeosang choked out,</p><p>“Yeah?” Jongho said quietly, Yeosang nuzzled into his palm. This place, where he rested his cheek. It was familiar, comfortable, borderline painful. Yeosang can only nod, not trusting his voice. Jongho reached out, drawing Yeosang into his arms. It was the first time he’s really touched Yeosang since he became human and it still feels right. Unbearably so. “I won’t, if that’s what you want” Jongho murmured against Yeosang’s hair. Yeosang sobbed into Jongho’s shoulder, clutching his jacket. </p><p>There’s a moment where all Yeosang can hear are his own stifled sobs, muffled by Jongho’s clothes. And then the moment is ruined when someone shouts, </p><p>“So are you guys dating!?” it sounds suspiciously like Wooyoung, Yeosang wants to answer but Jongho beats him to it. </p><p>“Yeah” Jongho said, Yeosang is a bit startled by the answer but it brings a fresh wave of tears that he soaks into Jongho’s jacket. </p><p>“Can we sit down and eat like civilized people now?” San asked, </p><p>“Sure” Jongho said, peeling Yeosang away from his jacket and cleaning his face with his sleeve. “Come on, let’s go eat” he said, taking Yeosang’s hand and leading him away from the fountain. Yeosang sniffed but followed, gripping Jongho’s sleeve tightly with his free hand. </p><p>Yeosang was scared. He was scared of being found by the Council, he was scared of being a person again...he was scared of losing what he’d found. But holding Jongho’s hand, sitting with old and new friends, all of that didn’t seem so scary anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bonus: A Dog's Way, A Cat's Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS ISN'T DEAD.<br/>This is a sort of bonus chapter, I hope you like it! I'll have the next chapter up in a few weeks hopefully.<br/>Anyway, all my love! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months earlier...</p><p>Mingi rolls with the punches, right? He goes with the flow, he’s a chill guy. People like him because of that. He can take most things in stride...most things. But this, what was he supposed to do with this? </p><p>Yunho, his precious puppy, was no longer a puppy. Sure, he still had a puppy-like demeanor. All smiles and head swivelling and bright eyes but he stood at Mingi’s height, round cheeks, lips with a slight curl, and a mop of pale hair on his head. Yunho was human.</p><p>Mingi watched him from the kitchen, gripping a glass of water. Yunho was in the living room, wearing Mingi’s clothes and toying with his old collar a bit dejectedly. Mingi had been pretty adamant about no collars now. The other dog-like tendencies were one thing, if someone walked in and saw Yunho wearing a collar there would be too many questions Mingi didn’t want to answer. Mingi barely had answers for them himself.</p><p>Witches and magic weren’t something Mingi was prepared for in life. Of all the curveballs he’d been thrown, he couldn’t have been given something more manageable? Like a secret lovechild? Even if Mingi was gay, it would have been easier to stomach than this.</p><p>“Mingi” Yunho said, startling Mingi out of his thoughts and the glass nearly out of Mingi’s hand.</p><p>“Y-yeah?” Mingi called, catching his glass and setting it down before he did something really stupid.</p><p>“Did I do something...wrong?” Mingi looked out at Yunho again, his gaze having drifted down to the counter in his deep thinking. Yunho was hunched over his box of old toys, scratching at things here and there. In spite of all his mixed feelings, Mingi still loved Yunho dearly. Yunho was still Yunho in there, sweet and kind and...just as scared and confused as Mingi was about all of this.</p><p>“No, you didn’t do anything wrong Yunho” Mingi sighed, abandoning his untouched glass of water to go back into the living room. He sat on the couch near where Yunho was hunched on the floor, “it was just- you know, a bizarre thing that happened. But we’re good, right? You and me, we’ll get through this. We always do” Mingi said, only a bit hesitant to lay a hand on Yunho’s back. It was enough of a go ahead for Yunho to turn and snuggle into Mingi’s leg, rubbing his forehead against Mingi’s knee cap as he sniffled. Mingi’s heart ached for him, it did. But he was still learning how to approach this whole thing.</p><p>Yunho was Yunho, just in this new body. Granted, it was a fantastic body. Mingi had to reign himself in on occasion, because again, this was Yunho. So Mingi reminded himself, this was the Yunho that had seen him through so many things. Like all his breakdowns in college, every painful breakup, when his mom first got sick. Yunho was always there for him, Mingi needed to be there for him now.</p><p>So Mingi tried his usual method, burying his fingers in Yunho’s new hair and scratching gently along his scalp. It seemed to do the trick, Yunho sighing heavily as he sagged against Mingi’s leg. Mingi sighed to himself too, Yunho was still Yunho...he could do this. </p><p>They find a new groove. Yunho still takes it upon himself to do what he does best. He accompanies Mingi to all the places he needs to go, and when he sees he’s becoming anxious he presses close. Unfortunately, this garners the attention of a lot of passersby. After all, it’s one thing to have a dog lying right against your side. It’s another to have another six foot tall man lying right against your back while you’re in line at the bank. Mingi has realized that he needs to lay down ground rules. And human rules. All in all, Yunho needs a crash course in manners. But he’s a quick study...mostly.</p><p>Sometimes his instincts take over. Like when he sees a squirrel, or smells something he likes. Or when Mingi sweats, apparently. They’re outside Starbucks when it happens. Mingi has never thought much of it before, when Yunho was a dog he’d stick his snout into the back of Mingi’s knees or elbows when they were sitting somewhere. As a human, though, Yunho decides that to get to what he’s seeking the best course of action was to lift Mingi’s arm and stick his entire face in Mingi’s armpit. This resulted in the highest noise Mingi’s ever made in his life and a lot of concerned looks from the people around them. They also went home without picking up Mingi’s order, which made Mingi a little more than miffed.</p><p>Yunho’s shoulders were pulled in and Mingi could see his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs when they walked into their apartment about an hour later.</p><p>“Sorry Mingi, did I not follow the human rules again?” Yunho asked, fidgeting with the edge of the shirt Mingi had lent him. They hadn’t gotten around to buying Yunho clothes of his own, and Mingi’s fit pretty well so they hadn’t bothered yet. Mingi wasn’t thinking about how cute he was in Mingi’s shirt though, not really anyway. He was folding his arms, trying to reign in his annoyance.</p><p>“No, you didn’t. Humans don’t stick their faces into other human’s armpits, Yunho” Mingi said, exasperated. Yunho ducked his head a bit,</p><p>“Sorry” he mumbled, Mingi wanted to be mad. He couldn’t though. Yunho was learning, he was trying his best. Mingi dropped his arms with a heavy sigh,</p><p>“Why?” he asked, Yunho blinked at him. “Why do you do it? The armpit thing” he went on,</p><p>“Mm...well, you smell the most like you there. I like you and your smell, it makes me feel good inside” he explained with a shrug, Mingi did everything in his power not to lose his shit for a moment.</p><p>“Okay, well, you can’t do it...in public. Alright? Maybe not the armpit either” Mingi said, Yunho’s gaze lit up.</p><p>“Okay” he chirped, “can I..?” he opened his arms a bit, peering sheepishly at Mingi. Again, Mingi had to force himself not to combust. He opened his own arms, nodding solemnly. Yunho bounded into him, nuzzling at his neck and taking deep pulls of his scent. Mingi felt a blush crawling up his neck as Yunho pressed close, practically writhing against him.</p><p>“Alright, alright, calm down” Mingi pushed Yunho away by the face,</p><p>“Okay” Yunho said happily, seemingly satisfied. Mingi was trying to flag a hard on as he turned around, rubbing his face a bit.</p><p>“I’m going to make lunch” he mumbled, toddering away. He heard Yunho follow and murmured a prayer.</p><p>Mingi went into the kitchen and pulled out some sandwich stuff, listening to Yunho shuffle around behind him. It wasn’t until he was spreading mayo on his bread that he glanced over his shoulder. Yunho was turning in circles in the spot where his dog bed used to be, staring at the ground and frowning periodically before he glanced at the kitchen table. He still wasn’t that partial to sitting in chairs, so sometimes he did this. Mingi watched him turn in circles for a moment, his curiosity getting the better of him.</p><p>“Why do you do that?” he inquired finally, putting his sandwich together. Yunho paused, glancing up.</p><p>“Do what?” Yunho asked, head cocking.</p><p>“The circles, why do you always do that before you lay down?” Mingi asked, Yunho seemed thoughtful for a moment.</p><p>“Warms the spot” he said simply, Mingi hummed as he took a bite of his sandwich. That made sense, more questions surfaced in his brain. He chewed and swallowed,</p><p>“What about after you poop, why did you always have to tear around the yard?” Mingi asked, Yunho plopped down on the floor.</p><p>“I felt great, relief made me happy. Don’t you like to just run when you’re happy?” he asked, cocking his head the other way. Mingi snorted,</p><p>“No, not really” he said, Mingi picked at his sandwich for a minute and he mulled his next question over. “What about when you bark at other dogs? Is it like Yeosang? Could you guys understand each other?” he asked, Yunho nodded.</p><p>“I can still understand them” he said with a smile, that was good to know.</p><p>“Why do you force yourself into the bathroom when I’m using it?” Mingi asked, Yunho fiddled with his thumbs.</p><p>“The toilet’s scary” he mumbled, “I was protecting you” his gaze slid across the linoleum, Mingi shook his head and took another bite of his sandwich. Dogs…</p><p>Jongho was still getting used to the whole ‘my cat isn’t a cat’ thing. But in all honesty, it was a relief knowing that Yeosang was actually human. All his weird tendencies made Jongho feel normal again. Like maybe he wasn’t crazy or harboring some kind of alien cat. It was all well and good, at least, until his sister came over early one morning begging for a favor.</p><p>“I just need you to watch her like an hour, this meeting is important” Minjee said, shoving a glittery pink backpack into Jongho’s hands as well as a lunch bag. “We were supposed to be having the meeting at the office closer to the house, but my boss switched it up last minute” she said, looking frazzled and put together all at once.</p><p>It had been at least a year since he’d last seen his sister let alone the little girl hiding behind her knees, Jongho was floundering.</p><p>“I- noona-” she slapped a hundred dollar bill into his hand with an imploring look,</p><p>“Just an hour, please” Minjee said, Jongho opened his mouth, inclined to say no. But he peered down at his niece who still hadn’t fully appeared from behind her mom, her dark hair in curls and her little dress neat. His heart turned over,</p><p>“Alright, an hour” Jongho relented, Minjee almost deflated.</p><p>“Thank you, I’ll be back in no time” she said, she turned around and crouched. “Iseul, be good for your uncle. I’ll be back when my meeting is over, eat all the veggies in your lunch bag” she said, smoothing Iseul’s jacket before laying a kiss on her forehead and standing up. She turned around and ushered Iseul through the door, Jongho backed up to let her in. “I’ll see you both soon” Minjee said before closing the door on her way out, Jongho was left in semi-silence. The tv was on, Yeosang watching it in the living room.</p><p>“Uh...um, you can hang out in the living room if you want” Jongho offered, still holding her things. Iseul shifted on her feet, staring hard at the ground. She probably didn’t remember him. Jongho decided to walk ahead, maybe she’d follow.</p><p>He found Yeosang on the couch like usual, sprawled out but lifting an ear curiously due to all the noise. Jongho put Iseul’s things on the end of the couch, Yeosang lifted his head, ears flicking as he narrowed his gaze on the glittery bag. Then there was a little gasp,</p><p>“You have a kitty!” Iseul cried gently, zooming past Jongho toward the couch. Yeosang’s fur stood on end at the sight of her, he scrambled but Iseul was too fast. She grabbed him around the middle and pulled him into her arms, Yeosang yowled.</p><p>“Iseul, uh- he doesn’t really, you shouldn’t-” Jongho grimaced as she began to cuddle Yeosang almost vigorously, Yeosang hissed and pushed, trying his best to get out of her grasp. It was no use, though, her grip was iron. She plopped down on the rug and pushed Yeosang into her lap, petting him with a heavy hand. Yeosang growled in his throat, lifting a paw and pushing his claws out. Jongho’s eyes widened, he shook his head and cut his hands across his throat frantically. Begging Yeosang with his eyes, while Yeosang screamed murder with his. ‘Please’ Jongho mouth, Yeosang growled again but let his claws slide away.</p><p>Iseul seemed happy, content to pet Yeosang and squish his face. Yeosang was not so content, but Jongho’s plea seemed to be enough. He already feared the price he’d have to pay for this.</p><p>Iseul wasn’t interested in much else for the hour she spent at Jongho’s place, she didn’t even really talk to him. Which was fine, for Jongho not for Yeosang. When Minjee came to pick her up, she didn’t want to let go of Yeosang.</p><p>“Iseul, he isn’t yours. Come on, put him down so we can go home” Minjee urged, trying to pry her hands free. Yeosang began fighting for his freedom again, Iseul made a noise of complaint, trying her best to hold on. “I’ll get you ice cream on the way, alright? Just let go” Minjee promised, Iseul pouted but let go. Yeosang dropped to the ground and sped off in the direction of the living room. Minjee took Iseul’s hand,</p><p>“She didn’t eat what you packed, she was kind of...hyper focused” Jongho said, handing Minjee the backpack and lunch bag.</p><p>“Yeah, I figured. She has a weird thing for cats and dogs. I’m scared to get her one though, she’d never eat or sleep again” Minjee said, shaking her head a bit as she took the bags. Jongho laughed a bit,</p><p>“Well, it was nice to see her anyway. You too” he said, Minjee smiled at him.</p><p>“It was nice to see you too, thanks for watching her so last minute” she said,</p><p>“Sure, but if you could call ahead of time I’d appreciate it” Jongho said,</p><p>“Duly noted” Minjee said, “say by to uncle” she said,</p><p>“Bye uncle, bye kitty!” Iseul called, waving past Jongho even though Yeosang wasn’t in sight. Minjee waved too as they left. Jongho closed the door with a sigh. As nice as the impromptu visit was, he was a little worried. With creeping steps he went in search of Yeosang and found him on the couch, fur poofed out and tail straight in the air, ears flat and gaze narrowed.</p><p>“She’s gone, don’t worry” Jongho said, hands out in a placating gesture. Yeosang began spitting and hopping, yowling too. Jongho nodded, “yes, I know. I’m sorry” he said, Yeosang spat some more, stamping his paws. “I will buy you chicken, yes” Jongho said, Yeosang growled and plopped down onto his paws like a furry loaf of bread. “The good brand” Jongho promised, with that, Yeosang was placated. Jongho still feared for his socks, though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Today is Enough, Even if Tomorrow Doesn't Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang was...satisfied. They’d had lunch and come home, everyone had gone to their own designated homes this time too. So when they entered Jongho’s apartment Yeosang was against his side, practically purring as he nuzzled into his shoulder and swayed with their movements. </p><p>“You know you’ll have to let go of me so I can go to the bathroom, right?” Jongho said, amused. Yeosang peered up at him, lip pushing out just the slightest. </p><p>“Mm...I may have been aware” he murmured, still reluctant to let Jongho’s arm free. </p><p>“You’re very cute, but I have to pee” Jongho said, already trying to edge away. Yeosang sighed, slowly letting go. </p><p>“Fine” he said, already plotting his next move. Yeosang wanted to cuddle, desperately. So once Jongho was fully out of his grasp and disappearing into the hall, he kicked off his shoes and hurried into the bedroom. </p><p>With some frantic tosses he filled the bed with all the pillows that normally fell on the floor and fluffed the blankets a bit. Then he crawled on, depositing himself in the middle so that Jongho would have no choice but to lay at least kind of close to him. As he sat there, waiting for Jongho to come from the bathroom, he wondered if this behavior was a little unhinged. </p><p>Jongho said they were dating, the very thought sent electricity up Yeosang’s spine. It made him nervous beyond belief, but it also settled something so inherently satisfying in him that it made him want to be close to him. Maybe it was the cat instinct or the residual magic, but Yeosang itched to be near Jongho again soon. </p><p>There was the sound of the bathroom door clicking, then steps. Yeosang sat straight up, hands in his lap. If he had a tail still, it would probably be whipping back and forth behind him right now. Jongho appeared and Yeosang’s heart swelled, Jongho glanced at him and laughed. </p><p>“Were you waiting for me?” He asked, Yeosang tapped his knees a bit. </p><p>“Well...um, I guess so, yeah” he murmured, chewing his lip a bit. Jongho kicked off his shoes, </p><p>“Mm, you’re being weird again” he said, Yeosang could feel him deflating a bit. </p><p>“Sorry, I’m just feeling off I guess” he said, scooting away from the middle of the bed as Jongho came over to sit down. </p><p>“No, you’re just...adjusting” he said, Yeosang nodded slowly. Silence began to blanket them, Yeosang’s skin itched a bit. “Hey, you and me, we know each other, right?” Jongho said quietly, Yeosang peered at him and it was true. Yeosang knew him, he’s been with him how long? It was just that, now, Jongho could look back at him and see him. Which was a little scary, but it was...fine, it was fine. Yeosang crawled closer to Jongho, hesitant as he laid a hand on his thigh. </p><p>“I just- I don’t know what’s going to happen from here on out, really, I’ve been avoiding the thought all day” Yeosang said, leaning his weight on his hand as he moved further into Jongho’s space. “The one thing I’m sure of, is that I want to be close to you. You’ve been the only constant through this and I-” Yeosang swallowed, the words batting back and forth in his head. When he met Jongho’s gaze, though, the thoughts were lost. He surged forward, kissing Yeosang firmly on the mouth. Yeosang made a soft noise, startled but pleased by the turn of events. </p><p>It had been a long time since Yeosang had been this close to another person, all of Yeosang’s boyfriends from his past blurred into a distant memory as Jongho ran his hands up Yeosang’s back. Pressing him closer, laying him out and kissing him deeper. </p><p>Yeosang stretched out on the bed, hiking his legs around Jongho’s waist as he pulled him closer, closer. Touching Jongho like this, after months of fantasizing, wishing things were different. He finally had the thing he wanted most, the person he wanted most to know him was holding him. Yeosang was overwhelmed, gaze blurring with tears as he clung to Jongho tightly. </p><p>“Yeosang? Hey, what’s wrong?” Jongho asked, a bit out of breath as he held Yeosang against him. </p><p>“Nothing...nothing I just- I need you like this, for a minute” Yeosang said wetly, burying his nose into Jongho’s neck. </p><p>“Okay, I’ve got you” Jongho murmured, and he did. He wrapped his arms around Yeosang and settled onto his side, letting Yeosang curl into him. They laid there for a long while, Yeosang breathing in Jongho’s scent and Jongho petting his hand down Yeosang’s back slowly. </p><p>“I’m okay...I’m fine, I just- I don’t know what’s going on” Yeosang rested his forehead against Jongho’s cheek, </p><p>“That’s alright, we don’t need to do anything. It’s our first day together, right? We can just sleep” Jongho said softly, Yeosang peered up at him and considered his features for a moment. He also considered how warm he felt pressed up against him, lip catching between his teeth. </p><p>“But...I don’t want to sleep” Yeosang said softly, gripping Jongho’s shirt in one fist. </p><p>“Do you want to watch a drama or something?” Jongho asked, soothing, maybe oblivious to Yeosang’s subtle movements. He hooked a leg over Jongho’s hips, sliding into his lap and pinning him from above. Yeosang rested loosely curled fists on Jongho’s chest, peering down at him. </p><p>“No, I want you” he mumbled, already feeling a blush crawl up his neck. Jongho stared at him, pupils dilating slowly. He hesitantly rested his hand on Yeosang’s hips, </p><p>“Are you sure? It hasn’t been long, we could-” </p><p>“Jongho, I’ve been thinking about you touching me for months” Yeosang said quietly, leaning down and pressing his hips back into Jongho’s lap slowly. “I want this, I need this” he said, running his nose along his jaw gently. Jongho squeezed Yeosang’s hips with the shudder of a breath, </p><p>“Okay...okay” he murmured, Yeosang was already rolling his hips just the slightest, feeling Jongho hardening underneath him. “Shit, I don’t- I think I have lube, I haven’t-” Yeosang shook his head, his own cock twitching harshly in his pants as he humped Jongho. </p><p>“Just like this, like this” he panted, reaching for Jongho’s button. He helped him, both their hands fumbling between them to free Jongho’s cock from the confines of his pants. Yeosang had seen it, peaks here and there when he was naughty and hid beneath the bathroom sink when Jongho got in the shower. But this was different, so impossibly different. To grip his hard cock in his hand, a bead of precum already glistening at the head. It was hot and heavy in Yeosang’s palm as he dragged his hand up, pulling a groan from Jongho’s throat. Yeosang enjoyed this feeling, knowing he made Jongho feel good as he gave him the driest hand job ever. Yeosang let go, licking his palm before grasping Jongho again. </p><p>“Shit” Jongho hissed, hips rolling into Yeosang’s palm. “Let me-” he reached for the button of Yeosang’s pants. Popping it open and shucking his borrowed underwear down with little preamble. Yeosang wasn’t nearly as sizable as Jongho, in fact, he was almost laughably smaller. But Jongho didn’t say a word, he wrapped his hand around Yeosang and Yeosang mewled, crowding forward into Jongho’s space as he began to fuck his fist dryly. </p><p>“Nn- hah-” Yeosang was a fountain of noises and cries, wanting desperately to get off. Jongho suddenly pushed him over, ignoring Yeosang’s whine as he scooted down the bed and swooped down to swallow Yeosang up. Yeosang keened, thighs squeezing around Jongho’s head and hands burying in his hair. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling as Jongho bobbed his head, tongue working along the underside of Yeosang’s cock and throat barely catching the tip each time he swallowed. Yeosang was in ecstasy, at Jongho’s will. “Gonna cum, gonna cum” Yeosang whimpered, already beginning to tremble as Jongho buried his nose against the curls at the base of his cock. </p><p>When Yeosang came it was rope after rope into Jongho’s mouth, then across his chin and neck. Jongho stroked him through it, till only dribbles of cum rolled over the back of his hand. Yeosang was shaking like a leaf, gripping the bed sheet and covered in a sheen of sweat. </p><p>“Are you okay? That was a lot” Jonho said, swallowing a few times. Yeosang felt electric, twitching as Jongho stroked him into overstimulation. He whimpered, thighs squeezing around Jongho’s wrist. “Sorry, sorry” Jongho murmured, Yeosang kicked Jongho in the thigh gently. </p><p>“Let me do you” he said, voice rough despite having done nothing more than whimpered and cried the whole time. </p><p>“It’s alright” Jongho said, rubbing Yeosang’s thigh gently. Yeosang shook his head, cock stirring a bit. </p><p>“I like it, want you in my throat” Yeosang murmured, Jongho groaned, squeezing the flesh beneath his palm. </p><p>“You’re dangerous, you know that?” he shook his head, shifting up the bed till Yeosang could turn over. He nosed against the side of Jongho’s cock, practically purring at the musk and the warmth he found. He mouthed against the base and along his balls, satisfying some kind of primal urge he seemed to have. Jongho threaded his fingers into Yeosang’s hair to keep him steady as he gripped his cock with his free hand, </p><p>“You’re just lucky I don’t have fangs anymore” Yeosang purred, already drooling at the sight of Jongho’s cock. He parted his lips, letting him slip right in. Jongho’s skin always had it’s own tinge of flavor, it was one of the reasons Yeosang liked to groom him as a cat. But getting to taste it like this was on a whole other level. He swallowed Jongho down till he had to force his cock into the back of his throat, gagging him briefly. Yeosang was out of practice but the shove was enough to bring Yeosang back to full hardness. He shivered, gripping Jongho’s thighs and urging him to keep going when he felt him draw back. </p><p>“Be careful” Jongho grunted, his resolve failing him as he thrusted back in. Yeosang wasn’t resisting him, but with little no practice in over a year it was difficult to take him down his throat without some difficulty. But each time Jongho fucked into Yeosang’s throat, Yeosang could feel a tingle of pleasure at the base of his cock. He wasn’t rough but just enough for Yeosang to handle, bringing a sting of tears to his eyes and just enough oxygen to make him dizzy. Yeosang dug his nails into Jongho’s thighs, making his hips stutter. “Shit, I’m gonna cum, Yeosang, let me-” he tried to pull out, Yeosang whined high in his throat and forced himself down on Jongho’s cock till his was sitting snugly in his throat and his nose was resting in the fine hairs on his navel. Jongho moaned, keeping Yeosang’s head there with a trembling hand. He muttered curses under his breath, Yeosang could feel his cock throb and then he was coming hot and full down his throat. </p><p>Yeosang reached a fumbling hand between his own legs, jerking off frantically at the feeling of Jongho’s cum filling his throat. He couldn’t even swallow properly, forced to hold it there as he finished using him. Yeosang came embarrassing fast, legs kicking as he whined over and over again, orgasm overwhelming this time. Jongho pulled him off this time, cum dripping down his chin as he swallowed what he could and coughed up the rest. Yeosang fell back, twitching as he fondled his half hard cock gently, the aftershocks still rolling through him. </p><p>“Yeosang- Yeosangie, are you alright?” Jongho asked, wiping his face and holding his head gently. Yeosang swallowed again, </p><p>“I’m great” Yeosang croaked, Jongho laughed and leaned in to kiss him. Even going so far as to lick the stray cum out of his mouth, Yeosang moaned softly, gripping Jongho’s wrists. When he pulled back he fell onto his side, sighing heavily. </p><p>“We should take a shower...and change the sheets...maybe go to church, because that’s the kinkiest thing I’ve ever experienced” he said, Yeosang snorted. </p><p>“If that’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done then you shouldn’t be dating me” he said, Jongho made a noise of complaint as he rolled over, hooking an arm around Yeosang’s waist. </p><p>“I’m dating you because you’re funny and stubborn and sweet, just because you’re kinky doesn’t mean I’m leaving” Jongho said, “actually, I’m probably staying because you’re kinky” he snickered, Yeosang smacked him in the forehead before trying to escape his grasp. “No, come back, I’m tired” Jongho reeled him back by the waist, Yeosang went willingly. If he was honest, he wanted to be nowhere but in Jongho’s arms right then. This was perfect, beyond so. He wanted to stay in this moment for as long as he could. </p><p>A niggling thought in the back of Yeosang’s mind warned him that this couldn’t last forever, but he pushed it aside and settled into Jongho’s embrace instead. That could wait for another time. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang didn’t have a plan, but he had steps. The first thing was to find a way to contribute while he was hiding out with Jongho. That’s where San came in. He’d offered to give Yeosang a job at the shop that his friends had coincidentally tried to rob, which was nice of him. Too nice. Yeosang still didn’t trust him, but Wooyoung seemed to. So Yeosang took it with a grain of salt. Besides, the shop seemed nice enough. Full of odds and ends, magic stuff, weirdos. Yeosang could get used to it eventually. </p><p>“So the guy who owns this place is kind of a recluse, he and his husband left the city a long time ago but still own it for revenue. I already got a letter from him and he’s going to be out in a few days to see about the break in and to interview you for a position at the shop” San explained as he walked Yeosang through the place, “I live in the apartment upstairs, I’d offer to let you stay with me but you’ve got your living situation worked out with you and your boy toy over there-” San gestured across the shop to where Jongho was toying with some shrunken heads, </p><p>“Don’t call him boy toy” Yeosang said blandly, </p><p>“Hunk, hubby, prince in shining armor, whatever” San shrugged, Yeosang wrinkled his nose. “Anyway, point is, you’re good. So, moving onto the register…” San went on and on about how to ring this or that, Yeosang honestly got bored and tuned him out at some point. He glanced around, eyeing the books on the shelves and the glass bottles everywhere. There were jars of stuff, cans of stuff, lots of just...stuff. How was Yeosang going to keep track of all this stuff? How did San manage to? The guy hardly seemed like had the brain to do it. Then again, he was still talking. Animatedly at that. Yeosang sighed to himself and tuned back in, “-sharks have two dicks-” </p><p>“What!?” Yeosang sputtered, San grinned. </p><p>“I knew you weren’t paying attention” he said, “listen, I know it’s a lot and it’s super boring. I also know you don’t like me, but this is a job and it’ll help you pay some bills. So just get the basics down, I’ll always be here to help when you need it. Chances are, your job will mostly be stocking anyway” San shrugged, Yeosang let go of a breath. </p><p>“Alright, sorry” he said, San smiled. </p><p>“It’s fine, we can call it quits for today. Seonghwa won’t be out for a couple days anyway” he said, Yeosang nodded. “Have you seen Wooyoung since the day we went out? I think he misses you” San said, leaning on the counter. Yeosang frowned, </p><p>“No, I assume you have, though” he said, San shrugged. </p><p>“He comes over a lot, I make him coffee, we talk” he said, “sometimes we do more than talk, but that’s not my business to tell. He’s your best friend, after all” he smiled, Yeosang snorted bitterly. </p><p>“You’ve basically written ‘we fuck’ out on the counter” he spat, San shrugged. </p><p>“I wouldn’t write it on the counter, maybe on my forehead” he grinned, Yeosang rolled his eyes. </p><p>“If you don’t need me for anything else I’m leaving” he said, </p><p>“Yeah go ahead, I’ll give you a call when Seonghwa’s in town” San said, Yeosang nodded. </p><p>“Thanks, for the job” he said, if a bit grudgingly. San only gave him a brief bob of his head and another dimpled smile before Yeosang turned to fetch Jongho. </p><p>He was still squinting hard at the shrunken heads, </p><p>“Hey, are these like-” </p><p>“Yes they’re real. Come on, we don’t have to be here anymore” Yeosang said, pulling his hood up as he went outside. Jongho followed moments later, looking a bit perplexed. “You have today off right, do you wanna go home and do homework?” He asked, tucking his hands into his pockets. </p><p>“Huh? No, I actually- I’m taking a break from school for a minute” Jongho said, Yeosang glanced at him. </p><p>“Why? School’s important” he said, Jongho shrugged. </p><p>“It’s not a huge break, I just cut down on classes a little. I’ve got other things I want to pay attention to” his gaze glinted in the low sunlight, Yeosang felt his face warming. He looked away, </p><p>“Like work?” he asked, wandering down the street. </p><p>“Not really, work will always be work” Jongho said, Yeosang groaned as he leaned into the street pole on the corner. </p><p>“Let’s talk about something else” he said, </p><p>“Sure, let’s take the train” Jongho said, Yeosang glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. </p><p>“The train” Yeosang repeated, Jongho nodded and then back stepped slowly. </p><p>“The train, we should take it...somewhere. And preferably soon” he said, Yeosang squinted a bit. </p><p>“You’re up to something” he said, following Jongho’s meandering pace down the sidewalk. </p><p>“I have no clue what you’re talking about” Jongho said, completely at ease as they walked. Yeosang eyed him but said nothing more on the matter. </p><p>When Jongho said take a train, he actually meant three trains. Yeosang was getting hungry and sleepy by the time they were on the third, he kicked feet and leaned into Jongho’s side. </p><p>“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going yet?” He asked, a complaint in his voice. </p><p>“I could do that, or I could give you this granola bar I had in my pocket because I know you get irritable when you’re hungry” Jongho said, producing a little wrapped granola bar from his jacket pocket. Yeosang took it, giggling a bit. </p><p>“Alright, so you planned this” he said, Jongho shrugged </p><p>“Maybe” he said, Yeosang hummed as he unwrapped the granola bar and took a bite. He offered some to Jongho but he refused, so Yeosang took the liberty of eating the entire thing. The train ride lasted a while, but when they got to where they were going Jongho seemed pretty antsy. He even took Yeosang’s hand once they were off the platform and back up on the street. </p><p>It was pretty here, more parks and trees. Less city. Yeosang liked it but he was still curious, </p><p>“So, why are we here?” he asked, </p><p>“You’ll see” Jongho said cryptically, Yeosang made a noise in his throat but said nothing more. They walked through the streets hand in hand, just sort of sight seeing. Then Jongho made a left turn into one of the parks. There were pink cherry blossom trees everywhere, the petals scattered across the ground. Yeosang scuffed his shoes into small piles of them as they walked, </p><p>“About time, we couldn’t sit here forever” a familiar voice said, Yeosang glanced up as they approached a secluded area of the park near the river. Tucked into an alcove of trees was a blanket laid with a picnic basket and these funky little globe lanterns. </p><p>Mingi and Yunho stood nearby, Yunho waved. </p><p>“Hi Yeosang” he said, Yeosang waved with a crooked smile. </p><p>“What’s this?” he asked, </p><p>“This is our first official date” Jongho said, rocking on his heels a bit. Yeosang looked at him, chest squeezing with emotion. </p><p>“You’re very cute, Choi Jongho” he said quietly, Jongho smiled at him, looping an arm around his waist to pull him closer. </p><p>“Are you guys gonna kiss? If you’re gonna kiss we’re leaving” Mingi called, </p><p>“You were supposed to be gone already, Mingi” Jongho said back, </p><p>“‘Kay” Mingi called, taking Yunho by the hand and dragging him in the opposite direction. </p><p>“Bye Yeosangie!” Yunho called, Yeosang laughed a bit. </p><p>“Bye Yunho” he said, waving. Once they were well out of ear shot Jongho led Yeosang down to their picnic, “so this was your plan, hm?” he said, settling on the blanket beside Jongho, careful of his shoes. </p><p>“Not at first, I thought about taking you to this restaurant I like first but then I realized the less time you spend in public places the better, probably” Jongho said, opening their picnic basket and pulling out a box labeled from Yeosang’s favorite chicken place. He also took out a couple bottles of soda and two bottles of soju. </p><p>“Smart” Yeosang said, Jongho dug out some paper plates and napkins and then popped open the chicken box. Yeosang tried to peer inside but Jongho was already piling a plate full of chicken, Yeosang felt himself drooling a little. </p><p>“Here you go” Jongho said, handing the plate over. Yeosang folded his legs and rested the plate on his knees,  waiting for Jongho to have his food before he started eating. “So I thought, maybe somewhere kind of out of the way, where we can just hang out for a while” he said, </p><p>“So you had Mingi and Yunho come stand out here” Yeosang went on, </p><p>“For hours” Jongho snorted, opening one of the bottles of soju. Yeosang decided to start eating,</p><p>“Mm, what did you promise him?” he asked, </p><p>“I promised to go with him to his next video game release, Yunho’s still having some issues acting like a human so I figured it would be easier to have me go with him” Jongho said, Yeosang took a bite of the chicken and nearly groaned. It tasted so much better as a human. </p><p>“That’s nice” he said, tearing into the drumstick. </p><p>“And I’ve lost you” Jongho chuckled, Yeosang peered at him, cheeks full of chicken. </p><p>“Mm? Sorry, it’s good” he said around the food in his mouth, Jongho took a swig of soju. </p><p>“It’s alright, eat, I bought it for you to enjoy. I’m glad it isn’t cold yet” he said, Yeosang was glad too. </p><p>They ate in silence for a little while, but once Yeosang had torn through the majority of his plate he sat back with a sigh. </p><p>“It’s nice out here” he said, watching the branches sway above them. </p><p>“I was hoping you’d like it” Jongho said, </p><p>“I do” Yeosang said, lying back fully to feel the sun on his face. There was a time he thought he’d never get to have this again, not like this anyway. “I’m glad that this is how things ended up...even if- even if something bad happens, I’m glad we get to have this” he said quietly, afraid to ruin the moment. Yeosang felt Jongho reach over and take his hand, soothing his thumb across his knuckles gently. </p><p>“Nothing bad is going to happen, and even if something bad does happen we’ll figure it out” Jongho said, Yeosang let his eyes fall closed. We...we’ll figure it out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tomorrow, What Comes After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang's life has become a coffee commercial. Where he wakes up and flips the calendar on Jongho's wall, shakes him awake so he isn't late for work or school, and then gets ready for the day. He isn't complaining, it's nice to take a shower where occasionally his boyfriend slips in to join him. Whether or not their late really depends. Either way, Yeosang throws on something comfortable and goes to work. Working at the shop with San isn't the worst, it's easy and honest work. He hadn't been lying either, it really was just stocking, smiling at people who happened by him once in a while. It made him uneasy, though. It was a magic shop, if someone recognized him. Though San assured him, no one who entered their shop was loyal to the council. No one would rat him out. Even with that reassurance, though, Yeosang worried. </p><p>Every day, as comfortable, as sweet as this life was turning out to be, that bitterness curled at the back of his mind. That poison in the water of his well. The council lurked, Yeosang had to wonder if and when they'd strike. Would he be ready? To take his punishment, yes, but if they came for Wooyoung...Jongho...by association Mingi, Yunho, and even San. Would Yeosang be ready to accept their punishment too? </p><p>Yeosang wondered this a million times, mostly while stocking the shelves at work or walking or drinking coffee in the morning. Tuesday, October 5th. Yeosang stared at the calendar, coffee mug in hand, the steam making his lips damp. It was that day that he stopped wondering, that his mind finally echoed an answer. </p><p>'No...' </p><p>First, his chest seized with anxiety at the realization. He couldn't let them suffer at his hands, for his discretions. But he gripped his coffee mug tighter, wiped his lips. He turned around, putting his mug aside and picking up his phone. He searched his contacts, hands trembling just the slightest. He found the person he was looking for, he dialed and put his phone to his ear. He chewed the inside of his cheek, his canine catching the flesh almost painfully as it rang a few times. Then someone picked up, </p><p>"Mm, yeah?" San's voice was rough with sleep, </p><p>"I need a favor" Yeosang said, voice nearly cracking. </p><p>"Yeosang? Dude, it's your day off. Why are you calling me?" San asked, irked at being woken earlier than he planned on waking. </p><p>"San" Yeosang said lowly, gripping the counter tightly. "I need a favor" he repeated, </p><p>"What's going on with you?" San asked, sounding a bit more awake at Yeosang's tone. Yeosang let his eyes fall shut for a moment, </p><p>"I...just- listen, if something ever happens to me would you- Jongho, he's not- he isn't like us-" </p><p>"You're thinking about the council again" San said, Yeosang swallowed dryly, letting go of the counter once his hand began to ache. </p><p>"Yeah..." he said quietly, there was some shuffling on San's end. </p><p>"Meet me at that coffee place by the shop" San said, Yeosang frowned. </p><p>"I already have coffee" he said, </p><p>"And you woke me up, we're getting more. Fifteen minutes" San said with little room to argue, Yeosang sighed out his nose. </p><p>"Alright" he murmured, as he hung up Jongho shuffled by, pressing a sticky kiss to his cheek before mumbling about breakfast and wandering off. Yeosang watched him dig through the cabinets, something in his chest tightening a bit. "Hey, I'm going to the shop for a bit. I'll be back soon, though" Yeosang said, Jongho glanced over his shoulder. His hair stuck up at odd angles, Yeosang smiled and went over to smooth them down. </p><p>"The shop isn't usually open today, did something happen?" Jongho asked, </p><p>"Mm, San just needs me to help him take inventory for the month. Won't take long" Yeosang said, giving him a quick kiss. </p><p>"Okay, I probably won't be here when you get back. I'll see you tonight after work though" Jongho said, Yeosang nodded. Before Yeosang could talk himself out of texting San a 'fuck off' text Yeosang went to get his shoes and keys. The shop wasn't far from Jongho's apartment so he got there about five minutes sooner than San had asked him too. He stood outside on the curb to wait, hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels. </p><p>"Yo, cat boy" a voice called, Yeosang glanced up on reflex, already annoyed at the nickname. San was dressed in all black, leather jacket too. His hair was a mess, like he hadn't bothered to brush it when he got out of bed. "Come on, I need caffeine" San said, tossing his head toward the coffee shop behind Yeosang. Yeosang didn't bother with a response, he followed San into the shop once he was at the door. It smelled bitter inside, it was practically empty aside from an old man snoozing in the corner too. San went to the counter and ordered a coffee, Yeosang hung back and watched the tv above the glass display for a moment. "Go pick a booth" San said as he paid, </p><p>"'Kay" Yeosang murmured, wandering toward the wall of booths across the checkered floor. He picked the one furthest from the old man and the counter, tucking himself into it as he waited. San didn't take long, ambling over to Yeosang with a cup of coffee in hand. He slid into the booth across from Yeosang, hands wrapped around his cup as he regarded him. </p><p>"Alright, so what's going on? Why are you so on edge?" San asked, pulling the little red stirrer out of his cup. He licked it, gazing at Yeosang. Yeosang felt a twinge of annoyance deep inside, </p><p>"Really? You're going to ask me that?" he asked, San raised a brow. </p><p>"I'm not a mind reader" he said, Yeosang tapped the table testily. </p><p>"Well, I'm on edge, San-" he said his name sharply, eliciting an amused smirk from the man in question, "-because on the council's his list, because if someone of our kind recognizes me and decides they want to kiss up to some hunters I could be on the next bus to the Hall of Despair, or worse. Not only that, but they might come for the guy I'm stupid in love with, his best friends, my best friend, and you, you stupid, f-f-" Yeosang could feel his face burning, hands shaking. San only regarded him though, cool, calm. It was infuriating. </p><p>"So, what're you gonna do about it?" San asked, sipping his coffee. Yeosang stared at him, hard. He wanted to cry, he almost did. </p><p>"I don't know" he said instead, voice small, scared. San's mask of cool fell, concern in his gaze now. </p><p>"Why did you call me, Yeosang?" San asked, Yeosang took a deep breath, putting his face in his hands. </p><p>"I don't know" he said again, "I just- I'm scared they're just going to show up one day, I don't want anything to happen to Jongho. Any of you" he said quietly, </p><p>"You were a prep kid, weren't you?" San said, </p><p>"A what?" Yeosang asked, peeking between his fingers. </p><p>"You know, a prep kid. Grew up under political parents, worshipped the council type of people" San rolled his wrist, Yeosang lowered his arms, folding them on the table. </p><p>"I don't know where you heard that, but it's crap" he said blandly, </p><p>"So you were" San said, Yeosang rolled his eyes. </p><p>"My mom was in politics, yeah. But it's not like we loved the council, I was just raised to respect it" he said, </p><p>"Ah, you were raised to fear it" San said, pointing his little red coffee stirrer at him. Yeosang's brow furrowed a bit, fear...yeah, he was terrified of the council. But for good reason, </p><p>"The council is powerful, San. The hunters, the law-" </p><p>"The council IS powerful, but they aren't some inescapable force. I know plenty of people that have gotten out from under their thumb" San said, sitting back a bit. </p><p>"Like who?" Yeosang asked, dubious. San's lips twitched a bit, </p><p>"Like my boss" he said, Yeosang raised a brow. </p><p>"The recluse, who had to disappear off the face of the earth to escape the council" he said, </p><p>"Who disappeared by choice, Seonghwa and Hongjoong both refused to bend to the council's will when they were young, they even fought back and won. It's part of their meeting story, too" San said, "look, all I'm saying is there are ways. You're the anxious one, anyway" he said, Yeosang curled his hands on the table top, looking away. "You just need a plan, hm? Something that will keep you and the people you care about out of danger if the council catches up to you, right?" he asked, trying to catch Yeosang's gaze again. </p><p>"Something like that" Yeosang murmured, </p><p>"Then that's what we've got to do, make a plan. I can even tell you where to start" San said, Yeosang's brow twitch. </p><p>"Really?" he asked, San nodded slowly. </p><p>"If it comes down to you and a hunter, there's only one thing that's going to get you out of it" he said, "you" he pointed at Yeosang, </p><p>"I'm not following" Yeosang said, a bit dumbfounded by San's gesture. </p><p>"What's your classification?" San asked, Yeosang blinked. </p><p>"Um, technically illusion. But I never, you know-" he mumbled, he shrugged. San nodded again, </p><p>"I know, Wooyoung told me" he said, Yeosang jolted. </p><p>"What? How much did he tell you?" he asked, feeling a bit betrayed that his best friend had shared something so...tender for him. </p><p>"Enough, so here's where we start" San laid a hand on the table, leaning forward. "You want to keep your friends safe? Your new boyfriend too?" he asked, Yeosang blinked a bit but nodded. "Then you go beyond what the council allows, take the magic and the abilities they try to teach you and make them stronger. Learn magic and use it against them if and when they come for you, use it to protect yourself and them. They're already expecting to take in a sad sack of a witch when they come looking for you, show them otherwise" he said, Yeosang was a bit offended by the sad sack comment but he took San's words into account. </p><p>When witches and warlocks were taught, they were taught within certain lines. Groomed, trained, maintained. Laws were strict, as were the punishments. That was why the council was so feared. That's why San's abilities were so...mesmerizing. A full shape shift was something Yeosang never expected to see in his life, it was prohibited for anyone that wasn't a hunter. Most things were prohibited for anyone that wasn't a hunter, for anyone that wasn't under the watchful eye of the council and their people. But what San was suggesting...the sheer rebellion that surrounded this man, that lived in this man. It was what Yeosang needed to survive. Yeosang looked him in the eye. </p><p>"Teach me" he said, San grinned. </p><p>"Gladly" he responded, taking another sip of his coffee. </p><p>There was never an if about this, Yeosang knew well enough. It was always a when, he just wanted to hope that he'd be lucky enough to escape the council's grasp by hiding behind his friends and the person he'd come to love. No, there was no if, it was always a when. So when the council came for him...Yeosang would be ready.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI OH MY GOD HELLO! <br/>SOO THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE A HIATUS AND I AM SO SORRY IT DID! <br/>I have been in the middle of the most horrific move and have been in hotels with my family since mid January, I also started school again and it's been AHAHAHA the worst. I've been doing everything I can not to lose my drive to write so I've been bouncing around a lot of different projects and I finally got some drive to commit some of my brain to this and I'm excited to announce that our baby yeocat fic is being split into two fics! Look out for the second installment in the coming weeks, it'll be called 'Blue Eyes and Grey Smoke'. <br/>Anyway, all my love, I hope you're all well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>